


A Ritual In the House?

by Krazy_Luminary



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Demon AU, F/F, Supernatural - Freeform, WTFisgoingon?, everyoneisgay, messiest, very messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_Luminary/pseuds/Krazy_Luminary
Summary: When Heejin's life was in a brink of a breakdown, she wakes up one day very hung over and a demon in her house. She lets Hyunjin live with her, not knowing how much it will change her life.------"Just watch this with me.""Gross, I rather not watch two adults consummating.""I'm offended that you think my mind is limited to the arts of pronography.""How could I not?""I have my own interest, puppy."A ritual in the house? © 2019 by Krazy_Luminary





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline, despite connections with the LOONAVERSE doesn't have ties to any religious backgrounds or the lore.
> 
> This is purely fiction and with the intention to be emit happiness. We should respect every religion and people's belief. If I cross a line or come off as offensive in anyway, please feel free to call out to me for my faults. I will as much as I ca,n correct my wrongs.

Heejin hates this.

Heejin hates taking inventory. She hates counting oranges.

Because yes, she's counting the stock of oranges. And she absolutely hates it.

She doesn't know why her mum decided that getting a grocery job is a good idea. But then again, it's basically what she wanted, to work and get paid, so she took it. It's not like she has a lot of choices —In fact, after all her poor experiences, she only had one, work in a grocery store that her mother practically paid for her to have.

She never wanted to get a job like that. She promised herself that she'll take full control of her life since going into Junior year. But with just a tiny sign of desperation, her parents were already in full swing.

(It started with her having an oh so normal chat with her mother.

_AdultJeon: How's work going, hun?_

_\- Complicated_

_\- But I'm getting there, been finding around for a few weeks now_

_\- It's harder than expected_

_AdultJeon: we're here for you, we'll help you with all you can_

The help came the next day when her mother texted her about the grocery job she already got.)

Thirty-eight.

Thirty-Nine.

Forty.

***Beep***

Heejin glances up at the crowd that passed by, silently hoping that her manager isn't one of the people in it who could have heard the phone she miraculously managed to sneak on the job.

She has a silent inner brawl with herself, her thoughts trying to control her body, don't answer the phone Heejin, don't you even dare.

Forty-One.

Forty-Two.

***Beep***

Forty-Three.

Forty-Four.

***Beep* **

Forty-Seven... 

Giving in to the temptation of her social media addiction, she fishes her phone out from her back pocket. Don't get her wrong, she knows it's wrong, but after staying up the whole night writing her essay and drawing drafts for her art project, her brain is slowly blurring the line of how much cares she should be giving at the moment. Her fears of getting caught with the device out in the open gone as she strolls through her notifications.

_Justastranger: Heejin_

_Justastranger: Hey puppy_

_Justastranger: anyoneeeeeeeee?_

_\- What do you want, Hyun?_

_Justastranger: Boredom is infesting my brain_

_Justastranger: I think I'm going to die._

_\- A miracle._

_Justastranger: Come back home already_

_Justastranger: I'll just come over._

_\- No._

_Justastranger: I want bread_

_\- We barely have money to pay for rent_

_Justastranger: Fine, I'll solve this myself._

_\- I'm already in deep shit after last week, I don't need you making more fuzz around the place._

_\- Behave_

_Justastranger: But I'm bored_

_Justastranger: As my best friend, you’re entitled to care for me._

_\- We are n- hsh,jsfosnmevjd_

"Hey!" Heejin slowly lifts her head to face the man, only realizing her fault a second too late. She couldn't do anything but smile sheepishly, straightening her back to regain her composure. And regaining a proper composure means putting on a fake smile that mimics the poster in front of the supermarket, which has an all too pretty model —who probably has no sense of working in a grocery store. A broad bright smile that's definitely not fake and white teeth that aren’t edited. She can't believe that someone would waste their time to wear a tacky red uniform and pose for a poster that no one reads. But whatever works, works.

“My bad, how may I help you, sir?"

The man's scowl was tempting Heejin's temper, but she manages to just about keep herself at bay. This customer is most probably in his fifties if his unattended for ash grey hair is enough evidence for her assumption. His skin is clearly creasing between the eyebrows and below his cheekbones. He is slightly taller, looking down to loom over the shorter girl.

"Can I get a discount on these oranges?" His chin is slightly raised, an irritating smug visible all over his pale face. Obviously showing the little young employee the unequal positions between a staff and a customer.

In spite of all of the rules of being polite and shit, this kind of customer always made her want to drop-kick their faces.

"I don't think I can help with your request, sir."

"Look, woman, I've been going to this grocery store for years, I deserve something in return for all the money that goes in here."

"I can't do anything about it even if I wanted to, sir. But I can have a word with our manager about giving you a couple of promotional coupons."

"Coupons?! Is that how lowly you think of your costumers?"

"Of course not, sir."

"I demand to speak to your manager!"

The man is weird. Probably has some sort of problem she didn't want to be involved in, so she responds with her utmost respect, "As you wish, he's in the little office by the Dairy aisle."

Maybe her response was wrong but a scoff escapes from the man's lips as he hands back the iPhone. She shrugs him away as he struts to her given directions before deciding to return to her phone again.

_Justastranger: Puppy?_

_Justastranger: How long does it take you to type a sentence?_

_Justastranger: I'm on top of the Big Ben, demolishing intruders. Stupid 193 countries who thought that the old Brits were gone for good. They'll never know what hit them._

_\- Do you ever shut up?_

_Justastranger: Oh you're alive_

_Justastranger: What happened to you?_

_\- Just some annoying dude that wouldn't leave me alone._

_Justastranger: Interesting._

_Justastranger: Can I come over and cast my judgment upon him?_

_Justastranger: In case you forgot, punishing people was my job. And I'm still pretty good at it, one of the best even_

_\- Absolutely not, and why would you punish him for anyway?_

_Justastranger: Umm... Being annoying?_

_\- why have you never cast judgment on yourself then?_

_Justastranger: I'm always perfect._

_\- Suck up ass crap._

_Just a stranger: Rude_

_Justastranger: I'm visually pleasant._

_\- Whatever_

"You know that it's not allowed to use your phone at work, right?"

Oh. He's back.

"Yes, I am aware, sir. Sorry for my actions." She tucks it in her back pocket. Sometimes, It's better to play along than to get in trouble. No matter how rich and popular you are out of this grocery store, the needs of a customer are most important. —But still, she wishes this guy would leave her alone rather than give her yet another hard time. She just wants to get through this day peacefully.

"May I ask why you're back here again, sir?"

"I can't find the office."

"Very well then, I'll assist you there."

Heejin is not particularly clumsy, nor even unaware of her surroundings as a matter a fact, but when she tried to maneuver the cart that is in her way away to the side, she loses control of the cart that accidentally hits the man. As if a gush of wind pushed the cart.

Baffled, she stares at her hand.

"Hey!"

"I'm so sorry."

"You did that on purpose!"

"I swear I didn't, sir."

"Yes you did, I saw you."

"Sir-"

"I'm having a talk with your manager about you!"

"But s-"

"I've had enough of you."

The audacity.

"All I did was accidentally hit you with my cart, that's right 'Accidentally'! You were in the way and failed to move away even when you saw me moving. And besides, you're ass is not even remotely hu-"

"Jeon, what is the meaning of this?"

_Oh shit..._

She turns her head slowly, her mind somehow convinced that the slower she moves the less rage her manager would feel. But of course, that never works.

Please don't let it be Mr. Park...

Please don't let it be Mr. Park...

_It's Mr. Park._

"Hello, Mr. Park." She gives a nervous half-smile, her brain slowly calculating the percentage of screwed she's in.

To summarize it: Very.

"Another customer just informed me about this ruckus. What is going on?" His presence is intimidating and not only because of the manager title pinned on his shirt. Maybe it's his bald head, not that Heejin is looking down on bald people, amazing bald people exist too, like Bruce Willis, The rock, Peniel Shin, Mahatma Gandhi and many more. Please don't take offense. But that's beyond the point.

"Um..."

The orange man beats her to it, "I'll tell you! This lady here was using her phone at work and when I asked her for help with my situation, she assaulted me with this cart of oranges."

Mr. Park sighs, and not just sighs in disappointment, more like an exasperated sigh filled with regret and probably trouble. Heejin notes how he starts to rub his wrinkled temples, the stress catching up to his pent up frustration. "I will deal with Ms. Jeon. As for now, Ms. Hwang will assist you with further problems." He said, presenting the all too perfect Yeji to him, the customer seems content with the switch of help. But then again, it wasn't her who offered to help him, it was more like forced service.

Yeji sends a small sympathetic look at her, and it reminds Heejin why Yeji is one of the only coworkers she could deal with within this place.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble, lady." The man warns her, and Heejin just stares back, feeling very wronged, but more worried about her manager's health. Maybe she couldn't see his grey hair coming out, but she's sure that if he had hair, they would be grey and he would look like Jack Frost.

With that thought in her head, she reaches out to smooth the area between his eyebrows where all his problems can be seen.

Idiot move.

"Jeon." Once seeing the fire raging behind his eyes, she decides that keeping herself still and muting is ideal.

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable in this workplace, Jeon. I gave your mother another chance after what happened last week, but this is getting out of hand."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"You scared a seven-year-old child."

"He knocked the vintage wine bottles off the shelves and I had to be the one held accountable for it."

"You told a man that his girlfriend is rotten."

"Well, he was the one that asked me to find him avocados that looked like her girlfriend. How would I know that he actually meant mature?"

"Still, did you have to say that?"

"I only say the truth."

"And now this!"

"He was getting mad at me for not giving him discounts on the stupid oranges, what was I suppose to do?"

"That's my point. You don't know how to handle situations that need handling. Therefore, I'm officially firing you. You would have been five days ago if your mother didn't beg for your position."

"But s-"

"I'm sorry, but it's final. Effective immediately. Hand over your nametag." With an angry glare, she unclips the silver name tag on her chest, placing it on his open palms. "Thank you, now please kindly return your uniform. And I'll speak to your mother about your salary."

She huffs in annoyance, but nonetheless, makes her way to the staff's room, making sure that none of her coworkers catch a glimpse of her walk of shame. Losing a job in a week and three days is a new record for her.

Her phone vibrates against her bum again and she doesn't hesitate to reply anymore.

_Justastranger: So yes to bread or not?_

_Justastranger: Hello?_

_\- I just got fired_

_Justastranger: And Is that supposed to be bad news?_

_\- Yes?_

_\- Our rent_

_Justastranger: Just use your rich ass parents_

_\- Whatever_

_-I'll buy you bread_

_\- Just don't do anything stupid_

She sets the phone down, sighing deeply as she changes back to a more comfortable set of clothes. A plus for not working there anymore is she doesn't have to wear that appalling uniform again.

She quickly hurries to where the breads are after returning her uniform, (she didn't want to bother going to a bakery, wanting nothing but to go home as quickly as possible). And as promised to her fellow brunette, Heejin finds a suitable pack that tallies with their budget and hopefully pleases the taller girl.

But If only she knew how hard it is just to pay in the counter, she would have just left and not bother buying at all. But It was already too late when she saw an all too annoying man lining up in the cue, gripping tightly on his very much discounted oranges.

"Oh, hi."

She turns the other way and ignores his existence, not exactly interested in getting in trouble anymore.

"Sorry about what I did earlier. Hope you didn't get fired." The lad's arms are crossed, the same smug smile plastered on his lips. And Heejin lets out a loud scoff, hand squeezing the croissant inside the pack from her provoked grip, choosing to stay silent. For now.

"Really? You're not even going to fight back?"

Keep cool.

"Not so cocky now eh?"

She shuts her eyes, remembering the wise words of her elders, Haseul unnie.

Five seconds of tranquility.

("Girls, calm down. We're fine."

"No, they were being assholes! How dare they even say that?!"

"Yeah! Who are they to say that?!"

Jiwoo's cheeks puffed out in anger. She's rather adorable if you think about it, but looks can be deceiving, she can kick anyone's ass if she wanted, and her third-degree black belt is enough proof for that.

Heejin is pretty harmless, she's the kind of person who wears the school polo a little too big on her, has broken specs like Harry Potter, and can't even throw a proper punch. Yet it's fascinating how her nose hair is flaring, fist rolled into an agitated state, ready to throw a fight. She never liked people who discriminated against her, they're mean and awful. But she especially hates people who even dare to speak crap about her friends, especially about the sexuality of her high school parents.

Parent #1, Kahei rubs her arm gently, attempting to calm the raging storm in her, "It's okay, Hek. We're fine about it, some people are just not as accepting. We understand that."

"Yeah, it really didn't affect us, we still love each other." Parent #2, Haseul, reassures her two friend, pulling them away from the homophobic group of teenage boys in the cafeteria.

"Still, it just makes me so mad!"

"Me too! I'll kick their asses!"

"Let's go!"

"Let's not cause trouble now." The eldest held on to them before they could leave, they already knew the results for it anyway. Big-headed Heejin will most definitely end up being helpless, Jiwoo will have to be the knight in shining armor and beat their asses, then they're all going to get detention. And that's not acceptable, as their seniors, they have to make sure that the girls keep a clean and pristine record.

"Come here, listen to me."

"Fine."

"Close your eyes." They oblige.

"Take a deep breath and count to five.")

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

"You should learn from this experience for future jobs," 

_Two._

"That's if you ever get one ever again, usually girls like you don't."

_One..._

That's it.

"That's what you ge-"

Before it triggers in her head, her fist lets go of the snack and is flying forward to give him a fistful to his face. And fuck, that hurts more she thought.

Her eyes drift between the man on the floor and her hand then back to man. She can't quite comprehend it either.

No one can imagine that Heejin would actually physically hurt someone, she radiates big loser energy. And honestly, she can't imagine it either, so she stares at her shaking fingers in confusion. She didn't even know she had that strength to hit someone. It was like for a second, she was possessed or some crap, the memory of why she even did such action is hazy and pass by like a blur.

Heejin felt security holding on to her stick-like biceps and the former manager coming to help the man on the floor, who is still whimpering in pain.

"You'll hear from me again! This is not over." His voice is muffled by the palm clutching on his bruised jaw, and he practically flies from the floor to have a go at the girl, only for him to trip on his own foot and fall flat on his stomach on the not so clean marble floor. Mr. Park quickly comforts him with his injuries.

Heejin steps back from his attempt, saying a quick, "Um, I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry."

"You don't know?"

"Sure, he was getting on my nerves, but I didn't know I would actually do that..."

She looks up to the crowd, and as if the adrenaline is dying down, her brain slowly recollects back to a normal state, a nervous pit suddenly bubbling in her insides, because oh my god she just did that.

I just did that.

She felt holes burning at her back, but out of every curious face in the whole crowd, a particular one catches her attention. The stranger's gaze is strong, even with the crowd covering her, she couldn't take her attention off the girl. Blonde straight hair that tumbles down like a waterfall, as if, when you run your fingers through, it will smoothly travel through. Her eyebrows are, as Heejin noted, an unusual shape, slanted down and straight. And despite her left eye being covered by an eyepatch, Heejin still feels a strong pull towards her doll-like eyes.

"Jeon Heejin! Are you even listening to me?!" She jumps upon hearing her name, meeting the gaze of the now even more frustrated Mr. Park.

"Uh, what?" She quickly looks at the crowd again, the girl from earlier gone.

Huh?

"Unbelievable, get her out of here!" With a demanding tone to his voice, he points to the automatic doors. Heejin instantly snaps out of her observation once feeling the security's handhold on tighter on her forearm, attempting to drag her away.

With all her might, she pushes away his muscular grip that attempted to come for her again.

"No touchie Jung-soon, You know I'm leaving."

He lets go, raising his hands in defense. "Just doing my job, Jeon."

Jung-soon the security guard is the second staff member Heejin can tolerate. And it's not just because he gave her a banana when she didn't have enough time for lunch on her second day of work —Okay, maybe it is. It's because he's nice.

Everyone's eyes follow her movement as she picks up the snack from the floor and pay for the squished bread on the counter, tossing the money to the cashier before leaving. Security follows her every move until they have confirmation that she is out of sight.

"Here take this," Jung-soon rounds his post and opens a little compartment. "You may not feel it yet, but the adrenaline will slowly die down. You should get it checked out, it looks like it's swelling there." He hands Heejin a cold pack, settling it on her knuckles. She thanks the older man with gratitude.

"Guess I'm banned from coming here, huh?"

The man lets out a low chuckle, "You bet you are, you're lucky Mr. Park didn't call the authorities on you. But that guy might still press charges."

"I know who can help me with that."

"That's great, how do you expect to leave, can you ride your bike?"

"I don't think so, can you keep it for me until I can pick it up?"

"Alright Jeon, any place to treat that hand of yours is quite far, sure you don't want to call a taxi?"

"I can handle it."

"I know. See you around, Jeon."

(***Beep***

_Justastranger: Do you have what I asked for?_

_\- I'm coming._)


	2. 2

"Hyunjin! What the fuck happened to my vase?!"

"Language, puppy." Hyunjin sits in the middle of the corridor, clearly waiting for her friend's arrival for Heejin is delayed a good four hours than the time she initially thought she could be on her bed.

"You're a demon aren't you? Wouldn't you be the cause of my bad behavior?"

"First of all, I will not accept this fallacy, what comes out of your mouth and what you do is your own doing." She stands from her place on the ground, the same tranquil lilt flowing out of her lips, closing in on Heejin to pat her head. Despite only being a forehead taller, she does all the things taller friends do to their shorter sides —pets her head, laughs at her for not reaching the top cupboard, uses her as a human armrest. Heejin usually counters with slapping her away and expressing her disapproval.

Hyunjin retreats and bumps past her shoulder as she goes towards the kitchen to switch off the howling boiler on the stove, "And secondly, I prefer to have class and rather not use aggressive profanities."

"So sorry for my words, let me rephrase myself." She replies rather sarcastically, "What the hell did you do that broke my vase, Hyunjin?" Her eyes traveled between the shattered glass and the close to death yellow flowers then to Hyunjn who had the nerve to disregard.

"Who cares? It's an ugly vase."

"Don't say that! I painted that with my nana." Rest her soul.

"Well, tell your 'nana' that a cat broke it."

"A cat?" Heejin repeats her words, almost doubling back at how ridiculous the excuse is.

"Yes, there was a cat, I don't know where it came from."

"Hyunjin, I live on the third floor. How could a cat possibly break-in?"

Hyunjin comes up to the short girl again, sipping away on her tea with an eyebrow arched, "I have no idea. Where's my bread, puppy?"

"I don't have it, and can you stop calling me puppy?"

"I punish liars, remember? I really suggest handing them over would be the best call, rabbit."

"Calling me rabbit is not ideal either, can't you call me something cuter like Bunny?"

"Fine, bunny," She sets down her mug down on the floor, clearing her throat before arranging herself to be face to face with Heejin, a stupidly calm demeanor present, "you leave me no choice —Look at me."

"No."

"Well, too bad."

Their gazes are suddenly unable to relocate from one other, as if a force is holding Heejin's head down in one direction, compelling her to look into Hyunjin's syrup eyes while they transition into a mesmerizing golden orange colour, her pupils dilating, trapping her in a trance-like state —like her eyes is the sun wanting to blind her poor self and take over her body.

"Hand it over. This is your last chance."

"Not gonna happen."

"Bunny..." Hyunjin's voice turns scratchy, all the sweetness from her tone changing to an intimidating hoarse growl that would surely terrify a lot of individuals.  
It's agreed upon, that yes, her turn to her demonic voice is daunting. But after many of the brunette's attempts from before, it doesn't strike on Heejin's fears anymore.

It's like pulling out a rabbit from a hat, after watching the magic trick a few times, it gets boring. You feel no need to understand, you just walk away.

"Give me the bread."

"Not doing it."

"Please?"

"No."

The taller brunette morphs back to her previous homo sapien form, puffing out her cheeks in frustration. To further express her annoyance, she shakes her head in the same beat as the clicking on her tongue. "Why does it never work on you? Are you some sort of odd eye guardian or something? Let me see your eyes."

"No, don't touch me. You just suck at being a demon." She slams the squished croissant on her chest as hard as possible. And as expected, the brunette doesn't even flinch. She stumbles back, unbalanced, but is too happy with the thought of bread to even care —which now Heejin knows is her favourite.

("Isn't that a bit too much?" Heejin counts the bread on her tray, totaling them to a seven, "Are any of these for me by chance?"

"Nope."

"But I'm paying."

"Still."

"I don't see why you like them so much."

Hyunjin's offended face displays, "It's a mixture of flour, water, and yeast that is precisely crafted to have a beautiful brown base and perfect crunch. How could you not see it? It fits every occasion —Want eggs? It goes perfectly with bread. Oh, want something sweet instead? Bread's capabilities are topnotch. It's just one of god's greatest creations, and dare I say it, even better than me."

Weirdo.

"Whatever." Heejin shrugs and grabs the tray from her, cursing the skies that to what compelled her to keep the demon.)

"Did you just say I suck at being a demon?"

"No." A blatant lie. But Hyunjin dismisses the conversation with a wave of her hand.

Heejin rolls her eyes, coming back to sweep away the small bits of glass on the floor, a struggling task for someone who've just injured her hand, but Hyunjin doesn’t seem to take note of it as she is too distracted typing out something on the Tv.

"Care to watch with me? I find most of your selections rather mundane —like your love life. So I decided to find my own." Hyunjin tosses her tall self on to the couch, setting the film up before she takes a bite off her croissant, eyes gleaming at the presence of gooey chocolate inside.

"What's wrong with what I watch?"

"Naruto is boring."

"You take that back, you uncultured swine!"

"Just watch with me."

"Gross, I rather not watch two adults consummating."

"I'm offended that you think my mind is limited to the arts of pornography."

"How could I not?"

"I have my own interest, puppy."

"It's Heejin."

"Rabbit." She challenges, and Heejin admits defeat without a fight, knowing that she'll never win anyway.

"Like what?"

"Like this one." She jabs on the play button and the film starts to play on screen. The camera slowly pans down into a dirty ratty man lying in a poorly lit room, and then narration —Blah...Blah...Blah...

Heejin glances at Hyunjin who seems enticed going into the opening, "What's this?"

"Oldboy."

"Oldboy?"

"Oldboy is purely the example of fantastic cinema gold. The story is perfectly composed and layered, and the cinematography is beyond breathtaking."

"Cool."

"It's more than cool."

"You seem like you like it already." Heejin points out.

"You still don't understand why, don't you?" She doesn't have to answer that, "Now I know why your life is suffering from constant morose."

"Stop being an ass."

"My ass is amazing."

"Whatever, I'm going in my room." Heejin attempts to walk away, which is found to be a hard task if someone grips on your wrists like a pair of steel handcuffs. "Stay with me while I watch."

"I have better things to do."

"Like?"

"Sleep."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just sit."

"Whatever." She sits, but chooses to focus on her phone as she sinks down beside Hyunjin on the cushions, her head comfortably resting on the demon's shoulder.

"You should really admit it by now."

"What?"

"You love me."

"Never." She pushes her away and flies to the other end of the couch. Hyunjin snickers at her reaction and moves herself to be closer to the girl yet again.

"What took you so long to get home? I thought you died or something."

"I had to get my hand checked up, getting there was long, the waiting time was long, getting it x-rayed was long. I apparently bruised it."

"How did that happen?"

"Punched an annoying dude."

"You punched him? With what, your baby fists?" Hyunjin mocks.

"Shut up."

"I assume you got fired again."

"No doubt."

"Not the first time. You have quite a reputation."

"Like you won't have one if you ever worked."

"Of course I won't, I was always known as a charming one." It’s not a lie, but Heejin is too prideful to admit that.

"Yeah, because you have stupid magical powers."

"I take offense."

"And I care."

"All I ask you is to be nice to me, puppy, keep in mind everything I've done for you."

"What have you done?"

"Well, I brought you home that time you were drunk."

"Then I let you live rent-free in my house, fed you, clothed you, bought you a phone and everything you wanted."

"And I give you nonstop entertainment."

"Not enough. Anything else?"

"Also that time when I-" Hyunjin stops herself, the end of the sentence coming out like a strange swallowing gulp, a glimmer of relief flickers through her eyes like she just caught herself before spilling the secret beans. Heejin raises her eyebrows;

"Nevermind."

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say nothing, just forget about it." She grins, turning to the TV with her full attention. Heejin stares at her, a curious question mark painted across her face. As if staring long and hard could help her observe the answer of the mystery, "You're not telling me something."

"Maybe I'm not, you'll never know." She winks, Heejin fake gags and settles to stop questioning her since she knew that the general conversation isn't going to progress in any way that will possibly help her, her words just confusing the latter deeper.

"Want a bite?"

"No."

"Suit yourself."

^^^

"Stop it." Jiwoo slams her chest, resulting in Heejin yelping at the unexpected attack.

"What was that for?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hit that hard." She apologizes frantically, trying to soothe the pain she inflicted on her friend. Once she was sure Heejin won't suffer from any sort of injuries, she straightens herself up again, "But that was for your never-ending spiral of perturbations."

"They are real problems," Heejin claims as her hand awkwardly rubs on her chest.

"I know, we understand, but base on what's happening, asking your parents for help is the best option." Yerim inputs. "And you think that too."

"No, I don't."

"Oh yes, you do." She says with an indicative look. And Heejin knows exactly what she's trying to do.

"Don't you even dare use your weird Psychology tricks on me, Yerim."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm not." Damn Psychology majors with their art of reading and persuasion.

"You know what I feel about making them pay for me."

"Just for a while, just until you're settled and capable, then they can stop. It's just money for your rent, I'm sure that they'll be more than happy to help you."

"Okay fine, I'll think about it." Yerim gives herself a proud thumbs up at successfully pushing her to do it. Except Heejin can be very easily coaxed, making her someone who isn't much a challenge to begin with. Jiwoo wraps her arms around the younger's figure, tightly squeezing and also rubbing her cheeks against Heejin's black hair the most Chuu way possible, offering as much best friend comfort as possible.

"How did you even get fired?"

"I suck at my job."

"And how does that explain your hand?"

"I punched the guy who got me fired." She shows her injured knuckles that were bigger than it's initial size, the bandage littered with Hyunjin's drawing of cats —She insisted to show her art in case Heejin misses her, Heejin didn't bother to protest.

"Wait what?! You punched a guy?" Jiwoo yells louder than called for, it makes Heejin cover her mouth with her palms.

"I know, I know, it's dumb."

"Yes, but it's you. I know you've always threatened to do it, but I didn't think you had it in you to actually do it.” Yerim says, being the oh so good friend she is. Yet Heejin hears something behind it that she can't pinpoint.

"Haseul unnie won't be too happy about this."

"Hey, don't be too hard on her. It's probably not completely her fault." Jiwoo defends and Heejin is thankful for that.

"Yeah, I'm working on it."

"You always say that."

"I already got a call back from the one I applied to a month ago this morning."

"That's great, what is it?"

"Nothing big really, I just need to stand in front of their place dressed in a sexual strawberry outfit to promote the new berry loco desserts." She says rather enthusiastically, I mean, it isn't a bad job. But Jiwoo's face says differently, features wrinkling in disappointment. At least, Yerim finds it an interesting task.

"Oh Hek, as your best friend, I don't think I'm letting you take the job."

"Thanks, but you're not the one paying me and the cash part is more important."

"We'll find you a better one, something that doesn't involve you looking like a sexual strawberry. It's ruining the image of strawberries, and my best friend."

"What's sexual?"

_Crap._

With the familiar voice came from behind, Heejin not so subtly cowers behind the beside her, who like wonderful friends they are made sure that she’s still visible for the beach hair girl to see.

"Ryujin."

Shin Ryujin is popular and friendly, both genders seem to take an interest in her girl crush nature. And Ryujin also asked Heejin out once, she kindly rejected it. But then she tried again, and it came out with the same result. 

Ryujin is not the worst person in the world, in fact, the furthest from it. But the awkward atmosphere just never left.

"Where's your parents?"

Ryujin seems dumbfounded by the Heejin's random question but nonetheless plays along. "The last time I checked, they're still in Gangnam-gu."

"I meant your other parents."

"Oh," She chuckles in the lowest of voices, "they're there." Ryujin points up ahead where the two unnies she always glued to are. One of which being Hwang Yeji from her former grocery part-time. Heejin hopes that Yeji didn't say anything about her getting fired to Ryujin or her partner.

Not that she's scared they'll talk behind her back, she knows that Jisu as a person is incredibly soft and is the type who loves to hold on to her friends whenever they're walking. And the same goes for her girlfriend and best friends. They're too friendly.

She's more ashamed for people to know.

"I had to leave. I love them and they're cute together. But they're being too lovey-dovey right now that I can't handle the third-wheeling anymore."

Heejin's friends secretly send a knowing look to her, she just rolls her eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Hekkie is unemployed."

_Thanks a lot._

"And the sexual part?"

"She's considering taking a job where she becomes a sexual strawberry."

"Wow, literally job of the year. So amazing." They chuckle at the famed Ryujin sarcasm, "I mean that's a bit strange, but I mean, it works."

A thoughtful look comes across Ryujin's unrealistically satiny face whilst she tucked her hair behind her ear. "But if you're still interested, I do have an offer."

"Um thank you, but It's totally fi-" Heejin feels an elbow against on her back, prompting her to not continue herself. Ryujin doesn't seem to notice her writhe in pain, gritting her front teeth as she turns to glare at the bright smiley Yerim while the oldest among the three answers for her, "She'll love to hear about it."

"Well..." Heejin replies hesitantly, not entirely fond of the idea. "Where do you work exactly?"

"Oh, I work at Elokuva."

They are taken back by the rather unexpected job, "Elokuva? That fancy-ass cinema?"

The younger girl nods.

"Oh my god! Hek, you gotta work there. They literally have a bar and has the fanciest food for the cinema. And they also have that really cool drive-in. Jiwoo and Yerim are basically glowing in excitement, pulling at Heejin's arm like dogs wanting to be taken for a walk, practically saying, 'Think about the discount we could have.'

She pushes them away.

"Aren't you already part of that famous dance crew? Why work?"

"I mean, yeah, we do some gigs from time to time, but it's not enough to pay for my living yet. So, what do you say? We are in desperate need of a sub for the month"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Ryujin's smile broadens, her famous whisker dimples visible, "Great, I'll ring you as soon as I get an answer."

"You have my number right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, thanks for telling me, Ryujin."

"Of course, no problem." She waves them away, regrouping with her own posse ahead.

"She's really nice."

"I know."

"I heard that she's really clever."

"Yeah."

"And she speaks to you a lot."

"I can see."

"And she's helping you get a job."

"Whatever."

"Oh my god! She likes you Hek!" Her friends shriek, with the biggest bright smiles on their faces. It makes Heejin question how on earth she managed to befriend two of the brightest people ever, being only the two of them who can ever rival each other in blithe personalities.

"Oh yeah, she did."

"Maybe she still does."

"I hope not."

They look at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe you were really considering not to take her offer?" Heejin smiles sheepishly, head slightly crooked down in embarrassment.

"I never wanted to believe them, unnie, but are you dumb?" How Yerim said that without really giving an ounce of insult is enthralling.

"No, it's just —It'll be awkward. I know she used to like me, or maybe still like me, as you said. I mean... That's very endearing and all, but it'll just be extremely awkward."

"What happened to that badass Heejin who punched a guy?"

"Her badassery is currently not present, I think she went on a trip to Paris. Enjoying macaroons on top of the Eiffel tower, gladly avoiding this situation."

"Unfortunately, physical Heejin has no social life, radiates too much loser energy and will never meet anyone to go to Paris with her." The sudden voice travels through her eardrums, a hand pressing on her waist and with Heejin's tolerance to tickling, it makes her body jolt. Having a whole human body slam on you wouldn't be the best thing, but it's what Jiwoo receives when her first instinct was to leap forward to her friend. It almost makes them both fall, and the probability of Heejin ending up on her boobs is high.

Heejin opens her eye to peek at the cause of fright, said cause seems to be having the time of her life as she laughs uncontrollably at her own doing. It sends anger flowing through the black haired's veins.

"Hyujin, what the hell are you doing here?!" She didn't try much to conceal her annoyance from the taller brunette's cocky smirk, even though being very aware of the fact that they are on campus grounds.

"What? I told you I was bored." Hyunjin answers, admiring the school's hybrid of the modern and rustic interior, but mostly the attractive individuals winking her way.

"Yes, but I told you to stay at home.”

Realizing that the devil eyeing down a fellow school mate of hers makes Heejin flick her forehead, her face snapping back with a grin, "And I told you that I have don't have to listen to you."

"And I said I was gonna kick you out if you didn't."

"Girls, calm down, everyone is staring." The shorter girl's glare is extra stern and glued to the irritating demon, but she takes a second to glance at the staring crowd.

"Nothing to see here, go on with your day." Jiwoo and Yerim shoo them as nicely as possible, living up to their reputation by sending gummy smiles that radiate rainbows and glitters.

When the coast clears, they turn back to the bickering duo, "Who is this and why are you screaming at each other?" Jiwoo lightly demands, mostly expecting Heejin to explain.

"Hi, I'm Hyunjin, Heejin's best friend." Hyunjin casually shakes the older's hand, but sends Yerim a wink, it makes Heejin smacks her head for making a move on their youngest —No one is allowed to pollute their youngest without a background check and a trustworthy reputation.

"You're not my best friend, I told you that you're simply my roommate that doesn't pay rent."

"You keep saying that, you know it's not true."

Heejin thinks to herself that if only she were Jiwoo unnie, she would have roundhouse kicked the demon already.

"Wait, you live with someone? Since when?"

"Four months ago."

"Four months ago?! Almost half a year?! Why didn't tell us anything?" Jiwoo's high pitched voice screeched an octave higher, loud enough for the occupants who just want to get to their classes to stop and stare.

"I don't know."

"Is that why you canceled our Netflix sleepovers?" Considering how glued they are, Heejin is not also entirely sure how she managed to hide this for almost half a year from her friends.

"Is this also why you didn't want to celebrate your birthday with me this year?" Jiwoo pouts, the edges of her eyes unrealistically drooping.

"I already had a big party last year, it's your turn to celebrate properly."

"We should be taking responsibility as your best friends!"

"No, I'm her best friend!"

"What are you even talk about?"

Heejin rolls her eyes, suddenly thinking to herself how she could make it a life goal to see the front of her brain one day due to how much she rolls them. _Cool._

She listens to their back and forth comments until she's decided she's had enough, choosing to silently slips away from the three with the excuse of her not being able to handle this much stupidity in the morning.

Yerim stands in the sidelines, completely unaware of her absence, but completely fascinated at the bickering two. She has no plans to get between them.

"Nope."

"I so am."

"No, I am!"

"I don't even know you, but I already think you're a massive meanie."

"I'm not a meanie!"

"What are you then?!"

"I'm hemorrhoid, my job is to piss off people like you!"

"Very funny."

"I know, that's why I'm Heejin's best friend!"

Idiots.


	3. 3

Heejin leans back on the seat, indulging in Heize's sultry voice that is playing through her earphones as she glances out the window, watching the bus cross the bridge, the sun reflecting on the waves below. The city skyline getting further and further away from her periphery. It's been a while since she's witnessed such a view, deciding to savor it longer by taking a photo with her amazing photography skills —Which is nothing much.

She's never had the best experience in vehicles.

This bus ride is terrifying her because it’s reported to be a rainy couple of weeks and she’s terrified that it’ll suddenly start pouring. But she decided to grow balls just this once.

She can do it.

Heejin sits back on her seat, staring as nature passes by her window. She takes in the greenery and thinks about how no one gives them attention until they're there in front of their eyes. She’s one of those people.

But her observation session gets interrupted by the bus coming to a sudden stop, the passengers, including herself, falling forward upon the powerful halt. She grunts at the force she takes trying to reduce the impact of her fall. Her heart pounds unbearably in her chest, she clutches on her seat until she manages to calm its frantic beat, trying to control her breathing by reciting the phrase, ‘you'll be fine, you're okay,' over and over again in her head.

What the fuck?

The couple who were closely making out behind her earlier are now mumbling inaudible lines of annoyance as some at the front tried to pinpoint the reason for the stop, agog heads attempting to analyze the bus driver’s situation. And said driver opens the rear door, making silence covers the fellow passengers.

Heejin could only raise her head in an effort, cursing at the flash of a black suit and the familiar cursive golden J on the front pocket.

"Please everybody, remain calm." The man tries to control the slightly frantic crowd, showing everybody his security badge.

"I mean no harm to anyone." Spoken like an extraterrestrial, he made his way to the back, politely excusing those in the way. He stops in front of a very embarrassed and chagrined Heejin, offering his hand out in the most casually bizarre way ever.

"Ms. Jeon, long time no see.”

"What are you doing here, Chris?" Heejin whispers, her voice still slightly shaken, but better. She's trying to look anywhere but him, but also actively avoid every inquisitive eye and cellphone that she assumes is recording everything pan out. Being the center of unwanted attention has been happening way too much, maybe Hyunjin's presence is influencing her worst than she thought.

"I've been sent by your mum." Her face flusters up and she hopes to the heavens above that no one in this bus goes to her school or recognizes her.

"Not again."

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice. Come with me in the car please." She decides to just oblige than to make a bigger scene in the bus. Hesitantly following him in the vehicle that stopped transport in the highway, she's sure that this is not entirely legal, but she's sure her parents have a way of fixing it. Chan apologizes for his actions to the pissed off bus driver and then to the even more pissed off vehicles stopped by his appearance before going into the ride, starting up the engine once double checking if she was well seated.

"I can't believe you did that, I can't believe she sent again." By now, she's recovered by the fright, busy glaring at the blonde. Her irritation challenged when the older sends a nonchalant grin, his alien-like facade that made him all proper and protective security guard tumbles down, as result, he slightly relaxes on the driver seat, running his fingers through his curls and drops the formalities.

And albeit the formality required in his position, it’s weird to Heejin because: 1) his older and it’s weird. 2) they’re way past that line of formality. 3) Who the hell likes being called Miss with their surname. Heejin is a struggling art major college student who thinks that quite a title is too superior for her person.

"You think I want to do it? You know it's embarrassing for me too. But I have to do it, it's my job now."

"This is ridiculous. I mean, How do you even have Rosie? I thought it broke in the crash." (Rosie is the name of her sister's car, she bought its model based on one of her favorite films, her first wish after finishing up in university.)

"It was repaired and Mr. Jeon offered her to me.."

"She would have love for you to have it."

"I promise I still understand it's value."

"I know. But what I don't know is why you had to stop a freaking bus with this car, Christopher. A freaking bus in the middle of the day when it's busiest! What am I? Royal? That was embarrassing."

"I had no choice. It's a four-hour trip back home, your mother was just worried."

"How did you even know which one I was in?"

"I have my ways."

"Whatever." A huff of annoyance left her mouth, crossing her arms as she settles to not argue any further. His chuckles bounce from the walls, "Put your seatbelt on, Ms. Jeon."

“Please stop calling me that.”

“It’s my job to, you’re my boss.”

“Fuck no, never.”

It was at that moment they both heard a droplet of water pitapat on the glass, that’s also when Heejin realizes that the previously barely bright sky beginning to get clouded by a vast sea of grey cotton candy that can kill you with atmospheric water vapors and thunderbolts.

“Is it raining?”

Maybe she does regret taking this trip after all.

“Yes.”

“A storm?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Shit.”

Chan purposely slows down the car, he has no care that this is a highway and all the people behind him are angry. He’s not chancing it when it comes to the girl, knowing how she feels about the situation.

Heejin’s heart starts to pump faster than ever. She is batshit terrified of storms and thunder. But in a car? That’s a big no-no. It’s like the haunting memories won’t leave her alone. She stares out of the window, staring at the strangers who couldn't see her through the dim tinted windows, avoiding the pitiful and sad eyes of her security guard. "Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Want me to turn on some music?”

"Please."

"Right on it."

•

Heejin breathes in when she reaches the outside of her door.

She's nervous.

As nervous as a person who hadn’t shown up in front of her parents for half a year. Yeah, dead ass nervous that they're going to yell at her.

Bang chan notices her distress and sets his palms on her shoulder, they make eye contact with a knowing glint, and Heejin feels a small inch of calm attempting to control her nerves.

They've always been close, but not a way that could be considered as soulmates or even him being the person who understands her most. He’s more like a brother. He's been there throughout her lowest and highest.

(Okay, she did have a small crush on him when her sister first introduced the new kid from Australia. But that's all the past now.)

The door cracks open and she's instantly pulled into her mother's body, "Heejin dear, how are you, sunshine?" She relaxes in her hold.

"I was fine until you sent Chan to stop a bus." She kisses her mother's similar Rosey rice cake cheeks that are now slightly wrinkling as her middle age period reaches its climax.

The familiar scent of fresh flowers linger in the air, an all too cozy sense of recognition bubbles in Heejin's tummy, her body slightly pulls towards the familiarity and gives in to the fresh aroma welcoming her home. The beautifully displaced bouquet of African Daisies sit perfectly in the middle of the foyer, along it was a frame of their family and Christopher —He was always considered family despite having no direct relations. A small smile forms at the sight of her clinging to her sisters' arms, seeing their smiles are bittersweet.

"Honey, what happened to your hand?"

"I’m actually here to talk to you about that." She turns to her mother before the woman could notice her dwell, "But I want to know how you knew I was coming?"

"Well, a friend of yours came to visit today and told me about your choice of transportation, but then I found out it was going to rain. I just panicked and I-"

"Relax." She holds on the older woman's soft hands, touched by her worries. Her mother shows a sign of relief by dramatically cupping her heart. "I just worry, Hekkie, I am proud that you're starting to ride cars and buses again, but I don't think it's the best choice for you to take the bus whenever you wish to visit us or go out with friends or go to sch-"

"Mum..." She whines, purposely dragging out the word to express her irritation towards the matter. "You know what I feel about how you baby me. I'm an adult now, I am capable of being independent. You have to stop."

"But I can still hire you a driver, you can even have Chan if you want."

"No."

"I'm sorry, dear. It's just your friend just came by an-"

"Who is this friend you keep talking about?"

"She's in the living room with your father, go see for yourself." With swift movements triggered by her mum's words and curiosity, she makes her way to the living room.

As the couch approaches in her sights, she can't help but hear the familiar irritatingly loud cheers and exchanging voices of commenters —they always seemed too enthusiastic for a football match. She knows that it has to be her dad, being the only male in a family of five, they let him have his own time on the Tv, sometimes even choosing to stay with him, but never admitting that the cheesy one-liner action movies or the loud competitive football matches slightly tip on their interest.

She prepares to greet her dad, but what she didn't foresee was for two figures (her dad and the other being female) to jump up the sofa.

She backpedals in shock.

"GOAL!" The duo from the sofa jump in delight, the popcorn on their lap flying to the sky in the process, but they didn't seem to care as they high-five each other.

Heejin's eyes widen in revelation of the mystery Identity. "Hyunjin? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Language!"

"Sorry mum."

"Oh honey, you spilled popcorn all over our guest." Her mother makes her way over to the brunette, motherly patting away the bits of kernel from her grey hoodie. "Sorry about him, he gets a little overly-excited sometimes."

"It’s no problem." Heejin glares at the taller who is sporting a knowing smile, "I enjoyed watching football, Heejin never had an interest in it." She pats the man's shoulders who has seemed to calm down from his victorious hype.

"This girl here is great, Hee. No wonder you would want her as a flatmate."

She gives the brunette a look of disbelief and betrayal, If it were a Looney Tunes animation, you could practically see her nose hair flaring and smoke steaming out her ears. Heejin jabs her pointer finger at the direction of the stairs, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hyunjin nods, excusing herself from the Jeons as she made her way up, following Heejin into her room. Although the smallest, it was always convenient to be the first room up the stairs. Hyunjin opts to sit on the reading nook which is a small compartment space by the window.

"What do you think you're doing here, Hyun? How do you even know where my parents live?"

"It wasn't hard to find."

"Oh my god... Did you brain-wash them as you did to that girl the other day? I swear, if you dare try one of your stupid 'What do you desire most' tricks on them, I'll kill you and send you back to hell myself."

"It’s just my charm’s doing, no ability needed." She states with a rather offended look, following her claim with, "I can easily make friends any time I want."

"I didn't even know you have friends, I thought you're too enervating and intolerable to have friends."

"But you're my friend, and It indeed worked on you."

"Nope."

"Sure thing, Puppy. You'll miss me if I leave."

Heejin frowns at her statement, "I wouldn't even realize you were gone."

"I will prove you wrong, Jeon."

"Oh yeah?" Heejin smirks at the brunette's twisted eyebrows, eyes squinting in an irritated manner. "How will you do it? Your magical powers don't work on me, and you're not exactly virtuous."

"Did you just say I have magical powers?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't shoot fireballs off my hands or swing a wand around, yelling spells. I'm not part of Hogwarts for god's sake. Those movies are ridiculous."

"They don't shoot fireballs from their hands."

(Heejin never watched it herself, but Yerim was always a big fan of it.)

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, but you do teleport and you're basically bulletproof."

The taller brunette shrugs in return, "Fair enough."

Hyunjin’s curiosity travels to different parts of the room, it’s a pure white and black room with random colorful accents everywhere. A bunch of stuffed animals perfect aligned on her bed, her desk looks worn out yet is organized, a small layer of dust building up due to the lack of activity it gets.

Hyunjin spots a light beige guitar.

She stands to retrieve it and hands it to the girl beside her.

Heejin takes it without comment, subconsciously plucking on random strands and playing the notes she remembers. Slightly struggling with her injured hand, but she manages.

"But seriously though, what are you doing here?"

"Well honestly, If you weren't going to ask you mum about the money, I was going to."

"You know you're a right asshole for not talking to me before you made this decision." Heejin smacks her head, and as usual, it didn't seem to inflict any source of pain as her face remains nonchalant with her usual grin.

"Oh, I know, the worst."

They stay there for god knows how long, it must be pretty long considering that the sky is now dark and the rain had died down (Heejin notes that living in the countryside always had its advantage of seeing more of the shimmering lights in a painting of black). At this point in time, their occasional banter turns into comfortable chats and Hyunjin listening to Heejin’s playing.

"You know your mum showed me your photo albums."

"Oh?"

"You were an adorable child, it makes me wonder what happened to you." Out of pique, Heejin playfully punches her arm with her nonaffected hand.

"I even saw your naked pics."

"Shut up.”

"I never knew that was how I would see you in that state."

"Perv!"

They were interrupted by Ms. Jeon knocking on the door, yelling a light, "We're having dinner in five minutes.” Before hearing her footsteps distant.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Am I allowed to or should I leave?" Hyunjin follows up with a question.

"You can go ahead if you want to."

"No, I think I would rather stay and we get home together."

The smile she offers and the not so subtle avoidance of eye contact is strange.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Is it so wrong that I want my best friend to get home safely?"

Heejin rolls her eyes —another step to reaching her life mission. "We're not best friends, stop foisting me."

"Never."

When they both stand from the mat, Hyunjin unexpectedly places her arm around Heejin, offering a soft smile that Heejin notes are very out of her character.

But then her punching someone is very out of her character too.

"You're being weird."

"Let's just go down. I assume whatever your mum made would taste better than anything you made for us."

They proceed to the dining table where her parents' are seated, Heejin sits in between her parents as Hyunjin casually planting herself on the seat beside Mr. Jeon as if she is already part of the family.

"Christopher! Come join us. It’s been a while since we’ve had one of the girls around.”

"Yes, sir." The blonde joins the table and they start their meal.

"So Hyunjin, what do you major in?"

"I don't go to university, at least not yet. I'm planning maybe next year."

Heejin raises her eyebrows. 'You are?'

The demon only responds with a wink.

"Oh, don't worry, it's good to take breaks sometimes. What do you plan to major in then?"

"I do have an interest in film arts. But I think I'll maybe take music."

Heejin's eyes almost bulge out her sockets, thankfully it doesn't, but she does choke with the air in her lungs. "Wait, music?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" 

"You?"

"Oh Heejin, don't be rude. You were supposed to take music too until you wanted to follow your sister and take arts."

Heejin huffs at her father's comeback.

"Why aren't you eating dear? Your food will get cold."

"Yeah, yeah."

Taking a spoon full of the meat, it almost made Heejin want to cry in joy, the memories from her childhood being reminisced with one bite. Looking at the seats around her, it pains her to see the vacant spots, she thinks back to how her family was before.

It makes her regret that through everything, how she forgot that she still had her parents and Christopher here with her.

"So have you spoken to your sister lately?"

"No, dad. How is she?"

"She's fine. She's been calling a lot lately, maybe you should call her too."

Heejin can see how Hosook unnie finally having the thought to call them elevated her parents. And it devastates her deeply how she hasn't thought about how ghosting her own parents for so long is affecting them.

"I'll make sure I will."

Chan looks over to send a proud smile.

And she looks over to Hyunjin who is sending waves of confusion regarding their conversation, yet urging her to finally bring the topic in.

She sighs.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes, Hekkie?" They draw their attention to her, her father having the decency to turn away from his almost finished food, his full attention solidified on his daughter.

"I have something to tell you."

"Go on."

"I need money for this month's rent, I'm sure that you know I lost my job again. And I don't have enough to pay for it." She moves her gaze on the ground, culpable.

"Oh Princess," Dad coos out, "Of course we'll help. We understand it must be hard after Yoonkyeong. We understand if getting a job is too much of a liability to your school life and health right now." She smiles at them, low-key disappointed on how fast they succumbed to the idea. They should be yelling at her in disappointment or reprimanding her for losing a job again.

Her mother just adds gas to the flames by backing up with, "It's honestly fine, honey. We've always got you covered."

"But I don't want to be a putz and just muck around, I promised Yoonkyeong unnie that I'll take care of you guys, not the other way around anymore."

"Why not? It's truly a great opportunity." She sends a death threatening glare to Hyunjin who always seems to deteriorate every situation she stumbles upon. "Oh, my apologies, I realize that there's no need for my input at this moment."

"Anyway, what I was trying to say was I got a new job offer. Please let me help you too."

"Your sisters would be proud of you."

"I know." They stand from their seats to engulf her smaller size into a comforting and a well-needed hug. Hyunjin and Chan stay in the side, observing the interaction in awe.

The night continues, the family members introducing new topics to their guest, Hyunjin gladly listens and takes the embarrassing stories of her friend in glee. And of course, Heejin had to bring in the possible lawsuit she might go against for punching the Orange guy, her parents promise to deal with him in the future.

"Ah, as always, an amazing meal." Mr. Jeon stands from his seat, patting his daddy belly. The girls chuckle at his antics.

"Well, look at the time." He stretches before retrieving his wallet and phone from the coffee table. "The boys and I are going to get some drinks at the pub." He goes up to his wife and gives her a loving kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, my dearest wife."

After her mother, he goes on to wrap his arms around his youngest daughter, putting a small peck on her forehead.

"Princess, visit more, okay? I missed you."

"Promise dad. Don't drink too much."

"Never did."

He then bids Hyunjin goodbye, not forgetting to shake her hand in delight, "You should bring Hyunjin with you more too, It's good to be able to talk to someone about football."

"Whatever."

Mr. Jeon leaves the premises of his house, with Chris walking him out to his car.

"Well Mum, I think I have to go too." Very much like her father, Heejin places an affectionate kiss on her mother's cheek. Her mum holds on her shoulder, giving it a pat before the pair made their way back to the dining table.

"Would you want a ride back home?"

"No thanks, I'll just catch the last bus with Hyunjin." She smiles before approaching the taller who sticks close to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mam', her mind is adamant. I promise I'll take good care of her." Hyunjin reminds and the Heejin mentally thanks her.

"Come on then." She hooks herself on to the brunette's arm, taking her to the foyer with the older Jeon walking the girls to the door, constantly reminding them to be safe on their trip home.

"Heejin," She turns to their security guard, leaving Hyunjin to discuss with her mother. "I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

He offers a box, opening its lid to reveal a thin gold necklace with a golden bunny pendant glimmering. Heejin instantly recognizes the jewelry, picking it up to observe and reminisce.

"It's Yoonkyeong unnie's necklace. I thought she lost it, where did you find it?" She makes eye contact with the blonde man, knowing full well that he knows what she's feeling.

"I found it in the box of memories of Abbie while I was helping your mum clean out her stuff."

Heejin frowns at the grim memory of Abbie's sickness, despite her allergies towards fur, she was always fond of that Holland Lop bunny, she still remembers it's soft white fur and Rorschach brown accents, or how it scrunched it's nose everything she tried to touch it. She also remembers how crushed her sisters were after Abbie's death, she remembers how pained she felt when the three girls had to stand side by side, holding a farewell for the bunny.

When she was young, she thought lost can only be so painful. Her older self proved her wrong.

At least Yoongyeong unnie is with Abbie now.

"You're giving it to me?"

"She would have wanted you to have it. I still remember bringing you to the hospital after you decided to sit by Abbie's cage while she was sick."

"You guys were being ridiculous, all I did was a sneeze."

"Your eyes were inflamed and swelling."

"Whatever."

"Thank you for this," She cups over it with her palms, a glum smile tuned in her lips, "but I don't think I can take it. At least not yet." Heejin sets it down by the photo frame of her whole family, seeing the happiness radiating from the past.

It hits her that they might never be able to feel that again.

"I'm sorry." She sends the brightest grin she could make to the man who was always like a brother to her, giving him the reassurance that she is fine and will get through it.

Christopher respects her decision, choosing to hug her, "Goodbye Hekkie, I hope I can see you more."

"Of course."

She waves a quick farewell to her family, once again thanking the gods that she was fortunate enough to be brought up by amazing people.

"We should get home."

^^^

"So, you're interested in music huh?"

"Yes, does it surprise you?"

"Just never heard you indulge in the art of it or anything."

"You planned to take music too, puppy."

"Well, you hear me singing in the showers every day and I have a guitar at home, isn't that enough to know that I'm interested in music?"

"Fair enough."

"You play anything?"

"You'll be surprised to know that pianos and violins are all you hear down there."

"Do you sing?"

"What do you think?"

"You're so going to sing for me one day."

The two make their way to the station, only to reach the last bus driving away, the old man in the counter shaking his head as he closes the lights of his ticketing booth. The two girls take the situation with a shrug as if they didn't miss the last bus to the city that takes four hours to arrive on.

"Well, we just missed it."

"We already have plan B, so it doesn't matter. Want to get some ice cream?"

"Yeah sure, there's an ice cream parlor by the park, no idea if it's open though."

"Guess we'll find out."

The pair head straight to Heejin's favorite childhood park, with only one glowing store across it that's an infested pink and blue building, entering the almost dead atmosphere due to the absence of overly excited children, and the only person being there is an unenthusiastic employee dressed in a sailor's uniform, welcoming them in the most soulless dreadful way ever.

Why this ice cream store is still open at this time is a mystery. But they'll take it.

Being the one who pays, Heejin goes to order first. To say she's not intimidated by the mono faced server is a lie, she physically cowers when the girl not so politely asks for her order.

"Um, a single scoop of hazelnut chocolate swirls in a cup please."

She looks at Hyunjin for her choice, the girl stepping forward with her required taste. "One double scoop of blueberry cheesecake and butter brickle, with chocolate chips on top and in a cup."

The cashier points to the digital price showing on the screen, her expression not giving out a hint of care.

Automatically, Heejin starts to search through her wallet, then through her pockets. Then through her wallet again. Then through her bag.

Um...

She looks at Hyunjin with meek eyes, the girl is already enjoying her ice cream to care about her problem.

"Hyun..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't have enough with me right now." She whispers. Hyunjin shrugs at her, once again directing another spoon to her gob. Heejin, hopeless, makes eye contact with the ice cream sailor who looks extra irritated waiting for them to pay up, "Can I by chance pay with card?"

"Machine is broken."

Heejin has a breakdown, and all the demon does is laugh at and pat her shoulder.

"I got this, puppy."

She walks towards the counter, facing the black-haired girl.

"Hi."

Her eyes turn to its golden yellow form, and instead of getting terrified of her change, something in the sailor's eyes changes as well.

"Hello."

"Tell me," Hyujin glances down to read her nametag, "Seung Mee," The girl nobs at the mention of her name, "What do you desire?"

As if a shiv of truth forces through her chest, a light glistens across her eyes, her previously tired state straightening up. "I- I want to leave this place and do something for my future."

"Leave huh?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you do it then?"

"My family doesn't want me to."

"Well, I say," Hyunjin rests her chin against the pillow of her palm, "Who cares about them, right?"

A wave of liveliness visibly flows through Seung Mee, "You're right, why do I even care?"

"Yes, exactly! It's your life, why should they tell you what to do?"

"Exactly! Why do I even listen to them?"

"You should do it before it's too late."

"I'll do it before it's too late."

She tosses her sailor hat away, "You're absolutely right, I'll do it before it's too late." Then she also tosses her name tag away and vaults over the counter, proudly striding to the door of the outside. She felt as if walking out this door meant that a new beginning will come.

But before she pushes through the glass, she turns to Hyunjin.

"Can I meet you again?"

"Me? Of course. Here." She hands the girl a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. "Talk to me whenever you want to." She says a bit too suggestively, Heejin almost gags.

"Good luck with your life, Seung Mee."

"Couldn't do it if you never said anything."

With a puffed up chest, she disappears through the door.

Hyunjin watches in satisfaction.

Heejin dumbfounded by the situation stares in confusion, the two melting cups of ice cream still in her hold.

"Um, so I guess we got it for free?"

"Guess so."

"Should we call the owner of the store?"

"Nah, leave them. Let's go eat."

Heejin leaves the money she has on the counter, bowing an apology to the camera before leaving with her friend, closing the door in case someone sees the unoccupied store and steals the cash or even ice cream. It's very likely to happen.

"Do you just walk around with your number written down?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what did you give her?"

"Your number." The bunny aggressively elbows her. And all Hyunjin does back is mock her weak hit.

The two walk along outside the closed park, observing it's empty playground and pond filled with roaming fish from the other side of the metal fence. Both keen in enjoying the taste of the smooth dessert on their tastebuds.

"Do you think she'll get in trouble?"

"Who?"

"That ice cream girl."

"Don't worry about it. Believe me, she'll be happier doing something with her life."

"You and your manipulation abilities are weird."

"You're weird." Hyunjin recoils.

"It probably runs in the family."

"I like your family, they're fun."

"They're just like any other family."

"I never had a proper one."

Their ice creams cups are now empty, and Hyunjin has already given her trash to Heejin who throws them in a nearby bin. They continue to walk until absolutely no one is in sight for the demon to pull her in a random isolated corner, if Heejin didn't know what was going to happen, It would have looked as if she was about to be murdered.

"We're doing plan B, you ready?"

"We have done this several times already."

"Alright, let's do this then." She holds on to her hips, pulling her body uncomfortably closer. And Heejin can't believe that it made her heart pump in her chest and the hair on my arms raising.

She blames it on the lack of activity she has in her love life.

Oh for fuck sakes.

She shoves her off, which results in Hyunjin loosening her grasp, but staying in its place. "Is this really necessary?"

"Oh please, you enjoy it." She winks and the mortal threatens to fight her which Hyunjin just laughed at because Heejin is practically harmless.

"Let's just get back home, please."

"Our home?"

"No, my home. Now."

"Roger that." She grips tighter.

Heejin shuts her eyelids and feels a ripple go through her guts, In a matter of seconds, the cool air is gliding against her skin and has the feeling of her feet landing steadily on the ground, she lets out a relieved breath. She shakes her head to compose her dizzy brain before popping an eye open, almost barfing at the grinning demon.

She should really stop getting involved in this teleportation gizmo, it's physically making her sick.

"Did we make it?"

"Yup, we're home."


	4. 4

Elokuva is weird.

It's a weird and an unorganized mess of things. From management to the time schedule to the food. It’s all confusing. But that's the charm of it, proven to her by her four days of working here. Heejin honestly loves it. It's a sure upgrade from her grocery work —No more old managers and obnoxious workmates bothering her, weird aggressive orange loving men and punching incidents.

She felt as if she's found her place.

Just by walking in, she was already amazed by the taken concept of the cinema, from the posh wooden interior to the art pieces hanging on the walls, It doesn't look like a normal movie theater nor does she feel like she's in one.

It's overwhelming.

You know that feeling you get when you enter Disneyland and there's too much happening everywhere and you're desperate to try everything —to the point that you’ll become restless and panicky.

She's felt all of those.

Maybe it was because Elokuva, like an equivalent to Disneyland, looks magical with its fluorescent lights and strong pungent hotels like scent mixed with cheese and expensive smelling edible stuff.

There is just too much happening. It excites her. And the excitement in her veins still hasn't stopped.

The first person Heejin meets is Manager Kim —She knew her already, she was apparently Jiwoo's first friend going into freshman year of college. And Heejin used to find her intimidating, Jungeun unnie always gave people that stank side-eye and dresses like a matured adult who got her life figured out. That was until she heard her donkey-like guffaws and pterodactyl screams, that Heejin made the conclusion that she maybe not so scary. (Her screams sometimes still catches Heejin off guard though, especially when she's exhausted and suddenly hears a shrill coming up in the hallway.) 

She away knew that Jungeun is a good superiority figure and a great and thorough leader of a team. So she didn't expect to just have a minute-long interview filled with useless questions before hiring her on the spot, saying it with the widest smile she's ever given.

"Really?"

Heejin was truly amazed, all the manager asked about was her availability and management for school. No questioning about her long list of past jobs. No questions about her hand. Just in. She's in.

Although a bit suspicious, she'll take it.

"Yes, wear this. This will have to do for now." She hands over a brown apron and Heejin quickly wears it on top of her current clothes. On the fabric of the cloth, there's still a name tag on it. "Oh, let me get that." Her new manager unclips the tag, showing the name written down on it.

"I assume Ryujin told you about Minju going on a trip with her girlfriend. They're celebrating their second anniversary, I didn't have the heart to deny her. I know I might come off as stupid because we're already lacking in people, but I asked the others if it was okay and they agreed."

Heejin shifts in the apron she ties on, peeking at herself on a small mirror nearby. Manager Kim also inspects her uniform, making sure it fulfills every policy.

"Come then, follow me." Heejin rushed to tail behind the blonde's as she introduces grounds to the new employee.

"How we operate here is that we usually switch positions depending on what should be done on the day, I set your schedule every week." Before Heejin could even comprehend what she said, her manager already moves on, "There are some people who are already have fixed positions, only occasionally helping with other things. So, in your first few days, we'll be evaluating which one are you and properly set up your schedule." She adds yet again and the bunny's head is already spinning with too much-provided information.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm up for it."

"Great let's start,"

•

The rest of the week went swimmingly, and going into her fourth day, Heejin fortunately adapts, like how to man the movie schedule in the ticketing booth or clean the screening venues or to make guacamole or even how to assemble the world's most complex hotdog.

Heejin was never good in the kitchen. Saying that she's a horrible cook is a painful understatement. Her meals with her roommate are limited to the art of take-outs and instant food —If you want to have some quick ramen, she's your girl.

So when her third-day schedule board said kitchen as her first task of the afternoon, she was already worried for her life, and for the other people's lives —and the kitchen.

This place should win the award for being extra.

Dusted cinnamon popcorn?

Deep-fried taivaallinen hot dog?

Double-decked nachos?

Why can't they just throw in normal cinema food? That's already enjoyable as it is.

All of these thoughts went through Heejin's mind as she learns the proper way to evenly dust cinnamon on popcorn, or even learn the complicated arrangement of fried onions and complicated sauces that goes on a hot dog. Jungeun had to teach her the whole process step by step when they came to the conclusion that Heejin absolutely can't work her way through a kitchen. Jungeun unnie has proven to be a big help, teaching her every taken procedure. She writes them all down on a notepad that they both agreed that Heejin needs to keep on her at all times.

Maybe Heejin just isn't destined to be there. The manager promises to show her other positions until they've found a suitable one for her to work on.

Which is why she's assigned to the last closing shift the next day, which means her starting time is later than usual.

Heejin gets here twenty minutes before her shift, just after the History class that she got just for extra credits.

She starts in the staff room where it requires a key card to get into, the card around her neck still having the bold words ROOKIE sharpied on its smooth bare surface. She opens her locker to retrieve her apron.

She leaves the room, no choice but to pass the bar area, the same cool looking guy behind the counter. Heejin notes how he always seems to be chatting with pretty girls and how his whole look would certainly attract loads of them, she can admit how jelly she is with his character.

This time the pretty girl sitting in the stool is Hyunjin.

Wait, what? Hyun?

"Hyunjin, why are you here?"

"You know her?" The pretty boy with a similar uniform as her questions and Hyunjin automatically replies, "Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Ah, I see. You must be the new girl, I'm Jihoon, I usually just handle the bar." He introduces, a hint of politeness in his tone.

"Heejin, it's just my fourth day here, so I'm still not entirely sure what I handle yet."

"Don't worry, you'll find it one day, it took me a while too. Want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you, I'm starting in five minutes." Heejin takes the vacant high chair beside the demon, Hyunjin assisting her due to her height making it difficult to smoothly sit down.

"Never stopped anyone here."

Heejin has seen Seoyeon —one of the coolest people she's ever worked with (Cool to the point that Heejin doesn't even know how to communicate with her without sounding like the total loser)— sitting here countless times. She’s always the first thing you see due to her bright red hair.

"So, you're Hyunjin's best friend huh?"

Heejin slightly squirms, because hearing the word best friend is the most cringy thing she's ever heard. Not that she never uses the label herself, but hearing it from others makes her look like such a nerd.

"That's what she thinks at least."

"You know it's the truth, puppy."

"Whatever."

Jihoon chuckles at their interactions, "Well, if you're Hyunjin's best friend, then I'm your friend too." He offers his palms out, Heejin gladly shaking it.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Hyunjin is my most loyal customer. Because admit it, why would a cinema need a bar unless for the fancy Vips and drunkies."

Heejin looked at her friend in disbelief, "Since when?"

"Since always."

"With what money?"

"Your money."

"Yo-"

"No she's joking," Jihoon interrupts to save the situation, laughing at how the small girl looks like she's about to slam the grinning Hyunjin beside her, "she's only started coming last month, and everything is on the house."

"Why haven't I seen you since I started then?"

"Been busy with some business."

"Hmm." She looks at her unsure.

"So you in university?" Jihoon asks over the counter, leaning his chin down to indicate his attention on the girl.

"Yeah, art major."

"That's good, I guess you have an advantage with the locker designing then, I assume Manager Kim told you about it?"

"Yeah, but I don't know about that advantage though, I only have two months to finish it."

Her locker is still boring and bare, only a sad single tape holding on to the torn piece of paper where Jungeun wrote her down her name.

The competition was first mentioned to her when she decided to properly observe the staff room and saw Ryujin's locker littered with vintage-looking stickers and layered newspaper background.

(Heejin also in the same day realizes the small amount of staff working in the place.)

"I'm sure not, that's plenty of time, the voting is held at the end of the year."

"I'll try my best."

"I know, but please just don't do anything that'll affect other people's. And also don't keep things that will lead to a cockroach infestation."

"Noted."

"Great. So are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"I'm good."

"Alright then, I guess I'll give you two some space." He throws a towel over his shoulder and bends under an open space of the bar table, flipping the silver sign to now says 'Close'.

"See you around, Heejin." He offers a smile before taking a pack of cigarettes from his apron's sack and making his way towards the outdoor smoking area.

"Want to have a smoke with him?"

"I don't indulge in sticks that give me cancer," Heejin answers the demon as she looks over to Hyunjin's raised eyebrow.

"Why are you here, Hyun?"

"Well, for starters, as Jihoon said, I'm usually here, so don't think that I'm stalking you again."

"So you've said."

"And I have a movie in an hour, but before that, I need to meet someone important. So yeah, absolutely not here for you, Hekkie."

"What did you call me?"

She chuckles at Heejin's contorted face, "I heard your mum calling you Hekkie."

"Only close people call me that."

"I guess I have to start using it then."

"I rather you not."

"Fine, how's work for you here, puppy?" Hyunjin sips on Jihoon's concoction, feeling the mixed liquid swirl inside her mouth, the bitter aftertaste remaining on her tongue.

"It's going great, but they have stupid food here. Have you tried them?"

"No."

"I think you'll enjoy their hotdog, It's complex to make, but looks delicious. I want to try it too."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Heejin stays there with her friend, waiting for her manager to come out of her office and continue the trainee and mentor thing they've done.

And Manager Kim does come out.

But before Heejin could hop off the high chair, Hyunjin's already standing straight up, patting the top of her head that's now shorter due to the high chair adding inches on to her height. "See you later at home."

Heejin watches as the demon approaches none other than her manager, she senses the tension between them as Jungeun's eyes dart from side to side before pulling Hyunjin into her office, with Hyunjin obliging without any given exchanges. They know each other?

Heejin feels weird about it. But she decides that it's just the first time that Hyunjin seems to have a friend that wasn't her. Yeah, it’s just that. She'll get used to it.

Heejin glances at the unfinished glass left by the brunette and gulps in the remainders, wincing at its strong hit.

"I didn't know you were a drinker."

She turns to meet the eyes of Ryujin who is softly smiling at her, also rocking the same tawny apron, but looking 100x better with short faded pink hair and black Dr. Martens combat boots.

"It isn't mine, it's a friend's." Heejin sends a small turn of the lips before putting down the glass.

"Is your friend the one that went in Manager Kim's office?"

"Bingo."

"Why is she here? Do they know each other?"

"No, and I don't really care."

Ryujin sits beside Heejin, but drinking the bottled water she had with her instead, offering it to Heejin who kindly rejects.

"So, about your last job-"

"I'm sure Yeji told you that I punched a man."

"Oh," Ryujin is in nonplus, "She didn't tell me anything about it. I was just going to ask about the pay." The short hair finally takes in what she said and chuckles, "But you assaulted someone?"

Heejin's face turns red, flustered at indirectly giving information she didn't want to get out of hand.

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you were so badass."

"I wish." 

A wave of silence follows their conversation, Ryujin patiently watching as Heejin traces the ring of the cup, staring ahead at nothing particularly. She decides to take action and attempt to get her attention by clearing her throat, "So, how're your classes going?"

"Nothing interesting, I'm finishing up a piece for a sketch. And that's about it."

"How's your drawing going? I've only seen it once." Ryujin references the little homework Heejin had the year before that involved sketching her and her group of friends.

"Oh yeah, I didn't thank you girls enough for helping me out with that."

"It's fine, we felt like muses or something to have someone draw us."

"I remember that you had to sit still by the river until I had a clear sketch."

"Yeah, that was when I used to like you, so I agreed immediately."

Ryujin senses her hesitation to follow up after the sentence and the sudden atmospheric change, she curses for breaking the conversation, so she takes it upon herself to clear up the air. "Just to be clear on us, I didn't ask you to work here because I liked you, I stopped trying. In fact, I'm pretty sure I got over you."

"Oh?"

"yeah, so, please stop being awkward with me. And let's just be friends?" Instead of offering the bottle like earlier, she offers an empty hand. This time, Heejin takes on the offer and gives a firm handshake, agreeing upon, "Friends."

"Phew, now that that's clear. I think we should start. Jungeun unnie sent me a text earlier and told me to be your guide for today."

"Alright."

"Let's go, toughie."

They both leave the bar when Jihoon comes back from wherever the hell he went. Ryujin hands her a large black plastic bag and tongs, telling her to follow along and wait in front of the exit of Theatre 2. "The credits will play in a minute, by then, we have to be prepared for the people coming out. All we have to do is stand beside the exit and watch them throw trash."

"Noted."

^^^

Staying until the last of the screenings, Heejin is there to collect empty glasses and popcorn boxes, with Ryujin pitching in her time even after her shift ending to assist the Newbie. They walk side by side, bringing the empty glassware to the kitchen for the cleaners who comes at 6:00 every morning.

By midnight, Elokuva is silent and absent of customers who left with the normal trail of devastation in their wake. A dark and empty cinema gives Heejin the hibbie jibbies, but she doesn't comment on that.

About 30 minutes later, the place is free from kernels and coke bottles. The two girls' last stop is the snack bar, with Ryujin, all-girl crush and cool, vaulting her long legs over the counter, taking two cans of soda and a bar of chocolate, gifting it to the new employee.

"What do you think about this place?" She sits on the counter, opening up the mini boxed cereal oats she brought for herself.

"This place is interesting."

Heejin pockets her chocolate bar, saving the snack for later. She instead pops open the coke bottle and downs the beverage.

Ryujin chuckles, "I know what you mean."

"It's fun working here though."

"I know."

As small talks pass, Heejin pulls out her phone to send a quick message to Hyunjin, asking her if by any chance she was still anywhere nearby after seeing her walk out of the cinema. And as expected of the demon, she leaves her on seen.

Ryujin peeks over the screen, "Justastranger?"

"Yes, it's just my friend."

"The girl who went into Jungeun unnie's office earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, how do you know her?"

"Well, we met a few months ago, one thing led to another and we just became flatmates."

"Oh I see, I see."

They did the final job of throwing out the trash and locking up the doors. Cursing at the realization of rain pouring down on them, Ryujin slams the trash can lid close and quickly pulls the shorter girl away to shade, missing how Heejin winces when the thunder rumbles and a streak of lightning cuts through the dim night sky.

Damn rainy seasons.

"You have an umbrella or something?"

Heejin shakes her head.

"Well, I assume you don't ride your bike because of you're hand. I can call Yeji unnie and she can pick us up on her shitty car."

Heejin doesn't want it to happen and she absolutely hates that feeling, yet it still happens, her heart sinks as she glances up at the sky, her insides building up in the anxiety that's making it hard to breathe.

Cars?

A big no-no.

Cars with terrifying pouring rain?

A massive no-no.

So she declines, "Thanks for the offer, but I rather not."

Ryujin gives her a concerned look, tilting her head, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely. You should get home, it's late." She rushes her despite Ryujin's resistance and constant input of apprehension.

After 10 minutes of persistent convincing, the dancer finally agrees to leave her when her ride drives over, but with one condition that Heejin has to call someone to pick her up.

And of course, as promised, she does try, she calls for Haseul unnie first, only for the line to fade into emptiness and voicemails. She sends her a message about bringing an umbrella over, but the girl isn't picking up nor replying.

She attempts again, almost desperately as she watches the storm slowly deteriorate, feeling hopeless as she stands in front of a locked and closed Elokuva. She silently scolds herself, questioning why she's so scared in the first place, a tiny bit of her regretting the fact she failed to accept Ryujin's offer.

She tries for Jiwoo this time, only for it to no avail.

(

She guesses that it's only fair since she had seen-zoned her friend earlier that day too.

Chuubaca: Your Birthday is tomorrow, can we at least see you?

\- I love you, but I'm really tired, think we can postpone mine?

Of course, she was hoping they'll just forget about it.

\- I’ll just meet you on yours okay?

Chuubaca: But I feel responsible.

Chuubaca: Heejin?  
(Seen 10 minutes ago)

Heejin is a bitch

But Karma is a bigger bitch.

)

Her third choice is to text Hyujin her situation, but she doubts that asshole would even bother to check.

The choices have a heated debate in her head, it's either make a dash home or wait until someone hears her cry of help.

Oh, fuck it.

With her bag over her head, Heejin runs to the direction of her apartment.

Her legs ache halfway through the trip and her pace gradually slows down, not being an athletic individual has really taken a toll on her.

The rain hasn't made any signs of stopping, and Heejin never expected it to either.

God damn it.

It was all going well and good (as well and good as walking in the cold rain can get at least), until she catches a dark figure approaching her in the middle of the pour. Call her an over-exaggerater, but warning sirens flash in her brain, making her stop in her tracks. The person's face is hard to see, yet somehow, she could still feel the deep gaze pulling her attention towards her.

The woman also has the absence of an umbrella, but unlike Heejin, she was striding confidently in her direction, unbothered. Her hand was holding on to something, the object glistening in the dark.

The fact that she was slowly walking in the rain terrified Heejin the most.

Or so she thought.

Because she found it intensively more terrifying when the woman pauses for a second.

And then uses her long legs to gallop to the vulnerable bunny, her eyes suddenly glowing red. Well, it was darker than red, but Heejin can't properly explain it as her own adrenaline kicks in and she also makes a run for it, heart beating hard against her chest.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Who the hell is she?

She runs thoughtlessly through the streets, wondering to herself how she still hasn't stumbled on anyone who could save her, the footsteps behind still very much there.

She yells on the top of her lungs, calling for help. No one came.

Heejin felt her own legs betraying her, feeling them slip and slide against the wet floor, thankfully she always catches herself before falling face flat on the ground and slowing herself down.

She continues her escape until turning into an alleyway, she physically hits herself for managing to reach a dead end. She runs to reach the end of a solid brick wall, wanting nothing more but to bang her own head on it as she has no choice but to accept her future.

Should I kite around her?

No, that's a knife in her hand, she could easily pull me back.

What do I do?

Shit, my luck ran out.

The heavy footsteps get slower and (deliberate) excruciatingly seconds pass.

"Please, I can give you money." She pleas, feeling herself fall on her knees as she rests her palms against the wall. The woman behind her still not speaking a word, but Heejin knew she was there.

I'm gonna die.

She looks down on the floor, eyes crystallizing as she senses the long-limbed woman coming closer and closer.

Her is end approaching.

Please save me.

As if someone from above decided that it wasn't her time to leave, she feels a chill against her back and someone's arms suddenly around her waist.

A stupidly reassuring voice whispers into her ear, "I got you."

Heejin feels a familiar uncomfortable warping in her stomach, the cool raindrops running along her skin are gone and her body is engulfed in a warmth that can only be the workings of her own house. The previously strong petrichor smell is replaced with the usual Lavender scented candle she always insisted to buy.

The strong arms are still circled around her and they're still very much on the ground.

Heejin knows exactly what happened.

She couldn't help but turn to the taller girl, pulling her closer and nuzzling her face on her shoulder, Hyujin who's slightly caught off guard takes a second to respond, using her height advantage as a beneficial feature as she rests her chin against her head.

"It's okay, I'm here now." She physically carries the girl over her lap, hand rubbing on her arm as Heejin lets out her relief.

"I thou-thought I w-w-was..." The tears that built finally swelled up and falls from her cheeks, loud sobs tumbling freely from her mouth.

"Shh... I know, I know." Heejin feels the latter’s fingers calmly draw patterns against her biceps and her other hand running through her dampened hair, almost like petting her. And as much as she refuses to believe it, it makes her feel safe.

Hyunjin makes her feel safe.


	5. 5

"Hello again, fellow mortals."

Hyunjin grins, nearing the trio who have just met up after Jiwoo’s classes, interrupting said girl who is in the middle of complaining about her major (which is computer science may she add).

"Mortals? Who do you think you are? God?"

"No, but we do hang out sometimes, He’s chill." She plays along, satisfied at the groans of exasperation she receives.

"Hekkie, why is she always here? She doesn't even go here." Jiwoo grumbles, her voice getting deeper which happens occasionally when surrounded by close friends and is just at the right time of being exhausted.

Unlike the displeased older girl, Yerim smiles widely at the brunette demon, always finding their, Jiwoo and Hyujin's, habitual disagreements to be top-notch entertainment.

"At least someone is pleased to see me."

She goes on to annoy the group of friends, spiking on Jiwoo's nerves until she starts to pout and whine Heejin's name out for help.

The girl responds to her grievance.

She calls for the demon and then her attention is immediately torn away from the oldest. "Why are you here?" Her approach is far from threatening, eyes softer compared to their bygone banter. 

She doesn't look like she wanted to murder her.

Heejin doesn't want to admit it and she probably never will, but the more the demon sticks close to her, the bigger the sense of security she feels.

A week has passed after the incident, and they still don't talk about the situation, Heejin is too prideful to admit that the demon did, in fact, save her —After crying into her arms all night, all Hyunjin got was a simple thank you before the bunny locked herself in her room. But it doesn't mean that Hyunjin failed to discern the anxiety of the shorter girl, it’s enough drive to send her to accompany Heejin on her way to work or school, or anywhere she goes. And she always does. Yet always disguising her attendance as a form of boredom, also pride getting in the way of her admitting that she cares.

"Well, I was bored."

_('I just want to make sure you're doing okay.')_

"You can't keep doing this."

_('You don't have to do this.')_

"Who are you to tell me what to do."

_('You know you can't stop me.')_

Once reaching a silent end to their conversation, they turn to the two who were listening closely to their interaction, shocked to detect a different tenor between the pair.

Heejin is thankful that the demon has been by her side after the ambush, and with her sudden convention of tender and softness, Hyunjin understands that she is indeed thankful and chooses to continue her ulterior mission. So yes, the pair also sense a different atmosphere with one other.

But they don't say a word about it. It's just there and it doesn't make signs of leaving soon.

(Jiwoo was first to address the change days before. She noticed that in a span of a week, Hyunjin's presence became constant and her friend was quieter than her normal self.

She and Yerim spent one whole McDonalds' meal analyzing the strange absence of their repartee.

"Why are you guys not shouting at each other like teenage boys?"

"No energy." Her friend simply answers, limply flailing a fry in front of her face.

"And you?" The purple-haired girl points at the other across.

"It's no fun to attack if your opponent won't do the same"

And they left the conversation to that.)

"You guys are being weird again."

"Leave it, Choi," Heejin warns, but they all know nothing will happen even if they do continue (Maybe just Heejin turning red and embarrassed). Yes, she did punch someone, but everyone knows she wouldn't even dare to touch her own friends. She's a total softie.

But for the girl's insanity, they do stray from the topic.

"So have you spoken to Vivi unnie or Haseul unnie lately?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"No reason, I just miss them."

She sees Hyunjin send a not so subtle knowing look to the bright ginger in her periphery, and she chooses not to question the two (who not so secretly despise one another).

"So about your birt-"

"I said postpone," Heejin says.

"You said that a week ago."

"I know.”

“But we celebrated mine, and we didn’t do anything about yo-“

“Please?”

"As your best frie-"

The demon interrupts her, "Hey! That's me!"

"It's so not!"

Yerim and Heejin know what's bound to happen next, but both girls responding in very different ways:

Yerim enthusiastically supporting the fight.  
Heejin sighing in annoyance for millions of times. She's really had enough.

"Let's just go. I'm going to get late." She holds on to the latter's arm, Hyunjin gives in and lets herself get dragged, waving away to the duo whose eyes tail after them and also waving to bid goodbye themselves. From the side of her eye, Heejin notes how the movement of Yerim and Hyunjin is almost too identical as if they were only a reflection of each other.

She discards any thoughts about the coincidence.

"They like you, you know? Although Jiwoo unnie always seems to be arguing with you, she's only doing it because she cares. It's not every day a random person steps into your best friend's life and lives with her." Heejin comments, tucking herself further into her leather jacket, feeling the crisp of the late October wind. With the setting sun, the warmth is also slowly creeping away into the night chill.

"Oh I know, it's not rare for people to adore me."

Hyunjin is in a denim jacket, not needing much warmth for herself, but trying to look the part of being Homo Sapien.

"Whatever." Heejin rolls her eyes at the narcissistic demon and Hyunjin stops to give a small hug equipped with a smirk.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

“No, I was trying to see the front of my brain.”

Hyunjin chuckles, “And how’s that going?”

“I’ll get there one day.”

This is normal when it comes to them.

But her cautious attention to the surroundings and clinging to the demon's touch is not totally so normal.

Hyunjin submitting to comfort her is not normal either.

Heejin doesn't really know if she wants normal back.

•

_OlderJeon: I handled the man who wanted to press charges._

_\- The orange man?_

_OlderJeon: Yes._

_\- Thank you mother. I owe you._

"Yo!"

Ryujin's head, without warning, pops out from the doorway. Making Heejin jump at the scare, almost dropping her phone. She cups her chest to calm her beating heart down with the latter apologizing with a guilty smile. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you're free after work next Thursday?"

"It's just after Mid-terms, so probably."

"Sweet."

"Why are you asking?"

"It's Halloween, don't you think a horror movie marathon seems ideal? I know the best seats if you're interested." She grins, whiskers dimples visible as ever.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Alright, see you around, toughie." Ryujin returns to the ticketing post where she is stationed for the night. Heejin brings herself to leave her phone and return to her guacamole duties, scraping fresh avocados into a bowl.

There were a lot of people tonight, especially couples who were here to watch the new release of some painfully cliché love story. And one thing she found out about couples are —They love buying nachos.

Was it just more romantic than other food?

She doesn't know.

Surely popcorn would be more ideal, but she understands that getting kernel bits stuck in between your teeth is a hassle for first dates. Not that she ever experienced it.

And these are the questions she asked manager Kim who went in to check on her new staff, she stares, dumbfounded, as Heejin's mouth fires on. But she stays to help scrape the remaining guts of the buttery-like nutrient-dense fruit —It's a fruit, not a vegetable.

"How do you find it here so far?"

"I like working here."

"That's nice to hear, I hope our system is not overly complicated."

"Trust me, it is."

Heejin appreciates how Kim Lip as a manager always attempts to get close to her staff, yet remain a strong leadership (It made her realize how long she hasn't spoken to Haseul unnie and thoroughly miss them). Watching how free Jungeun unnie's interactions are with her coworkers makes Heejin comfortable with her presence too.

(But she still doesn't know what connection Hyunjin could possibly have with her, she was not even aware that they knew each other in the first place.)

"So Minju-shi is coming back in two days..." The manager starts and Heejin hope she's not here to fire her.

("You've done a good job, but since she's back, we won't be needing you anymore."

Absolutely brutal.)

Thankfully that wasn't the case —"But we would be really happy want if you're willing to stay with us."

Heejin leaps in excitement, "Oh my god, Yes! Of course, thank you!" It tumbles out like a waterfall and the older girl shakes her hand as an official welcoming.

"That's good to hear. I'll give you your own apron and staff card tomorrow."

Twenty more minutes of Heejin finishing up the guacamole and proceeding to add salt and lemon juice passes before she notices her shift coming to an end. Thankfully tonight, she wasn't assigned the task of closing up. Ever since her first time doing the job, it has scared the crap out of her.

She thanks Seoyeon (the redhead) for taking over her duties, the baggy-eyed girl bobs her head back and cups her hand together kinda like something GDragon does, so much swag emitting from one girl while she congratulates her on her employment before continuing on to the olives. Heejin checks out in the staff room, she was rather excited about gaining her own key card that preferably wrote 'Employee' instead of 'Rookie'.

She meets the demon back at the bar who likes socializing with the bartender that gladly served her drinks.

(She once asked Jihoon why he served her on the house drinks, he mentioned something about Manager Kim and how Hyunjin seems to be the only one who doesn't die after his experimental mixes. And it's true. Heejin's particularly good mood once ebbed away after agreeing to try his trial cocktail, she felt like as if she could quite literally die.)

When Heejin approaches after changing into her comfortable set of clothing, Hyunjin was too preoccupied on her phone to pay attention. And it bothered the bunny more than she thought. But she washes the thoughts away because even she can't comprehend why she's being like this.

Jihoon helps with calling the girl's attention, after observing them every night while Hyunjin waited for her, he knows that there is definitely something there. It helps because Hyunjin is drawn away from her phone, facing the shorter girl who was standing behind her. She offers her hand out and it gets swatted away, "Don't touch me."

"You know, you're really bipolar, one second you cling on to me, but then one second you hate me. You're really confusing me here, puppy."

"Whatever, let's just go." She takes the taller girl by her forearm and drags her away like earlier in the school. Hyunjin yells a quick goodbye to the bartender who raises his glass, all Great Gatsby style to proffer his farewell.

"Can you stop dragging me around?" Heejin doesn't answer her and continues to pull until they reach the outside.

"Do you want to walk home?"

"Why?"

"No reason, the weather is just nice today." Hyunjin offers a charming smile.

"I feel cold."

"Well, don't worry about that, I'm here to keep you warm." She slings her arm around the shorter, Heejin responding by shoving her away. "I don't need you."

Hyunjin laughs as they start their departure. "If you say so."

It doesn't take long until the cold does take over the bunny, her body temperature agonizingly dropping. She subconsciously starts leaning on to the brunette, eventually even cuddling herself against the curve between Hyunjin's armpit and biceps, the demon's hand resting nicely on her hip. They both take it, not commenting on their glued on the state.

(She notes how the demon is so much warmer than she expected.)

Hyunjin's phone lets out a loud ring and her vacant hand automatically reaches out for her back pocket, she reads the text message in an angle that was impossible for Heejin to see, despite her (not so) subtle attempts to. Hyunjin's fingers type out her reply like an international pro typer, swiftly tapping on her screen and tucking the device back to her back pocket.

They stay in peaceful silence for the majority of the trip back home, a rare sight for the two who seem to be arguing most of the time. It was silent until Hyunjin's pocket buzzes out again. And again. Then again.

"Who is that?"

"Why are you asking? You jealous?"

"Pffftt, nope."

"Come on, I know you like me."

"In your dreams, I just wanted to make sure you weren't sexting anyone in public."

She really didn't want to ask, but she can't help but get curious, "But Is it by chance Jungeun unnie?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You always seem to be meeting up her."

"Don't worry about that, puppy. My attention is solely on you."

No denial nor confirmation. She doesn't know how to react to that.

"It's Heejin."

"Rabbit."

"Heejin."

"Bunny."

"Whatever." Rice cake cheeks push her away, searching for her keycard to enter into the apartment gate.

"Oh, we're finally home!" Heejin hasn't even properly greeted the security man who kindly opened the door for them when Hyunjin drags her away to the lift. The brunette clicks on the third-floor button repeatedly like a child exhilarated for a new Pixar movie premier. Heejin has seen that firsthand —They were annoying yet adorable.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing much, just excited to finally be home."

"My home."

"Our home."

The elevator door opens and the demon runs along before her.

Weirdo.

Hyunjin stands in front of the door, smiling to herself when she felt a presence inside the house.

"Puppy, open the door! Hurry up!"

"Don't you know the code?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Whatever."

Heejin inputs the code, "0-9-2-6-1-6." mumbling the number pattern to herself before hearing the familiar ring when typing in the correct code and the door unlocking with a click. She pushes through and finds it very strange how Hyunjin doesn't enter with her.

Hyunjin waits, particularly thrilled for tonight. It was the first time she ever participated in anything that involves surprising someone with pleasant intentions. Maybe it's the time she’s spent on earth that’s changing her, she wanted the surprise to be successful in some way. It's basically an indirect thank you to the girl for letting her stay, she hopes Heejin can understand her motives without explanation. She doesn't think she can even form the words.

She has only apologized to her once, and it was the most difficult thing to do.

Planning the party even made her and Jiwoo set their differences aside, along with the bubbly Yerim who was cool with both of them, she's the one who makes sure Jiwoo and Hyunjin don't murder each other in the midst of planning, not fond of the idea of needing to be a messenger in between.

She waits for Heejin's confused reaction, maybe even a cheerful scream if they were lucky. And she does get a scream, except it's a terrified one and her name making it way from the older girl's mouth. Not quite the reaction she was expecting.

She checks the messages she hasn't read from her phone.

Energydrainer: Vivi unnie's car stuck in traffic, probably be there in ten  
Energydrainer: try to buy us some time

Energydrainer: Don't screw up

Well a bit too late for that.

She rushes to the agitated woman, standing in front of her small body as she recognizes the three figures sitting on their sofa.

"Girls," Hyunjin calls out and their heads snap her way. Heejin recognizes how their eyes glow very much like Hyunjin does when she's threatening her. More demons?

"Nice of you to give us a visit."

"Visit?"

Before Heejin could even comprehend the strangers in her house, the woman in the middle stands, she has long dark straight hair, long legs, long arms, and an almost unforgettable glistening dagger in her hold, distracting Heejin from analyzing the people in the sides.

Heejin recollects her memories.

It's most definitely her. It’s the girl who chased her down the street.

Said woman leans in, "No, we definitely weren't here to pay you a visit. We were sent to kill her." Her blade points at Heejin, the smaller girl doubling back in shock, petrified with her own life. She was ready to run away if it wasn't for Hyunjin protectively securing her.

"But what we didn't expect to find was you, the big boss didn't say anything about you being alive and living like a human." The tall ass giraffe girl continues tapping her dagger on her palm, a slow rhythm that wasn't in sync with Heejin's pounding chest, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

The tall trespasser advances closer and closer until she's facing Hyunjin directly, —Heejin notes that she was taller than her friend and how the woman's eyes are glowing a dark red much like that night.

"And we're glad to see you again."

Wait... what?

The demon is pulled to an unexpected hug that she gladly takes, chuckling when the taller girl wraps her arms around her tighter.

Heejin, who is in utter confusion, freezes when Hyunjin leaves her to receive the mysterious person's hug. She watches as everyone's faces soften, a small upturn on their lips. Hyunjin eventually notices the human with her mouth hung open and her body stiff. The sight makes her tear away the reuniting hug and call over the bunny.

"Heejin, come on."

The girl hesitantly approaches, cowering behind Hyunjin.

"Hyun." She lightly calls, tugging on her denim jacket's sleeve, the taller girl turns around to meet her eyes, "She was the one who chased me." She lowly whispers and Hyunjin instantly understands. She takes her hand and comfortingly runs her thumb over her knuckles, sending a reassuring smile before pulling her closer.

"Heejin, this is Yves." She introduces, steadily inching the short girl towards her. "Yves, this is Heejin. She's my best friend and I really don't appreciate the fact that you tried to kill her. So put down your dagger."

Yves obliges and lets go of the sharp object, "Just call me Sooyoung, and I promise I will not try to kill you anymore. I was just doing my job." She says, cautiously offering her hand out. Heejin visibly squirms.

"Just trust me, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Reluctant, but nonetheless accepts the handshake.

"Girls, come here."

"This is Gowon."

"I'm called Chaewon up here." The blonde girl's voice is unexpectedly gentle, but what caught Heejin off guard the most is her greeting her with a gang sign like thirteen-year-old acting like he is old enough to be part of the big kids and acts all badass but comes off cringy and annoying to everyone else. Let's just say Heejin isn't entirely fond of those kids, but Gowon is fine.

"Then this is Olivia Hye."

The dark hair girl doesn't say much, giving a small timid nod back as a greeting, eyes intimidatingly staring back but are back to normal and she still wouldn't put down the weapon from her back.

"She's shy," Hyunjin adds and everyone else agrees.

"How long have you been up here?"

"About a week now. When I chased the human down the street."

"Yeah, that really wasn't cool man."

"What isn't cool is you showing up and not bothering to talk to me."

Yves does most of the talking. The two other girls staying put behind her on the couch.

"Sorry dude, I had to get her first. Priority is priority."

Hyunjin's priority list:  
1) Heejin  
2) Bread

"You knew they were up here already." 

"I sensed them when I saved you last week."

"How do you know where I live?" Heejin turned to the group, a serious expression on her features.

"We had a source helping us."

"Who?"

"They're called Odd e-"

Before they could answer, Hyunjin speaks up first, "We can usually sense each other, it's because of the source of power connecting us with each other."

Bullshit.

"Actua-" Hyunjin hushes the talking Yves before she could possibly continue.

"So did you know they were coming here?" Heejin recalls the earlier events with the demon pushing her to go home.

"No... Crap! What time is it?"

"What's wrong-"

"HEEJIN! HAPP- Whoa! That girl has a sword!"

A terrified Jiwoo squeals, amusing Yerim and three girls behind them. But these girls are not a mystery like the intruders, Heejin instantly recognizes them.

"Wha-"

Without warning, Olivia pulls the sword out her back, all Badass and shit, starts strutting over to her friends, her weapon ready to kill her prey. Heejin panics and tries to hold her back which is deemed to be useless as the girl easily escapes Heejin's grasp, "Wait, hey wait, don't hurt- HYUNJIN!"

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US!"

Jiwoo lets out a painfully sharp shrill, almost dropping the cake in her hold. Although having a professional 3rd-degree black belt, she's nothing against a grey glowy eyes, sword-wielding lady.

Hyunjin almost automatically reacts to the cry of help, blocking Hyejoo before she could caper away. With full force, she uses her fingers to grip on the younger girl and pin her to the floor.

"HYUNJIN JUST ONE-HANDED HER TO THE FLOOR!"

"Bad Olivia! No more hurting mortals!" Olivia's eyes turn back to normal and she snorts at Hyunjin's words, still not speaking a word as she pushes the older demon away, sending a look to the group of girls she was 10 inches away from attacking and retreats back behind the blonde girl who snickers and pats Hyejoo's back.

Heejin sighs in relief and finally takes in the situation. Her best friends were in Birthday hats, a cake still secured in Jiwoo's hands. Behind her was Heejin's old friend Haseul unnie who has a party whistle in her mouth but is clearly very confused and clinging on to her girlfriend, Vivi-unnie, also someone who took care of her in high school. Beside them is a very entertained looking Yeojin —Heejin became friends her because Hasuel usually brought along her sister every time they hung out.

The youngest seems to be excited, along with Yerim who’s amused by the tight leather-wearing women in her house.

"Hi?"

"Her eyes were glowing." Haseul points out and looks for her friend for answers, almost demanding.

"Um, it's a magic trick?"

"It's definitely not a magic trick!" Gowon yells and Heejin wants nothing but to hush her to shut up, but she looks too precious.

"Yeah, we're demons."

She internally faces palms and turns to meet Hyunjin who looks troubled and also very lost on how they could salvage the situation (Honestly, she didn't care if they knew there are demons in the world, she cares more on the fact on how will they fix Heejin's birthday surprise).

"Demons?"

"Yeah, you know we live in hell and cast judgment on people. Demons."

"No, they are not demons!" Heejin tries to convince, but it seems useless because the two youngest of her human friends are already happily hopping towards the supposed demons, Yeojin droning them on with questions as Yerim sends them a look.

The three intruders stare like their aliens. Well mostly at Yeojin who actually started acting like an alien to get a reaction, and Yerim who seems to have lessen her excitement as she tilts her head inspecting the silent Olivia, lightly tapping her for some reason. Probably to also get a reaction. She taps her shoulder again and again until the girl glares at her. Yerim doesn’t seem fazed as she tilts her head to the other side. Considering how the girl almost just killed her, she’s stupidly calm.

Heejin ignores the mess happening and approaches the older line who seems to still be frozen in confusion and fear. She takes the cake from Jiwoo and notes how the candle has already melted on the surface of the whipped cream, she blows on the fire and sends a sheepish smile to the elders, "Happy belated Birthday to me."

They regain from their haze and pull the younger in a motherly hug —even better because it was from two of her high school moms.

Leaving the hug, Haseul unnie's face turns serious, "Heejin, who are these people in your house?" She doesn't know why she speaks in a whisper, but somehow it felt appropriate.

"Um," Heejin takes a glance around her, matching her hush tone, "Friends?"

Friends. If you consider one of them chasing you in the middle of the night trying to kill you and scarring you for life a friend.

"Are they really demons?" Jiwoo also joins in the whisper bandwagon. "Hyunjin didn't tell me there were other guests."

"No! Pfft, of course they're not demons. They're more like magical cosplayers."

She’s instantly proved wrong when they look behind her and see Chaewon walking on the ceiling, her two very human friends trying to grab on to her. Haseul unnie yells to scolds her sister.

"Um okay, maybe they are demo-"

"You're letting demons in your house- Wait," Jiwoo's eyes allocate Hyunjin who earlier took the cake from Heejin and was now slicing it up on the dining table, carefully placing them on plates. "Hyunjin literally body-slammed her with one hand, does that mean...?"

Her hint was caught on, "Um, yeah."

Haseul smacks her shoulder and she winces at the impact, "Ow!"

"YOU'RE LETTING A DEMON LIVE WITH YOU?!" Breaking away their whispering phase, she was loud enough to get the attention of the whole room, Vivi reaches to calm her down.

"I mean, she doesn't do anything bad to me." She never liked being in the recurring end of Haseul unnie's scolding, it somehow makes her feel like she's screwing up in life.

"Oh my god! Does that mean I argued with a demon and called her insufferable?! She could have hurt me!" Jiwoo dramatically and unnecessarily mentions, face turning pale as if she was about to faint any minute.

"No! Of course not. She wouldn't just hurt people."

"But she's supernatural!"

"She never hurt me!"

"Girls, calm down," Vivi speaks up to her fighting daughters, her relaxed voice cutting through the tension, managing to shatter the tense atmosphere between the two. Her gentle caring tone always managed to defuse situations.

"Let her explain."

Heejin is thankful that Vivi unnie is literally an angel sent from the heavens.

"Look, I'll tell you guys everything. Okay?"

They all look at her skeptically. "Do you trust her?"

Does she?

The thought makes her glance at the girl, Hyunjin has a birthday hat on as she carefully places a single candle on the cake, the space between her eyes wrinkled as she precisely places the pink candle in the middle of the slice. Heejin notices how her face lights up when she flicks on the lighter and successfully assemble a piece.

Hyunjin turns, feeling the girl's eyes on her.

She sends a soft smile and proudly shows her the slice she has prepared, a goofy grin on her stupid face. Heejin's insides flutter at the sight.

(She decides that day that Hyunjin is somewhat special to her.)

Her friends watch the whole thing pan out, a light bulb lighting up on top of their heads. They make eye contact with each other about the revelation.

"I do. In fact, very much."

•

The week passes quickly, and so does Heejin's midterms. It didn't go as smoothly and as fluidly as she expected. In fact, the week consisted of her stressing herself out with half a dozen energy drinks, her drawing pad and a will to pass.

Despite always promising to herself that she will study ahead of time or start on her art assignment earlier, it just never happened.

And having four demons live with you doesn't help either.

They’re like Hyunjin, but somewhat more chaotic. Once they adapted to the human world, their inner self also got unleashed.

And it's a literal pain in her butt.

One instance is Chaewon trying to cook, insisting that she had tried it before, Heejin trusted the demon, which is regrettable, considering that her kitchen almost burnt down. If Sooyoung unnie wasn't there to save the day, she would not only be worrying about her midterms, but also finding a new apartment to live in —Yves is the golden hands in the kitchen, and Heejin finally found a purpose for the pots and pans she bought for fun when she thought that being an adult means automatically knowing how to cook.

It’s been eventful to say the least.

Like finding out that Olivia Hye and Hyejoo are not the same people. Heejin's first impression of her was that she was a silent charismatic individual who will literally kill you if you look at her wrong, a fierce warrior who never removes the thick leather choker around her neck. But it turns out that's Olivia Hye.

Hyejoo is a person that only her unnies know to exist, and as time progressed, it was slowly getting revealed to Heejin.

The first time she witnesses the tall yet timid girl a different state was when they were left alone together. After hours of working on her digital sketch of Aphroditē for submission, Heejin decides to leave the premise of her dim room and eat the leftover food they had from the night before —she expected to be alone in the house after Hyunjin obnoxiously barged into her bedroom earlier in the night to announced their departure. To apparently, walk her friends around and show them what they were missing out on the mortal world. Whatever the hell that means. Heejin only glared at her and returned to her drawing.

She was in the midst of stretching her limps when she spotted an expressionless Olivia Hye on her couch, aimlessly staring at the Tv.

"Hey, I thought you went with them."

The younger just shrugged in return and focused back on the Netflix show. Heejin left it at that and headed to search for food.

Heejin's second attempt to make conversation came after she left the kitchen with a plate of soggy microwaved chicken in her hold, somehow still managing to balance a cup of water with everything else.

She sat beside the younger girl if they're going to live with her, she at least had to have proper a conversation with each one of them.

"Hey, I heated you some food from last night. I would want to make you something, but my skills are only limited to the microwave."

"Oh." Her triangle mouth was slightly ajar as she took the plate from the older, mumbling an almost whisper, "Um- t-thanks."

She stared at the demon who hung her head low as she slowly nib on the savory delicacy. She was acting different, I mean she was normally silent, but this time it is a different type of silence.

She couldn't put her finger on it.

So instead she put her finger on the girl's cheek, Olivia's poked cheek turned rosy, nose scrunching up in confusion.

Heejin also had a dumbfounded look on her own face, finding her own action stupid. She facepalms herself, "I'm sorry.."

"Wh-what? What —why did you d-do that?"

"Nothing, your cheek is cute."

The latter's face heated up. And It's a revolutionary moment when the demon sent a small smile. Heejin almost hugs her in awe.

But it doesn’t stop there.

The second stage of Hyejoo is louder, competitive, and always seems to argue with everyone else —specifically Sooyoung.

It turned up once when Heejin couldn't take the wild screams outside her bedroom anymore (She was kicked out by her friends' study group, deeming her to be too distracting with her own break downs and contemplations about her existence. Jiwoo and Yerim had to push her out, Jiwoo with a sympathetic smile and Yerim almost too urgently. She decided to move into her own house instead).

She decided to take matters into her hands and reprimand the girls who were playing Rock Paper Scissors in an all too aggressive way —It involved hitting the loser in with their weird-ass demonic strength. Heejin takes note of how Hyejoo barely touches Chaewon when it was her victory, but full-on hits the oldest with her fist.

Hyunjin was again missing —She’s probably with Jungeun, but it's not like Heejin cares, right?

Okay, maybe a little.

"Can you girls turn it down? I have two exams coming that I haven't studied for, an unfinished essay and I still haven't done my piece for art class. So just please."

"We'll try."

Heejin believed in them enough to return to her study session, finding it a miracle to have peace. She hoped her debilitated look and hoarse voice was enough to convince them to leave her be. But her paradise is soon again broken when the screaming starts up yet another time. She again struts outside to witness her fellow housemates playing something that involved Chaewon to be on the ceiling, and Hyejoo hanging on to her like a swing, Sooyoung unnie playing along with the kids.

"Chae, I said no walking in the ceiling!"

"Fine fine." She jumps down, steadily landing on her feet, "But we're bored."

"Okay here, let me show you something."

She approached her big screen and handed the controllers to her younger friends, "Play with each other."

Introducing them to the iconic game that is Mario cart, the two seemed intrigued by the game and instantly caught up on what to do after Heejin’s demonstrations.

She thought it would give some her quiet time, but she shouldn't have expected much because the two girls just went to loud, very loud, competitive banter.

Heejin couldn't help but bang her head on her the bed, there's still open space in where her conclusion had to be, red wiggly underlines littered through the whole page, her procreate tab hidden with the drawing of a wonky uncolored greek god, the thick open books in front of her where her pink and yellow sticky notes were, unread. Yeah, it's not going great. The cup of tea she made long forgotten and too cold and bitter to drink, it's calming purpose overtaken the thrumming panic and frustration running along her nerves.

Four hours.

It's been four hours since her procrastination and attempts to achieve something.

It's a total waste.

She still hasn't done crap.

Heejin tried to keep cool and made a final decision to move her studying session to the library, which despite has millions of people also preparing for their midterms, is probably quieter than the demons in her house. She messily threw everything in her bag, not troubling herself to change into her contacts or wear enough clothes for the weather. Because who college student cares about health when there are exams anyway?

She makes it out of the room to see that yet another demon was gone and the two girls are left tackling each other on the floor. Hyejoo yelling in frustration as the blonde sits on her waist, sinking her down on the floor —We all know that she could easily push her off whenever she wanted to.

She shook her head at the sight, going into the conclusion that demons are weird.

"What are you doing?"

"Oli is being a sore loser because she can't believe she lost against me."

"You cheated!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You threw that shell on me before I went through the finish line!"

"Yes, that's how the game works!"

"That's so unfair!" Hyejoo flails her arms around, slightly pouting as she feels her victory fading away. If Heejin wasn't exhausted, she would have been awestruck by Hyejoo looking like a total baby. But she was. Dead tired.

"You guys can keep playing as long as you want. I'm leaving for a while, if Hyunjin asks, I'll be in the library."

"Don't people in the library just basically read a dead piece of wood and hallucinate?"

Heejin stares.

She stares, then turned away without a word. Because she's done. She's just so done with them.

But before the bunny could slip on her shoes, she remembered a very important requirement —Adult supervision.

She knows the Chaewon in demon age is practically the same age as her, but after the kitchen situation and Hyejoo's lack of respect towards her despite the age difference, it’s a requirement to have someone to look over the two.

"Where's Sooyoung unnie?"

"Oh, what she told me exactly was, 'Don't tell Heejin this, bu-" Hyejoo stops the blonde before she could continue, "Sooyounie unnie said that she's going to meet up with Hyunjin, and that they’ll be back soon.”

They don't provide any more information, and Heejin knows that there's something suspicious going on. But knowing them, or even Hyunjin, secrets are secrets and will be kept locked. So she doesn't push the topic.

"So, I'll leave you both here. Just don't do anything stupid. If you want something to eat, just order in, the money is on the table."

The two didn't even seem to be listening as they were already back on the controller, selecting their character in glee.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go."

It felt a tad bit like she was getting kicked out of her own apartment, but she left anyway.

Only in the next two days, after taking her finishing up with her midterms and taking a celebratory 11-hour nap was when she thought about how much more relaxed and loud they were being. Although it was a hassle to have people like them in her house, she's proud that she managed to make them comfortable.

Heejin decided that leaving them on their own was nothing to be worried about. Her apartments are just as much as theirs as it is to her now.

And she's also decided that going to the library is the best decision she's ever made. For obvious reasons. And it's definitely not because she felt her insides turn fluffy when Hyunjin gave her a visit in an ungodly hour with a proper warm jacket and an egg sandwich. Heejin's face at that time was sleep-deprived, puffy and red with tears running along, the glasses perched on her nose, foggy.

She was in a hidden corner of the library where she previously found out has a power socket and isolated from the demented college students suffering the same fate as hers. Books and notes are scattered around her while she has a great breakdown on the floor.

Hyunjin sat by the girl, consulting her malfunctioning ducts, “Stop crying, you’re in public.”

“I’m in college, you can cry and sleep anywhere and everyone will completely understand.”

Hyunjin chuckled at her statement as she wiped her tears away, impossibly soft as she fondles her cheeks, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Heejin melted, like a puddle, like pudding, like snow in the summer. She clung to the girl until she's calmed down enough to continue with her work. Hyunjin stayed with her all morning, stayed awake, walked her home to shower, send her off to her exams that she luckily passed. Barely. But none the less, passed.

So yeah, best decision ever, but definitely not because of the girl. Definitely not.

But her first day after exams was definitely because of the girl, her first day free of assignments and tests was spent by watching Naruto with Hyunjin, both of them tucked into her bed with the laptop on their laps. Hyunjin (Definitely not purposely) lost a bet against the human that required her to sit through Heejin's rerun of her favorite anime. The shorter girl spent the first twenty episodes glancing to catch Hyunjin's face that tried to maintain unamused but failing halfway through, because yes, she couldn't deny that Naruto is pretty entertaining.

They spend the whole night in the dark, sometimes being brightened up when Heejin reads the messages from her friends telling her to go out and celebrate the end of their mid-school year suffering. But somehow sitting with the demon, watching Naruto goofing around, eating crisps and sweets that will rot their teeth is even more perfect than anything else she could ask for.

•

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Hekkie?"

"No, you know that I'm not entirely fond of parties," Heejin says, only when they hear the slightly dejection in her tone they realized the sensitivity regarding the matter. They pull their friend into a hug, feeling bad for making the memories of her sister return after months of getting better. "Yeah, we know. Sorry, Hekkie." 

"I'm fine, I just want a chill night. Passed few days have been hectic." She puts on yet again her leather jacket, a generic blue polo, and black skinny jeans, hearing Jiwoo snickering, "Lesbian fashion." Behind her back. Of course, it's a joke. Because Jiwoo is much more gayer than her. If her squealing at the sight of pretty girls didn't prove anything more.

(Jiwoo and Yerim decided to get ready for the party in her house since living in a dormitory automatically make it difficult to move around and they claimed that Heejin's house was always big enough to do anything.)

"Where will you girls be heading?"

"We'll go to the haunted house first and then Yena's house party. You know, basic tradition stuff."

Heejin chuckles at the thought of the girls going to the haunted house. They went every year since starting college, and if she recalls properly, it consisted of Jiwoo laughing in fear every time a supposed ghost came to scare them, she laughed like an insane woman the whole experience. Heejin couldn't understand which one she feared more: the ghosts or her friend going insane. As for Yerim, she spent the whole experience sending a bubbly smile to every ghost she saw and gave compliments for their wonderful work of inflicting fear in people. She first jumped with a string of incoherent words leaving her mouth before she regains equanimity and radiates sunshine. 

Yeah, they're definitely not the weirdest group of friends.

And Heejin?

She was a total badass, she totally wasn't scared at all. Okay, maybe by a pigeon that flew by her head while they were cueing for the house. And maybe when that white face Sadako looking woman jumped from nowhere and crawled towards her. And maybe also that time when a fake spider fell on her head and she fell to the floor in shock.

She was terrified. Pictures they took of her crying her eyes out is perfect evidence.

"You tired?"

"Totally exhausted, I haven't slept at all." Heejin answers, regretting her decision to go on an all-nighter with the intentions of finishing half the series that shouldn't be watched in one night —Well, she did it with Hyunjin, but with the demon's different bodily functions, she's barely drained, even energetic enough to be jumping around with her friends.

"You girls have fun and take care of them, please? They're adapted to the world, but it doesn't mean they totally act like us, just make sure they don't do anything stupid and suspicious." 

"Don't worry, unnie. I'll take care of the muggles for you." Yerim, dressed like a Hogwarts student in the Hufflepuff house, all equipped with a wand and a fake Snow owl, references the costume she's in —Heejin always called the Hufflepuff house like the house of Weedsmokers, but the nickname only came from the facts she's gathered from Yerim and can be a total misnomer. She has no idea how Harry Potter works.

"I trust you guys."

"Leave it to us," Jiwoo reassures, dressed as Break up with your girlfriend Ariana Grande, because of various unimportant reasons.

Heejin is honestly thankful that her older friend slowly eased into the idea that demons do indeed live within them and exist directly with her in her house. She doesn't know what she'll ever do if Jiwoo couldn't get around the fact. It would devastate her to lose either one of her best friends.

But Jiwoo spent the next week after she failed birthday surprise being extra nice to her, feeling bad for assuming those things about Hyunjin on said day.

"Alright, let's go. Bye Hekkie, take care, and as much as I'm happy that you're going out with a girl, please keep it slow."

"I don't like her that way, this isn't a date at all. I even texted her earlier to clarify that we are 100% friends."

"Why did you friend-zoned her so hard? It's not like you have anything going on anyway." Yerim chuckles but gives a look as if she knew something Heejin didn't. And that was exactly the case.

"And you were leaving." She welcomes them to the door of the bedroom, clearly getting rid of the two to escape this stupid conversation.

They gave their goodbyes, Jiwoo hugging her a bit too tightly that her breathing stops for a millisecond.

She also prepares for the movies herself, sending Ryujin a quick text about the night.

Whiskerdimples: Meet me by the back exit of theatre 3

\- Alright

"Puppy! We're leaving."

The tall girl comes yelling into her room, rocking an Elvis costume that weirdly came as attractive to her. Or maybe it’s because she’s Hyujin.

No, definitely the Elvis costume.

"You look good."

"I know, are you falling in love with me?"

"Do you even know who Elvis is?"

"Of course, I chill with him down there by the Eternal flames sometimes. Nice dude."

"You take that back, he's a saint."

"Yes, I'm just joking. But I did listen to all his songs to get into the role." She does his iconic hip-wiggling dance and sings his famous Jail House Rock with her best attempts of an Elvis Presley impersonation. Heejin can admit that it was not bad.

"Did you know he started doing this move because of stage fright, he would get so nervous that his legs would shake." Hyunjin was proud of the research she made, it shows in her face.

"I guess the more you know."

"So what are you doing tonight that's so important you aren't celebrating Halloween with me?" Hyunjin sits on the corner of her bed, watching intently as Heejin applies the final touch-ups of her makeup.

"Why do you care? Am I really that special to you?"

"And if I say yes, rabbit?"

"I wouldn't believe you. And I promised Ryujin that I would have a movie marathon with her."

"Oh right, Ryujin. You get anywhere with her?" Hyunjin leans down on her back, being careful not to interfere with the wig pinned to her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't she like you?"

"She said she doesn't anymore, and I never liked her like that." Heejin rolls her eyes at yet another person to claim that fact, hating that she has to elucidate herself everytime.

"Do you really believe she's telling the truth? You sound like you're convincing yourself more."

"I don't know, okay? But she's a good friend and I just want it to stay that way."

"It doesn't always look like that."

"Why do you even care?"

They leave it off with a heavy silence, both waiting for each one of them to talk.

"I don't." Her voice is low, even lower than Heejin's pitch. Heejin is caught off guard as the demon stands back on her feet, "I have to go."

She looks over to Hyunjin from the reflection of her mirror, trying to read the expression on her face. Again, it's still harder than she thinks.

"Hyunjin."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

She doesn't say anything about it, just a light smile on her face.

Heejin feels bad for snapping, "I didn't mean to." Her eyes are wide that Hyunjin couldn't help but give a gentle pat on the shorter girl's hair.

She turns to leave to the room but stopping midway through the doorway.

"Maybe you should."

"Huh?"

"Ryujin. Maybe you should give her a chance."

Heejin stares at the empty space between the frames of her door, her brain still very much comprehending the girl's word.

She had no idea why, but it feels like someone is twisting her guts like a soaked towel. The girl's words hitting her.

What is happening?

Heejin's heart was never made for Horror movies.

But she could admit that Elokuva's drive-in is amazing, before working in the cinema, she's can't even imagine experiencing such a thing. They are seated on the hood of Yeji’s car, the younger girl nice enough to bring blankets and prepare the amazing food of Elokuva Heejin always wanted to try for herself.

Especially the Deep-fried taivaallinen hot dog. She doesn’t know how Ryujin knew, but she prepared one for her.

The girl is kind enough to also set up the film rolls needed and settled everything required early. Their permission to use the Theatre for the night was granted by their amazing manger, with a promise that even if they weren't on shift, it'll be their responsibility to close up. Of course, they agreed.

After going through their fourth movie, they decide that this should be the end of the marathon, ending with the petrifying Thai horror movie called 'Coming soon' (They made several lame puns with the title, lame to the point they rather not even mention said puns anymore). When the credit rolls over and nerve-wracking creepy music plays, Heejin sighs in relief, feeling like she could breathe again, soothing her heavy chest.

She looks to her side, catching Ryujin stare into nothing particularly, looking like her soul decided to leave her body and she's just a hollow shell, her box of cereal bits hung loosely by her hand. Totally failing her girl crush image. Heejin laughs at the sight and smacks her shoulder to bring her back to the surface.

"You doing okay there?"

The short-haired girl looks to her to send a small smile, "Doing fine, toughie."

They follow the routine of closing up, Ryujin parking her roommate’s car out front to properly fix up the for the night. As usual, they clear the place from kernel and candy wrappers, recycle plastic and metal bottles, and finally, flip the power switch.

Tonight, they leave later than ever, the sun ready to wake up and do its job in an hour. Heejin removes her contacts in the staff room, watching four movies on a massive screen can be draining and painful for the eyes. Again, It reminds her that she is exhausted. She didn't even realize how tired she was until she had to stand from the car earlier, her legs unsteadily wobbling like a newborn giraffe. Ryujin was quick to support her before she could have fallen.

She meets said girl by front when she was done with her own business, her pink hair glowing under the street light, cat whiskers perceptible as she waits, the padlock and keys already in her hand.

Heejin thinks back to what the demon said to her earlier.

Maybe Ryujin isn't over her.

That worries her.

But Hyunjin's words stick to her memory, 'Maybe you should.'

It's not that Heejin didn't want to, but something just makes it so hard to, the reason exactly can't even be pinpointed.

Ryujin is the nicest person alive, maybe sometimes her teasing is hard to handle, but still the nicest. They grew close after they started to work together. She doesn't even know what she would have done if Ryujin didn't tell her about Elokuva. The job she landed is absolutely perfect, and she wouldn't even have known about it if the girl never mentioned it to her.

Heejin approaches her, taking the padlock to lock up the place. She was in the process of twisting the key in the lock when Ryujin spoke up, "Hey, it's pretty late and I don't want you walking alone, I can drive you home if you want."

"Um... That would be gr-"

"Sorry, Shin. But she already has company." A voice speaks from behind the two girls, Heejin twirls at the voice she didn't need to think to recognize.

"Hyunjin." She nears the taller girl who has yet to change out of her Elvis costume, already sticking by her side. Heejin spent the first half of the night going crazy that maybe Hyunjin was mad at her. Seeing her here is a breath of relief.

Heejin turns to meet Ryujin with an apologetic smile, "That would be great, but I think I'm good."

"Oh well, do you girls want a ride then? It still doesn't change the fact that it's late."

"You know for a fact that we’ll be safe." The demon answers this time and Heejin feels awkward standing between the intense atmosphere, their eyes battling each other as if lasers were shooting out of them.

In the end, Ryujin gives in. "Well, see you at work then, toughie." She sends a pleasant smile to the short girl, passing the pair to start heading towards the car. "Presley, thank you for the advice you told me for today. I assume I'll see you around too."

"You sure will, whiskers."

Heejin says to her farewell to the dancer before she goes on her own way with her friend.

"What advice did you give her?"

"Did she perhaps made you that stupid hotdog you've been fantasizing about?" The demon asks with a smirk. "Yes, and I enjoyed every moment of it."

"You should thank me for it."

"Thank you, I didn't even know you spoke to her."

"I speak to a lot of people, puppy."

"You didn't do your stupid magic on her right?"

"Don't worry, I did nothing to your lover girl."

"Shut up." She pushes on her shoulder.

Like how they normally walked in the windy season, she glues herself on the taller. She could smell a hint of alcohol and party scent from her white and gold costume, yet she tucks in closer.

She likes this a lot.

"Hey,"

She responds to the call with a questioning hum.

"Want to go somewhere with me?"

"I don't know, Hyun, I'm really tired." She rubs on her face. "And I feel kinda sick."

"But this time would be a perfect time to go. Just trust me on this."

"Okay, but If it's a strip club, please count me out."

"Of course it's not, what do you say?"

"Whatever, let's go."

The demon turns to face her, wrapping her hands around her shoulders. With the distance, she could sniff the usual vanilla scent of the taller, so strong it was penetrating through the smell of alcohol.

She closes her eyes tight and hangs close as she feels a cold chill through her body. She knew exactly what is happening. She grips tight on the girl.

"Okay, we're here."

She wondered how Hyunjin always looked nonchalant with the concept of going through a wrap hole of time and space, but she understands the kick you get from teleportation, it's a convenient ability to possess. But still, this was a bad idea.

"Open your eyes."

Heejin shakes her head, still feeling sick and dizzy from the trip. Topped with watching four horror movies and sleep deprivation, the effects have caught up with her physical state, and it feels like living in the loopy and swirly world.

"Come on." The demon urges, rubbing the sides of her head.

"I told you I felt sick. I feel like puking now."

"That's not good." She laughs teasingly at the girl. Heejin feels her feet lift up from the ground, she clutches on to Hyunjin's nape and slugs her legs around her torso. "Come on then."

The demon effortlessly makes it to her destination, placing her on her lap. With Hyunjin running her fingers through her locks, she slowly calms down and relaxes the threatening puke that’s ready to spill at any moment.

Her heads stay at its place as Hyunjin starts to tell the highlights of her day.

("You know although I'm from hell itself, that haunted house still terrified me."

"Jiwoo and Sooyoung unnie was acting weird with each other again at the party."

"We played seven minutes in heaven, but don't worry, it ended before I could even get a turn. And I'm 100% confident that Heaven doesn't look like a dark dirty closet.")

Heejin listens. She listens to every word she says. She listens to waves crashing. She feels the cold hard wind blowing against her. And for the millionth time, her heart turns into fluffy clouds as she hears the beating heart of her friend.

She focuses on her.

Her voice. Her smell. Her touch. Just her.

Hyunjin is perfect.

She clings on tighter when a revelation hits her like a truck.

Oh my god. Do I like her?

The answer is as unquestionable as oxygen. And that terrified her to her core.

"Your grip is a bit tight there, puppy? What are you thinking about?"

For the first time since they've sat down, Heejin speaks up, "Why aren't you at the party, Hyun?"

Knowing Yena's house party, her reveler background and the ability to lighten up the atmosphere, her parties always went on until the end of times.

"I was bored there."

_(‘I didn't want to break the unspoken promise we had.’)_

"You know you don't have to pick me up, right? Now that I know Sooyoung unnie isn't trying to kill me and we're totally bros, I've gotten better. I don't need protection anymore." It did take a lot of effort to not be terrified of Yves, the image of her prancing towards the vulnerable rabbit with burgundy glowing eyes haunted Heejin too much. But she is trying to heal from that after witnessing Sooyoung's efforts to make it up to her.

"I know you're still scared."

"How would you know?"

"I know you. Why else would you agree to walk home with me than be perfectly safe in a car?"

"Don't get cocky, you know that I just have a bad thing with cars."

"Of course that's it," Hyunjin answers, the smirk still not leaving her face. She ruffles the shorter girl's head and pulls her closer by her slim waist, her finger run along her hip.

Heejin feels heat on her cheeks, is she blushing?

No, dang it.

She shakes herself awake.

Control yourself, Heejin.

"Puppy, turn around and look at the view."

And that she does, her breath hitching when her eyes open to see the view.

They are on in a cliff, a sheer rock face. Peering from the edge, the waves crashing against on the rocks below.

At the crack of dawn, the sun peaks out from the everlasting field of the sea. They can see the first rays of the sun grace the Earth. The clouds are becoming lit with a warm light as the rising sun announces the coming of a new day. 

She faces the demon.

Watching how the sunlight contrasts her pale skin, her eyes tracing the shine touching her features. At this point, the Elvis wig is off and she has the warmest smile on her face as she stares back the short girl.

She finds it impossible to look away.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, I know."

She almost lost it when Hyunjin's eyes glance at her lips.

Dang, it.

No, Heejin.

With a heavy heart, she looks away.

She doesn't know if it's in her imagination, but she feels Hyunjin slightly slump in disappointment, a heavy breathe gazing the ear shell of her ear.

("Maybe you should give her a chance.")

No. She thinks she absolutely fine right here.


	6. 6

It's an epiphany.

She finally understands why the girl affects her in so many ways. After Heejin's newfound revelation, she tried to follow what her guts told her to do.

Run. —Figuratively, of course. Trying to outrun someone like Hyunjin with her practically nonexistent physical physique is stupid.

So she avoided her.

But avoiding and running just leads to the same result.

It's hard to escape Hyunjin when she all wants to do is be touchy touchy and teleport you away to a cliff.

So, she accepts them but doesn't act on them. They're just there, sad and desired to be forgotten by its owner. Heejin lets their confusing interactions continue, trying to act as if she didn't find out that she had fluffy feelings for the girl and would have a heart attack every time they get a little bit too close.

She hides them when they're eating. She hides them when they're alone by the edge of a cliff. When they watch together. 

Even right now, when they're bowling their hearts out. Especially right now, surrounded by friends that can analyze her. She had to be careful.

"Go Heejin!"

Heejin sucks in a breath, going into the posture as she readies her time to make reign.

With three steps striding towards the pins. She shoots.

And as expected, it rolls in the gutter.

Gutted, she falls on the floor. Bowling and Heejin never fitted well together anyway. 

"Man, you suck." Hyunjin comes over to carry her body away, walking her over to Haseul unnie who is laughing at the poor attempt. 

The demon walks herself back over to the pins, picking up the most suitable ball that will help her meet her victory. And as they all know will happen, she shoots it effortlessly, ending with a spare. She turns to everyone with a conceited smile. No accolades are needed, no one can deny that she is the only one amazing enough to play this sport.

With a once in a blue moon chance of most of them being free on the weekends, they all decided to hang out like old times, with the addition of newfound friends. Somehow their plan ended up in bowling despite no one really knowing how the essentials work.

"Wonnie, Hye. It's your turn."

"Oli, Oli, Oli!" Chaewon excitedly squeals at Hyejoo, the taller girl groaning in response as she hasn't finished consuming her pizza. She smacks her dear eldest Yves, who took on her role to be the pain of the younger's ass, trying to take away her greasy concoction of cheese, tomato sauce, and pepperoni.

"Hurry up! Do you think you're special enough that we'll wait for you? Does the world revolve around Son Hyejoo?" 

"As if you don't act the same way!"

"That's where you're wrong, young girl."

"But I'm not!"

"Stop being stupid and just play the god damn game with Chaewon." A normal kind of exchange between the beanstalks. Everyone has grown costumed to their banter.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm going." Hyejoo surrenders as she follows the blonde to pick out a bowling ball.

Heejin finds it fascinating how different the two close friends are —And it's not just the obvious height difference or the black and blonde hair.

It's the difference that can be seen by how Chaewon gracefully rolls the ball forward and being fortunate enough to hit half the pins, she celebrates with a soft adorable, "Assa!" That makes everybody else excited for her (That girl the most precious eccentric brat in the world. She's precious but a brat. Nice). 

Contrasting from her, Olivia Hye, on the other hand, yeets the ball from her hand, and it barely even makes ten inches before it rolls right on to the gutter. It's amusing how she just shrugs the failure and returns to her food, ignoring the comments from her friends.

Fun times.

"She never takes out that choker huh?" Heejin pulls her attention towards her unnie, she could practically see the fascination in Haseul unnie's pupils, being that the last time she had interacted with the demons, one of them tried to kill her. 

"No. She said that it symbolizes something."

"Like what?"

"No idea, she was playing her game and was too distracted to talk to me."

"She reminds me of a angsty teenager."

"We were all teenagers once."

"Yes, but you were more of the loser type." 

Her own mother betraying her like this, Heejin couldn't believe it.

"Unnie!"

They glance at the cry for help, witnessing Yeojin being wrestled by Hyunjin. They have no idea why, but it's making Haseul's inner protective side emerge.

"Heejin, tell your girlfriend to let go of my sister."

"She's not my girlfriend." She rolls her eyes, concealing the fact that her words are making her red. But still, she proceeds to oblige her order, the demon listening and letting Yeojin take her turn.

"Is she still not?"

"No!"

"She seems really supportive of you though."

Heejin raises a brow, "Really?"

Haseul looks to the left of her where Hyunjin is back in the settee, cheerfully chatting with her arms around Yerim in the most casual way ever, both girls laughing at how Yeojin resembles a frog whenever it's her turn to shoot. 

"Oh. She's supportive of everyone."

"Yeah, more active when it's you."

"I don't like her like that." 

She's a liar. And it's not hard to know.

Her nonbiological mother smirks and she slaps her on the arm. 

"Ouch, why don't you just tease Jiwoo and Sooyoung unnie? Look at them," Heejin points towards the two who were getting ready for their turns, Chuu giving the coral ball to the older and telling her that her spirit is there. Yeah, totally not gay. "There's something clearly going on there."

"Yeah, but you and Hyunjin just look like you're married already."

"So? you and Kahei unnie look like you're married too!"

"Well, we're kind of about to be."

"WHAT?!" Heejin squeals and everyone looks to them, curious as to why she suddenly yelled pitches higher than her actual voice. The older calms her friend down and tells everybody it's all good in the most inconspicuous way ever.

"Be quiet!"

"What do you mean you're kind of about to be?"

"Well, I'm asking her tonight. She's picking me up after work and I'm bringing her to dinner. It just feels right, you know?" 

Haseul can't help but think about her Chinese girlfriend who has enough patience to listen to her sister's meaningless rants —If she can handle Yeojin. Then yeah, it's definitely right.

"Are you nervous?"

"Pfft, no."

"You're totally nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous!"

"Don't worry about it. You've been together since high school."

"I know."

"I'm happy for you."

"I am for you too." Haseul sends a knowing smile before standing from her seat, she nods over to Hyunjin who takes the vacant seat she leaves for her turn.

The demon comments before sitting next to the girl, "Well, in conclusion, you suck and I'm amazing."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I saw you looking at me and Yerim." They both look to the girl who despite only hitting one pin, is still enthusiastic enough to encourage to herself. 

"And?"

"I just thought you would be jealous."

Heejin is definitely not jealous. 

No, not at all.

Not at all.

"In your dreams."

"You are already there, puppy."

"Shut up."

"Heejin, you're up next," Sooyoung calls her over after explaining to the others her attempt to manipulate the ball to hit the pins —Something about bodying its energy and harbouring the presence around it. No one quite understands it either.

"Yeah, I'm coming." It catches Heejin off guard when Hyunjin picks up her hand, placing a gentle peck on her knuckles, specifically the one that was injured weeks before, "Good luck."

Since when were they this gooey and affectionate?

It doesn't matter, because Heejin's heart flutters.

The skin that received the kiss is still burning, and she can't get a happy feeling away.

One positive side of accepting her feelings for the girl is that Heejin feels lighter when receiving affection. She loved affection, especially from the demon. And she only now realized it.

So when she manages scores into the gutter yet again, she still pumps her own fist up in false victory, because at the end of the day, Hyunjin is still cheering her on.

God, I'm gay.

•

After everything, Hyunjin and Heejin separate from the group. She gives Haseul unnie a last reassurance of encouragement before they break their hug and walk off themselves.

They teleport away exactly when their friends' conversation turned to something stupid and when flirty Chuuves cames out of its cave.

("Vivi unnie is cute." Sooyoung mentions out of the blue, making everyone look at her. Everyone also notices Jiwoo's very obvious deflation.

"Settle down there, she has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I'm actually going to do anything," With her lesbian confidence, she smoothly slugs her arm over the bright ginger's shoulder. The two very openly staring at each other with heart eyes. "I think I'm good for now."

Every friend groans and cringes. Hyunjin and Heejin also take this as their time to leave.)

They make their way to the same cliff Hyunjin brought her a week ago. They come here almost every night, with Heejin cuddling on to her, they listen to music, talk about everything and anything. Heejin doesn't know much the cliff, only knowing that it isn't even in the same city they live in and is miles away from civilization.

(

"How do you even know this place?"

"This is where I woke up after I left the depths of hell."

"Here?"

"Yes, right here. My skin was burnt, I still had my wings on, and most importantly, I was in leather tights."

"Wings? Aren't you a devil?"

"Yeah, but ours are black, it means it's corrupted or something like that, I don't really listen when the big man talks."

"Where are they now?"

"I cut them off and hid them." Hyunjin grins as if this conversation is totally normal to have between two friends.

"Where are their wings?" Heejin asks, referring her three new flatmates. "They fold it against their shoulders and hide them."

"Why didn't you just hide yours?"

"For complicated reasons, puppy." She taps on the girl's nose. And Heejin leaves it at that. 

Secrets are secrets.

)

It's perfect here at any time of the day. Sunset. Sunrise. Nighttime. Early morning. 

At night, the stars are shimmering in a way Heejin has never seen in a while since moving into the big city, the lights looking like crystals scattered across a blue sea, glimmering to be picked up one by one. As if she concentrated enough, she could successfully pluck one from the night.

She just wants to stay here forever —Of course, she can't do that, because this place doesn't have the basic resources to survive.

But it's the thought that matters.

"Want some?" Hyunjin offers the milk bun she brought on the trip, along with a blanket and some more snacks for them to indulge in.

"No, thank you."

"You're missing out, this is the best thing I've eaten today."

"And the opulent sushi set I paid for earlier?"

"That was fine too."

"Asshole." She nudges her shoulder and they return to their peace. Heejin uses this time to check her phone, wondering if Haseul unnie has popped the question yet. She promised that she'll text Heejin with the results.

"You expecting someone?"

"Haseul unnie is proposing tonight."

"Like a hand in marriage proposal or what?"

"Yes, what else could it be?"

"I don't know. But she's very brave." 

"How so?" Heejin asks, looking at her to admire the curve of her nose, the big chestnut eyes looking back where she sees her own reflection.

"I don't think I could ever do that."

"Do what?"

"Commitment." 

"Loser." Heejin snickers at her, going back to her previous position, her head comfortably resting on her nape. Still, there's a bothering feeling burning into her stomach, "Why not?" She asks, pulling her head back to make eye contact with her friend.

"I just don't know how long I'll be here."

"What do you mean?" 

"I might still go back, we may never know."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Hyunjin is quick to notice her friend's deflated state, a glimpse of desperation and worry behind her eyes.

"I don't know, but not yet at least. I'm enjoying my time here. And the people are good too." She runs her fingers through the shorter's hair, Heejin's eyes still looking deeply into hers. With the girl's stare, she can't help but smile sweetly back, "I definitely don't want to leave the people here yet."

Her words acted like a launch button for Heejin.

Not one second after, the collar of her jacket is being pulled closer, the bunny's lips sloting on to hers. With the situation slowly registering into Hyunjin's brain, she reciprocates, pressing down gently as her hands travel to the girl's hips, running along the skin smoothly. Butterflies dancing around to graze their skin with tingles.

The kiss is quick, almost intangible, a barely-there heat against her own lips when pulling away. Heejin's cheeks tints pink as their eyes remain glued with one another. 

She's nervous. 

The confidence that pushed her to do such action is gone. The silence killing her. She tells herself that a confused and quiet Hyunjin is much more terrifying than a glowing eyes Yves running to murder her.

"What was that for?"

She's in relief when a moon-like grin shaped on to Hyunjin's lips, her hand reaching out to cautiously tuck a bit of hair behind her ear.

Such affection makes her decide that, No, she doesn't regret her action. Not at all.

So with that mindset, she nears the girl, nuzzling herself on to the curve of her nape. "Don't leave."

She could practically feel the shape of the girl's smile glossing over the side of her face, "I don't think I would think about it anymore."

They stay in comforting silence, listening to the sweet rhythm of King Floyd's 'Groove me' as Heejin thinks over the situation. She couldn't believe how giddy it's making her, or how a stoke of Hyunjin's touch could mean so much more than amity.

"You sleepy yet?"

"Kind of."

"You can sleep first. I promise I'll bring you home and not leave you here to die." 

"Hmm."

And eventually, Heejin does sleep. 

She, later on, wakes up without the demon beside her, back in her own room, warmly tucked under her thick blanket, the sunlight shining through her creamy white windshields, the memories from the cliff still engraved deeply in her mind.

She checks her phone, the thoughts getting interrupted by her phone blowing up with notifications from her group chat.

MotherCho: She said yes

MotherCho: *Attached Photo*

DaughterChoi: assesdayrsruzufxufxuf

DaughterChoi: chcohcoyciy

DaughterChoi: cxhcihciocyfyicivihcih

DaughterChoi: Oh my god finally!

DaughterChuu: happy for you two!

DaughterChuu: My parents are finally getting married, like your favorite daughter, I demand to have special treatment for the wedding

DaughterChuu: But I am srly happy for you

Heejin follows up with her own message of congratulations before checking her other notifications.

Thebestpersoninyourlife: I have a few things to do. I'll see you later after work ;)

(

Hyunjin insisted her name be changed after she caught a glimpse of her contact name after she had to send the girl a photo of their selfie together.

"Just a stranger?"

"Huh?"

The demon shows her her phone, looking rather insulted, "My name is just a stranger?" 

"Sorry?"

"I'm changing it."

"Whatever.")

She was grinning at her phone like an idiot when the chaotic fighting from outside starts. Heejin shakes her head and tosses the blanket away. 

Even with the mess happening around her, the high she feels she's in won't ebb away.

^^^

"How was the movie, girls?"

Heejin asks her friends who are last to leave the theatre in glee, droning on to each other about the movie —Heejin thought they died in there earlier, she watched as the costumers pile out one by one, passing by Seoyeon who held the bag for them to throw in their trash. She was surprised that even halfway through the crowd, her friends were still yet to come out.

"Heejin! It was amazing. They were on the flying, they were singing, it was magical!" Jiwoo says a little too enthusiastically to her over the counter, their younger purple-haired friend also equally as excited.

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks for the discount, unnie."

"No problem." 

"Jeon, both of us are closing up today." The manager comes out from the kitchen, dabbing away sweat from her forehead.

"Jungeun unnie, you're closing up tonight too? I thought it was just me and Ryujin." Heejin offers her a can coke from the cooler as she seems hot from staying in the kitchen too long, Jungeun refuses and the bunny decides to drink it for herself instead.

"She said she had some business to prepare for."

"Alright then, I've already cleared everywhere else except the Theatre 2."

"Great, I'll do that, you finish up the snack bar." She orders before turning to her friends, "Oh hey Jiwoo, Yerim."

"Hey, thanks for taking care of Heejin here, Kim."

"No need to." She grins and Heejin notes how she makes direct eye contact with Yerim, erupting warmth and care from her eyes. It's strange.

But it's even stranger when Yerim spoke up to her, "Unnie, can I talk to you about something?" They look at their younger in curiosity, surprised at the sudden request. Because in their knowledge, the two girls barely knowing each other.

"Of course, my office is down there." The blonde walks first, followed by Yerim who sends them a smile, "Give me five minutes, I'll be back." They watch closely as she enters the door.

"They know each other?"

"Apparently so."

"Do you think something is going on between them?"

"No, that's weird." Heejin laughs at the thought, but it wouldn't be a stretch, Hyunjin has been in there for mysterious reasons too.

Oh my god, is Manager Kim a trollop?

(I mean not that it’s a bad thing, Heejin respects every profession. And who is she to talk about the profession, she punched someone in her old job for being stubborn and annoying.)

But Yerim is too innocent for that.

Unless...

Stop Heejin.

She shakes her head, not even wanting to think about the possibilities of polluting Yerim in her mind.

But Hyunjin can be a possibility.

No. Just stop doing this to yourself.

Heejin is glad when Jiwoo speaks up, managing to stop the conversation in her head.

"Haseul unnie finally proposed huh?" 

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time."

“Ah, love is really in the air,” Jiwoo says dreamily. How she looks at an anime character dreaming about her Prince Charming is a mystery. But Heejin can’t disagree with her there.

“You’re right, unnie.”

"I know. You and Hyunjin huh?" She teasingly raises her eyes brows. Heejin chokes on her coke.

"Uh- Ho- What are you talking about?"

Please not the kiss. Not the kiss. Not the kiss. Not the kiss.

"Well, you guys are just together all the time. I’m just shocked nothing’s happening yet.”

Heejin relaxes.

It's not that she doesn't want her best friends to know about the kiss, it's more about that her, herself, still doesn't understand much about it either. She doesn't want to spread possibilities until they've finalized it. 

And besides, if she couldn't handle the teasing before the kiss even happened, she definitely can't handle it after the kiss.

"We were sick of you and Sooyoung unnie being flirty and disgusting."

"Hey!" The bright ginger clearly blushes and she attempts to cover her face with her palms.

"What's even going on between you two? How did that even happen? It's like one day you barely spoke to each other, and then one day you're suddenly head over heels for her."

"You gave her my number."

"It was for safety reasons. In case I get injured or something, at least they know who to reach out to." Heejin defends herself.

"Well, she used that number to text me with puns."

"That's, um, sweet?" She chuckles. "She seems to like you too."

"I'm back!" Yerim announces with a bright smile.

"What did you speak to Jungeun unnie about?" Heejin asks as she sees said manager girl going into Theatre 2 with a black plastic bag and tongs, bidding her redhead staff goodbye as Seoyeon's shift just ended.

"Nothing much, since she's a senior in my philosophy classes, I just needed to ask a few advice for an assignment."

"Anything helpful?"

"Loads." 

"Good to hear, you girls should get going, we have to close up soon."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Hekkie." Jiwoo hugs her over the table, both chuckling at the awkward position of having an object lodged between them that limits their affection.

"Thanks for tonight." Yerim does the same, but pulling in closer to whisper, "The weather is a bit clouded today, maybe you guys shouldn't walk home." Heejin stares at her in wonder after pulling away, but before she could question, the two girls are already pushing through the doors to the outside.

Random but good advice anyways.

She goes on to finishing up her job, after sweeping the floor and replacing the trash bags, she retrieves her belongings from the staff room and proceeds to bring out the massive black bags with manager Kim, the two making small talk as they lock up the door.

"So Hyunjin picking you up tonight?"

Heejin is slightly taken aback, she's clearly aware that the two know each other. But she's never spoked nor mentioned the demon before. Up to this day, their relation is still a mystery to her. 

"Hyunjin? Yeah, she said she will."

"How do you guys know each other?" Jungeun asks right after turning in the key in the lock, pushing it a few times to see if it's properly secured.

"She's just a close friend of mine."

"Close friend?"

"Yeah."

"Puppy, sorry I'm late. I had to get something."

Right at that moment, Hyunjin appears, and Heejin can't help but think the phrase, ‘Speaking of the devil’.

She pauses in her steps, "Kim? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the manager of the place, what do you think I'm doing?"

"You never usually close up."

Heejin remains quiet at their, closely analyzing their interaction.

"Our staff member unexpectedly requested a change of shift."

"Is it possibly Ryujin?" Her smile is knowing and Heejin sees how it irritates her manager.

"Why do you care?"

She still has no idea what is happening, but before the back and forth exchange could continue, Heejin intervenes with the two girls who looked like they are about to whack each other. She literally pulls on the demon as she says her goodbye to the blonde.

"You two take care."

She sends a polite smile before leaving the area with her friend, she feels her manager's gaze on them until they turn a corner and lose sight of her. Heejin finds her manager's behavior today especially weird.

"Do you guys hate each other or something?"

"Absolutely despise her."

"Why are you always meeting up with her then?"

"I have my reasons." She answers, again, very vague. It's slowly frustrating Heejin that Hyunjin won't provide more.

But her frustrations melt away as the girl oh so casually clasp their hands together, Heejin is surprised yet enjoys the direct intimacy, the closest interaction they've ever had been cuddling and of course, the kiss.

Keeping up with their usually behavior routine, they don't talk about it, the topic just a cloud following them around like everything else.

“Let’s walk tonight.”

“How about not today,” Heejin suggests, keeping Yerim’s word close, "Isn't there a problem with the weather?" 

“What are you talking about, the weather is great tonight.”

“But...”

“I’ll protect you, and as soon as something feels strange, we can go for plan B.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, loser.”

It's halfway through their walk that Hyunjin does admit that the streets are eerily quiet, even the usual 24 hours store they buy their snacks from betrays its purpose by being closed. She feels like something is pulling on her skin, warning her about tonight. 

Heejin notices Hyunjin's concerned state and decides to calm her distress by squeezing tight on to her fingers.

"You alright?"

"Maybe we should just blink home."

"Okay."

Heejin turns, doing their usual position together. But she feels the taller stiffen, her ears perking. 

“Aren’t we going home yet?”

“Shh, wait.” She hushes the shorter, cautiously looking behind her.

“Why? What’s up?”

Heejin's question is quickly answered when the demon engulfs her body, hands on either sides of her head, closely protecting her. Then she hears a clang of metal on the floor. 

She looks down to inspect the object, confusion heightening as she realizes it to be a throwing knife. But this one isn't like the precious Kunais she sees in her beloved Naruto, this one is pure silver, with embroideries on its metal, it also has blue accents and an elegantly looking Betta-fish encarved on it.

Hyunjin also sees the weapon, "Jinsoul."

"What?"

Before Hyunjin could answer her, Heejin catches a figure running in an ungodly speed towards them. She quickly averts the demon's attention to her six. Hyunjin reacting swiftly by pushing her to the side and using her arm to block the long knife bound to harm her. 

Heejin almost had a heart attack when the knife made contact with her friend, but she's back at ease once noticing how the blade failed to even pierce through the demon's forearm.

"So this is what you were planning?"

Hyunjin speaks with the one in front of her. The person is in an outfit that resembles a school uniform, her red skirt perfectly matching with her bow tie and mask that's covering her face, the only visible part of her face is her left eye —the girl's left eye also glowed, but unlike the other demons, the glow is just a red ring around her pupil. 

The attacker jumps back and prepares her stance to fight, effortlessly twisting the knife in her arm.

"You really think that this will make me leave?"

She doesn't answer Hyunjin.

Instead runs to her direction to give a strong blow, Hyunjin deflecting the hit with her rockhard skin, her eyes glowing yellow as she also prepares herself for a fight.

Heejin stays in the sidelines, wanting to help her friend but remembering that a mortal can't do anything about it.

The two continue clashing, and Hyunjin is totally too sucked in in the fight to notice another blonde popping out of thin air. The same throwing knife in her hold as she prepares to stab Hyunjin on the back.

"Hyunjin!"

With Heejin calling of her name, she turns towards the girl. The human watches as her eyes flash to its normal state, gleaming with concern from her cry, and when she finally realizes the second attacker behind her, she again uses her forearm to defend herself against the attack, but this time the blade pierces right through her skin, the tip exiting the other side of her arm.

Hyunjin cries in pain, making the attackers stop in their tracks.

"You stabbed her?"

"Um. I did?"

"You did!"

"I did that?! How the hell did I- Wha- How?"

"I don't know! What did you do?!"

"I don't know either!"

"That wasn't part of the plan, you idiot!" The blonde in red removes her mask and Heejin instantly recognizes her.

"Jungeun unnie?"

"Why did you take out your mask, stupid head?" The blue one smacks her.

"Wel-" Their conversation is cut short by three demons showing up to save the day. They are in the leather tights and holding on to what Hyunjin would describe as cool demon gear.

Yves rushes to the girl on the floor, grunting in pain. "Hyunjin, are you alright?"

The demon presents her bloody arm that has a knife through it, Yves looks at the object in shock, making eye contact with the rest of her members who were standing in a way that was ready to go to war with the blondes. They all share a look of worry.

"How did you do this to her?!"

Sooyoung's aura is terrifying, her eyes turning to its burgundy state as she demands an answer from Jungeun.

"Look Sooyoung, we don't exactly know ourselves, okay?! We also don't know what happened."

From the back, they hear Hyejoo scoff, "Bullshit."

And with that, they start to go against each other again.

Heejin starts to crawl towards her friend on the floor, but she gets stopped when she feels a hand against her back. Out of instinct, she tries to fight away the hand.

"Heejin, we have to go now!"

Compared to the others, this girl is dressed in a normal white hoodie, a mask over her mouth with unmissable pink short hair. 

"Ryujin?"

"Come on!"

"Wait, Hyunjin is hurt." She tries to help the demon, only to be pulled back by the younger.

"No! She's manipulating you're brain. You saw everything right?! She's not human."

"Wai-"

"Heejin, listen to me."

"Bu-"

"Just come on! I'll expl-"

"I know she's not human! I know she's a demon! But she's my friend! So let me help her!" The girl didn't expect her to snap and backpedals in surprise.

"Wha-at? You kn-"

"Heejin unnie!" Olivia comes in to rescue her, striding towards the other mortal to attack.

"Wait, Hyejoo, she's just hu-" Before the demon could touch her, Ryujin pulls out a glowy goldenrod from her back to stop her hit, it’s like some mystical war of warcraft crap or something, "-human. Maybe not."

"Go, check on Hyunjin unnie, I'll hold her back!"

Without hesitation, she continues her way to check on the injured girl.

"Hyun!" She holds on to her, apologizing furiously when the girl winces in pain.

"Chaewon! Take them both home!" Following their leader's instructions, Chaewon leaves the fight against the blue with an odd eye to hold on to the two girls on the floor. 

In a matter of seconds, they're both in the living room of Heejin's flat, the brunette groaning more in pain at the impact of teleporting from the streets, her blood seeping on the carpet.

"We'll be back, please keep her alive," Gowon tells her before disappearing again.

"Crap, Hyunjin. There's a knife through you!"

"I can see that."

"What do I do?! You have to tell me what to do!"

"Pull it o-off." 

"What?"

"Just pull it off please!"

"Okay! Okay!" Heejin inhales a breath before gripping on the handle and pulling it clean off.

"Fuck!" Hyunjin yells in pain, and it makes her go into panic mode.

"I'm sorry! But we need the blood to stop!"

She runs to her bathroom, getting clean towels and a huge bottle of alcohol she never got to use from the drawer. 

"Okay, this will hurt." She makes her friend bite on a pencil before she soaks another rag with alcohol and starts to dab it on her open wound, the girl grimacing and banging her free fist against her thigh to overcome the pain from her arm. "Wait, just a bit more." She circles the towel securely around it, making a double knot in the end.

Maybe not the most sanitary way, but it'll do.

"We have to bring you to the freaking doctor!"

"No way, I'll be fine."

"Be fine?! I don't kno- What do I d- Who wer-"

"Heejin." The demon gently holds down her frantic state. "Calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! THERE WAS A KNIFE THROUGH YOU?!"

"Just calm down." 

"BU-"

"Puppy, hush." She reaches to her friend, wrapping her frantic friend in her embrace. It successfully mollifies her. 

"Oh my god! You're so going to sing for me after this." Heejin pulls on her hair, engulfed by the stressful situation.

"Never happening." Hyunjin laughs as Heejin sinks into her.

"Hyun."

"Hmm?"

"You said the 'F word' earlier."

"Is that really important, puppy?"

"Yes, I thought you wanted to remain proper."

"I guess I slipped." She lightly smiles at her friend as she slowly lies on her back, still holding on to the girl who was squealing at the unexpected action.

They're both very much still on the floor and there are still bloody rags around them. And slowly but surely the blood drying up on her rug.

"Hyun, let me go."

"I'm sleepy."

"In a time like this?"

"Sleep with me."

"Wait, Hyun."

"Just sleep."

^^^

"Are they dead?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Do they look dead to you?"

"Well, there's blood everywhere and they're on the floor. It could mean anything."

"Just wake up my friends."

"Sure."

Heejin feels a poke on her forehead, she grunts and turns to cuddle further into who she knows is Hyunjin's arms. The latter also groaning at the movement, still very deep in her dreamlands.

"But they look so comfortable, can we not bother them?"

"Hun, we really have to talk to Hyunjin." 

"Okay then, move aside, I'll do it." Heejin then feels another hand gently patting her head.

"Hekkie." With the familiar voice calling out for her, it successfully wakes her from her doze, all the buttons and switches in her system turning on. She opens her eyes to meet an unexpected Jiwoo squatting over her sleeping body, Heejin looks behind her to see her three demonic friends staring down, along with them, two blondes in school uniform like costumes.

Wait, two blondes?

Oh...

Heejin doubles back in shock, the realization coming to terms with her brain. 

And doubling back in shock means hitting the girl who was comfortably resting against her. 

Hyunjin grunts at the contact that successfully wakes her senses, the bunny immediately reaching over to console the area she affected and apologize more times than people think can be said. Hyunjin cups her frantic hand, setting it aside, yet not leaving the contact as she stares up at the people watching.

Hyunjin spots the two blondies behind them, rolling her eyes at their unwelcome presence.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to know if you're okay." Jungeun unnie takes it upon herself to answer, everyone else agreeing along.

"Well, it's healing," Hyunjin says rather harshly, raising her arm to show the ratty dirty cloth that Heejin used to stop the bleeding. 

"How did you do it, Jin?" Her question is targeted at the taller blonde in blue. The girl now looking too guilty and small that it would be weird to think that a few hours ago she was teleporting around and attacking them. Heejin also thinks so. 

But she still hurt Hyunjin.

And that's a big No-No in her book.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

"Don't sweat it, I'm fine now." Hyunjin chuckles and looks over to the tiny and still confused Heejin, seeing how she was pouting because she still thinks that that random blonde stranger who is responsible for stabbing her friend is not trustworthy enough and they shouldn’t fraternize. Hyunjin pinches her cheek fondly.

"Hey Jeon, sorry about earlier, must have terrified you." Jungeun says, remaining a distance to not scare the girl further. But she finds it fascinating when said girl looks over to Hyunjin, who she was very much glued to, waiting for the taller to give her consent which Hyunjin replies with, 'It's fine, I'm not hurt.' 

Heejin turns back to her manager, answering with a light, "I'm good."

"But um, Manager Kim."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask why your eye has a weird red ring on it and why you're dressed up like an anime high school student?"

"Oh yeah, about that..." The blonde starts, scratching the back of her neck as she looks over to her friends for help. Sooyoung being the only one who steps in, "Jungeun and Jinsoul over here are what we call guardians."

"Oh so, also supernatural?" Heejin says more of a statement than a question.

"Basically yes, but not totally, they don't come from hell." 

"Huh. So does this mean werewolves and vampires exist too like in the Supernatural? Werewolves are pretty hot."

Everyone looks to see if she's serious, astonished by her question. What makes them laugh is the fact that she is.

"You weren't wrong about her, Kim. I like her." Jinsoul states, giving her girlfriend a quick tap on the nose. Jungeun's nose wrinkles and everyone else is left disgusted.

"Wait, are we all friends again?" Chaewon speaks up from the back. Sitting beside her is Olivia, if Heejin didn't know any better she would have said how scary the girl looked running her blade against the floor.

"Yes, we're friends again. It's just odd eye idiots being idiots again." Hyunjin says, standing from her area on the floor and making her way in the center of them who made a convenient enough circle for her to stand in.

"So wait, does that mean no hate?"

"No hate, back to normal."

It's like Hyunjin's words are a light switch that turns the mystic façade on and off, everyone around her instantaneously dropping their weapons —Weapons not actually allowed In the house as Heejin’s rule no.3 states. But she decides to leave it this time when Sooyoung and Jungeun agree to shake each other's hands, going into a silent agreement to not kill each other, for now.

And Jinsoul wrapping Chaewon in a hug as if she was a long lost daughter, Chaewon actually looking the part as a teenage daughter who is embarrassed by her parents who tries to blend into the generation.

Heejin could only stare in confusion as reconciliation plays out before her. 

"Wait, what's happening?" 

They all turn to her again, Sooyoung again, being the only to explain the situation, "You see, they were just doing their job." 

"Yeah, our task was to get Hyunjin back to the underworld." Jinsoul answers, yet another child under her hold, a murderous looking Hyejoo who was trying to pry away.

(Heejin overheard their conversation earlier to be: 

"Olivia! You actually agreed to come?”

"Yves practically pushed me down the portal." The black-haired girl answered in a way that it could only be interpreted as 'I'm not the affectionate type of daughter'

Jinsoul doesn't seem affected by her lack of sentiment, as she oh so casually hooks on the demon's neck and pulls her down to ruffle the top of her head. 

"Why are you such an angsty teenager?"

"Because you exist.")

"But the fighting earlier?"

"We weren't there to hurt her," Kimlip points at Heejin, "We were actually there for you."

"Were you trying to kill me too?" She almost laughs at the reveal, because it's stupid how many times she's been at this end of the party.

"Kill you? God no. We just thought you would be a key for Hyunjin to return to their homes, we thought you were being mind-controlled or something and is working as an anchor for her. At least that's what those three last told me."

Hyunjin rolls her eyes at her friends' treachery, "You three were helping them?"

"Not totally, we stopped helping them when Heejin let us live with her." The demons defend.

"And you attacked her because?"

"We also thought she's the reason you're up here, we weren't told that it was your own choice. That's what the big boss told us,"

"It's true, they stopped helping us. That's why we were still hung on the fact that Heejin is the key to everything."

"Idiots." 

"Hey, that's not true," Jungeun defends, but when she looked between her and her also not so bright girlfriend, she makes a conclusion that maybe they are, "Maybe it is, but not all of us. Yerim doesn't deserve to be part of that mix. She told us not to attack earlier, we just didn't listen."

Heejin's perk up at the mention of her friend, "Yerim? What does she have to do with this?"

As if on cue, the constantly enthusiastic girl enters the room from the kitchen, holding a tray of sliced apples as she happily grins, "You're awake!"

Heejin can only stare, because oh my god, Yerim's right pupil also a has a glowing purple ring around it, similar to the one of Manager Kim and the weird Jinsoul lady. 

"Choi Yeri."

"Huh? Oh right." Yerim sets down the dish on the table, everyone instantly digging in the fruit, except for Heejin who doesn't believe this situation enough to eat. "Meet Kimlip and Jinsoul. They're my third set of parents —after my real ones and Haseul unnie and Kahei unnie." She pulls the two blondes in front of her.

"You're a guardian? Since when?"

"Since I was born apparently, but I just found out in high school." 

Heejin makes eye contact with Jiwoo, "Did you know about this?"

"I just found out earlier too." The older answers as she shoves a slice of apple in her mouth, chewing happily as she turns back around.

Heejin's brain slowly pieces together the puzzle, "So earlier, when you said that we shouldn't walk home was because..."

Yerim nods her head, "I knew that you were already aware of their origin, but what I didn't know is if you really 'the key' of Hyunjin unnie leaving. I kept telling them that this isn't the right approach for confrontation, but they didn't listen to me."

Heejin watches as everyone gets on with their day as if they didn't try to kill each other hours ago, even Jiwoo looking as if she wasn't with a bunch of supernatural people that could easily murder her. Heejin still couldn't quite process everything properly. Her manager is a guardian. Yerim who she thought she knew too much about is also a guardian. Hyunjin got stabbed and treats it as a bad paper cut. They're all friends who just so happened to casually try attacking each other. More importantly, where did the apples come from and how is Hyejoo just letting someone who isn't Chaewon tackle her?

She's confused.

Hyunjin catches her in her mind boggled state, knowing that it's the result of having too much information in your brain like a clogged up toilet overflowing. She slings an arm around her shoulder, Heejin finally snaps out of it and accepts the fruit that was offered. The demon smiles impossibly soft as she cranes her neck down to peek down at the girl, and they're a little bit too close to each other, her lips ghosting at the side of her face.

The same giddy feeling comes back inside Heejin. The memories from the night before making her feel like she's on a floating cloud. 

"Hyun."

"Hmm?"

"That means that you and Jungeun are definitely not a thing right?"

The demon can only chuckle, removing the strand of stray hair from the side of her face to the back, "No puppy, I'm there because Jungeun and Jinsoul are always trying to get rid of me, I'm only there to talk."

"Oh, that's good."

"Why? Any reason you're asking?"

Hyunjin gets her desired reaction because Heejin's face starts to burn up.

"We- well, a-about la-ast n-n-ni-night..." Heejin's voice wavers off, losing its ability to continue.

"Oh, last night? What about it?" Hyunjin asks with a teasing glint, pushing her own face impossibly closer to the girl. And it succeeds to make her almost curl up in a hole.

Her loser energy returning to feed on her embarrassment.

"Yo-you-"

Before Heejin could continue on, they were interrupted by a very obnoxious someone clearing her throat. Hyunjin seems to feel the same as she turns to the source with an irritated face.

"Hyunjin, we need to talk to you about some things."

"Can't it wait?"

Sooyoung innocently shakes her head, "No sorry, it's important."

"Well, I can think of much more important issues right now."

"It's about your arm."

"We had nothing to do with it."

"As if it wasn't your throwing knife that cut through it."

"It was never suppose to hurt you, we all know that if it were the normal circumstance, it's not even supposed to give you a scratch. But we think we know what happened." The blonde stops herself, eyeing down Heejin who was listening closely to the conversation.

"Well?"

"Well, I can't exactly..." 

Hyunjin's raised eyebrow gets answered as she turns to her friend, understanding the Jinsoul's message. "Puppy, maybe it would better if we talked about this alone."

"But-"

"Just give us five minutes."

"This is my house!"

"Come on, Hek, leave them." It was Jiwoo's turn to convince her, also being sent away by Sooyoung. 

Heejin only scoffs, "Whatever."

"Thank you, I'll talk to you about it once I'm done with this. I promise." Hyunjin says before sending her off to her room accompanied by the bright ginger. They both find it equally as alienating when Yerim stays with the weird 'not human' humans, but both remember that the purple-haired girl probably knows more about what's going on than them anyway.

Heejin jumps on her bed, followed by Jiwoo who lies closely beside her.

The promised five minutes turned to ten, then to thirty. 

Jiwoo, upon noticing her friend's impatient itch speaks through the silence, "Sooyoung called me earlier while I was on my way to the dorm. She told me what happened and wanted me to be there with you to soothe your mortal brain."

"That's why you're here?"

"Exactly.

"Thank you." The younger sighs, "I'm glad I still have someone who is the same end by my side, I don't know what I would've done if there's wasn't." She turns to her unnie who hugs her tightly, no space left for words in their pressed state. Heejin makes weird sounds at the tenacious grip but to say that she doesn't enjoy the affection is a lie. They were always known to be sickeningly affectionate with one another.

Yerim knocks at the door, entering with meek footsteps.

"Are they done?"

"Not yet, I just wanted to check on you."

"No need to worry about me, Choerry." She emphasizes her name, said girl looking down as a result.

"I can explain."

Before another word leaves her mouth, the older girls tug her between their cuddling session. Yerim giggling as she sinks into her friends' hold. 

Of course, they found her situation weird. Of course, they were a tad disappointed that this secret was kept from them this long. But it doesn't change the fact that she's their Yerim, their beaming ball of sunshine. Supernatural or not.

"So, you always knew them?"

"Even before you." The girl admits.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We are adviced not to share such information with normal people, I just thought it would be best if you didn't know I was part of that community."

"We understand. But you owe us a nightout, okay?" Jiwoo pouts, the gesture making Yerim nod her head almost immedieatly. 

Heejin watches them in awe. She absolutely loves her friends. They've been there for her through the hardest time of her life. And for that, she hasn't thanked them enough.

"Yerim. Girls." Her manager stands by the doorway, they look up to meet her gaze, "We're leaving."

Heejin jumps from the bed, pushing through her manager to get to the living room, her friends following close behind her. Heejin's insides sink. A bad feeling on her skin as she catches the demons already changed into human clothing, a bag in their hold as they discuss final words with Jinsoul before the blonde disappears in thin air.

Hyunjin adjusts the strap on her shoulder.

“Where are you guys going?” 

They break their formation to look at Heejin. 

“We’ll just be away for the weekend,” Hyejoo says, again telling them to get ready to leave.

“The weekend? Why?” Hyunjin looks at her in guilt, a barely-there smile on her lips.

“I’m sorry.” Her words were low and she looks away, gaze stuck on the ground. And Heejin is in pieces. Why won’t she even look?

She tries to call for the demon again, but her words interrupted by the Sooyoung, “It’s just two days, Heejin. We’ll be back soon.”

Yerim steps forward, surprisingly equally as confused, "Where are you going?"

"We'll explain soon. Take care of theM.”

And like a blink, they were gone.

No time to question. No time to bid goodbyes. 

“Why was Hyunjin like that?” They see Heejin’s features very visibly drop in disappointment.

Yerim gulfs, “I don’t know.”

She used to think that Yerim was shit at lying, but she’s kept a secret like this for almost the whole period of their friendship. She doesn’t know anymore.

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing important.” Jungeun deadpans before giving a supporting hand to her worker and leaving.

Heejin deflates.

Nothing important my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that a lot of the jokes used are not mine. If anyone knows the original source of any jokes, please kindly say it to honour those with humorous brains.


	7. 7

Two days.

She waited two days as promised.

And Hyunjin does go home, but it's different. She's avoiding and Heejin knows it. It's not hard to miss.

The moment she walked in the front door before Heejin could even greet her for her return, she was already running off, throwing an implausible excuse before shutting herself inside her room —And in the months of living together, Heejin knows that it's definitely out of Hyunjin's character. So she looks to the other demons for help, only for them to offer a pity smile and a pat on the back.

Later that night, Heejin tried knocking on her door at an ungodly hour. Chaewon, who was walking pass her the same time, gently held on her wrist to end her desperation.

"Oh, hey Wonnie. Why are you still awake?"

"Oli and I are playing outside. You should go to sleep, Heejin. She wasn't feeling well earlier and is already dead asleep."

With that, Heejin retreated in disappointment back to the comfort of her room, hoping that tomorrow the situation will fix itself.

Unfortunately, it doesn't, there has been no progress between them for a week straight —Hyunjin is in her room by the time Heejin is dressed up and ready for her classes. Hyunjin is gone by the time she gets home. Only catching a practically nonexistent glimpse of the demon before she's teleporting off again.

It sucks.

It sucked even more when one particularly sucky day she slept through all her alarms and woke up by the time her lecture was already five minutes to finished. She spent the previous night writing an essay with much procrastination and delays in her infamous Heejin fashion.

Heejin pops her limps as she stands from the bed, savoring the satisfaction and relaxation of her joints. And as every Gen Z born individuals, she checks her social media as she slips on the comfy slippers and burrito herself further into the blanket she refuses to remove.

Walking to the outside, she hears the usual fuss in the living room, but this one is somewhat different from the usual demon mess, it’s more tamed and posh British people are speaking. It spikes Heejin's interest enough for her to investigate.

And for that, she regrets.

You know that feeling when your brain is too preoccupied worrying about one thing that you forget that other things you're worrying about and then everything suddenly registers back. And It feels like life just hits you with a truck of chickens mocking you with their obnoxious clucking.

She’s feeling that exactly.

Because she spots a purple-haired girl lounging on her sofa, beside her, a seemingly relaxed and carefree Hyunjin, downing microwaved popcorn and laughing at the screen that Heejin can make out to be Harry Potter.

Heejin's chest pains, because Yerim once said that the popcorn she bought is exclusively for the Netflix movie nights they planned to resume. And Hyunjin who has been avoiding her like the plague is with Yerim, laughing and being all bright and crap.

Maybe it was intentional in her part, but Heejin inhales a breath a little too loudly and it makes the two on the sofa look to her way.

Their bodies congeal upon seeing who it was.

All three stare at each other until one would speak up, the atmosphere filled awkward nervous energy while the wizards on the screen continued to yell spells and zap weird light things from their wands. Heejin wishes they have a spell that can take her away from this moment.

"Unnie, you're home.” Yerim speaks up first, her words slicing through the empty space, “I thought you would be in school at this time."

Heejin didn't know how to respond, her lips fluttering opening with words that aren't escaping. Very much like a fish. A very miserable mackerel.

She's having mixed emotions here —Yerim has too much guilt in her swirling in her pupils that makes it impossible for Heejin to have any negative judgments. She's not totally at fault. Who is Heejin to decide who she should or she shouldn't hang out with? She's done nothing wrong. Heejin bets that she doesn't even know about their kiss.

No.

Stop thinking about that stupid kiss, Heejin.

"Um... I slept through the alarm."

"Oh, you must have been tired."

"Yeah... haven't been sleeping well lately."

She tries to make eye contact with the demon. But Hyunjin just glances away, as if she wasn't there at all, as if she's just a translucent spirit. And it affects Heejin more than she thought it ever will.

She's in agony.

It shouldn't be like this. It feels as if a butter knife could slice through the atmospheric gaucherie.

She just wants Hyunjin to tell her what's wrong. How hard is that?

She can't take this anymore, her presence is smothering her.

"I'll just —I'll just go."

"You don't have to go. You can wat-"

"I have to go."

Expecting her to return to her room or head to the kitchen, the two on the sofa are caught off guard when Heejin kept marching straight, the only way ahead of being the front door. 

"Where are you going?" from Yerim being is the last thing Heejin heard before sealing the door.

Walking through the streets with her slippers and blanket is easier than she thought, excluding the part where everyone is literally gawking at her distraught puffy face and bed hair, and of course, the pink fuzzy blanket around her shoulders. She makes it to Jiwoo's dorm, sending her a text about her spontaneous decision to walk here in her PJs, the older finding a complex and unneeded way to sneak her into her dormitory, making Heejin sit on her bed to her warm-up as she rushes to the common room to make a quick bite for the younger.

And exactly 8 minutes later, she returns with a cup of noodles for her friend. And also in those 8 minutes, Heejin spent the whole time trying to decrease her chances of catching hypothermia and also avoid the eyes of Jiwoo's roommate who was not so subtly blinking at her in bewilderment. All Heejin could do was smile sheepishly before she starts to dig in and slurp her noodles.

Glancing at her phone, she curses herself for overlooking its battery percentage. But it doesn't affect her much because she sees Yerim's very concerned message regarding her whereabouts and well being. Heejin responses a long thought out, no sense excuse.

(- Don't worry, just wanted to get some food.

Totally make sense, right?

She really hopes Yerim doesn't come here, she has no balls for confrontation at the moment.)

"Hekkie, why are you here in your pajamas?"

By the time the noodles are all in her belly, her explanation of the decision to have a 12-minute walk to here is done. She tells them everything. Everything. She doesn't care if the roommate was there. She needed it all out of her system.

Jiwoo's nose flared the whole time, and well, her roommate, Gyuri is still lost but listened to her story tentatively.

"I'll kill Hyunjin." The bright ginger pushes her sleeves up, pumping her oh so buff arms.

"Please don't."

"This is not fair! You guys kissed, and it was all fine until she suddenly decided that it wasn't! What's that logic?" Jiwoo argues back. And Heejin couldn't agree more, but she doesn't want her friend to be ass kicked by a demon.

"But don't you think that maybe there's a reason?" Gyuri speaks up for the first time from her bed.

"Yeah, she's selfish and a coward." Jiwoo answers. And it makes Heejin wonder why her unnie is so irked by her situation. A thought comes in mind.

"Are you still ignoring Vyes?"

"Huh?"

"She's been moody and miserable that even Hye stopped bothering her in pity."

"I just don't approve of whatever they're trying to do, she refuses to tell me why Hyunjin is acting like that." A pout forms on her face, "It's hurting you."

"I know unnie," Heejin says, "but our house now has two miserable people, someone who's barely home, and two who are basically unemployed children. We could really use a Sooyoung right now."

(She pretends that she didn't hear Gyuri's quiet, "Jesus Christ, why do you have so many people living with you?")

Jiwoo looks unconvinced.

"I know you want to talk to her too."

"No, I don't!"

"Don't lie, I know you do."

She huffs, "Fine yeah, I do, but it doesn't change anything." Her arms cross on the front of her chest.

"But it's not fair, you can talk to her. I'm not mad at Sooyoung unnie, heck, I'm not even mad at Hyunjin. I'm just confused." Heejin says as she lays on her back, knowing that the food hasn't properly been digested yet, but can't find a monocule that cares, "Really really confused. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do."

"Just do it," The roomie again inputs, rather straightforwardly. 

"Do what?"

"Actually talk to her."

"I'm trying."

"No, you're not. You're expecting her to go back to normal one day and makeup with you," Gyuri responds as she continues to fold her clothes casually, the best friends looking at her like she was a wise deity, "because you know that if you actually succeeded to get ahold of her, you're afraid of what she has to say."

"I guess you're right. I'm terrified."

"I say, just tell her. Waiting around and sulking around will not do anything."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"Since when were you such an expert?" Jiwoo teases her roommate.

All smile eyes and bright, she says, "I just learned it from a class."

^^^

"I'm not going."

"What why?"

"I'm just not." Heejin thrusts herself on top of the counter, watching the cinema being empty and serene. The schedule for the next screening is an hour and a half away, and the movies playing are not even close to ending as one of them being a long-awaited three-hour film that made everyone pile up in lines anticipating for the tickets (Heejin doesn't see what's so special about holding your pee in and searing your eyes to watch a movie, but she is glad that she has time to do absolutely nothing for now).

"I haven't even said anything."

"Yena'a big party tonight. Jiwoo unnie and the others already told me about it."

"But it's Yena unnie's biggest party yet, she would want to have you there. There's going to be a ball pit and a bouncy castle too." Minju tries to convince her. It doesn't work.

"Jesus Christ, don't you think she's taking it a little too overboard?"

"Absolutely." A small voice answers from the background. Kim Chaewon in all her glory and cold-ass posture, saunters forward to the snack bar, "I would know." 

"Why is she suddenly planning a big ass party?"

"She said she got signed into an entertainment company and wants to celebrate."

Contrasting Chaewon's monotonous answer, Minju enthusiastically squeals, "Yeah! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah, it is."

She sends Heejin a tiny barely-there nod before her frigid pupils soften mold into hearts as she meets the eyes of her partner.

It's a pattern that the couple follows, Chaewon arrives ten to five minutes earlier than the end of her shift. And being one of the most conservative couples Heejin's ever known, they only ever casually talk to each other, usually even with a counter between them —No hugging. No kissing. No affectionate actions. Chaewon stands alone in the side, unabatingly waiting in silence as she waits.

They're just private, especially in front of strangers. But that wasn't always the case. She came to this information when she had her first night shift with Minju. She was feeling particularly down that day, it was late and there was an ignited glint of hope burning in her that kept the thought of Hyunjin appearing to pick her up. It didn't happen. And the fire of hope gets overthrown by the wind.

Maybe it's how she acted or the frustration in her face. But the couple definitely notices that something was wrong.

So they offer her dinner with them. And with the thought of getting home much later to avoid the situation at her house, she accepts.

There, she became their biggest third-wheel. 

She's unquestionably sure that they're holding hands under the table if watching Chaewon struggling to eat with solely her left hand is enough evidence.

Although the minor jealousy behind her head. She found them cute. 

They're just like any couples who are sickeningly in love with each other —Wearing matching rings. Dancing together in the dreamy nights of LA. Minju ranting useless information about her, like how much Chaewon fancies strawberry milk or how a cat scratched her just above her lips. Chaewon very subtly staring at her with sparkling eyes while she gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

It makes her jealous of the small only-they-exist life they have together.

"It's at 10pm tonight. Everyone is going."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you.”

The couple leaves the premises and Heejin is left alone behind the snack bar.

She takes a swift glance at the bar beside, sometimes expecting a certain demon to be there —because Heejin is desperate and a pitiful loser. But Hyunjin is never there. And Heejin purposely doesn't hang around there in breaks, because Ryujin is invariably there. And she’s avoiding her too.

Heejin glances at the time. Four hours till ten. She contemplates. Ending with a shake of her head.

No party happening for her.

Parties are a big no-no.

After her shift ends, Heejin runs straight home. She's greeted by a note from Gowon about all of them being in the party —She has no idea why they're there, but she figured they became friends from Halloween night. She tried to distract herself. But watching 'Love, Rosie' is proven to be less remedial than she foresaw. everyone in her house is gone, it's silent and isolating. Usually, she finds it peaceful when she gets a day without chaos. But it's the fact that she remembers that the couch she's sat on is the same exact couch she found Hyunjin on earlier makes it difficult for her to be alone.

Hyunjin.

She can't help but think about her. It's fixating.

Heejin is like a lovelorn puppy growing with the languishing notion —Case in point, she's so infatuated with the demon that being away from her is too hard to bear.

Maybe Hyunjin did accomplish pushing through her barricades and actually did her weird magic thingamajigs to hypnotize and govern her emotions and unbidden feelings.

That thought would be more comforting than her actually being the one responsible for being so hung up with Hyunjin.

But Nah, she's definitely responsible for the tingling feeling and the grasping at unobtainable expectations of the brunette feeling the same way after one kiss. She really thought Hyunjin did. But she's proven wrong. Let's face the truth here —At the end of the day, Hyunjin is still a demon. Maybe not totally depraved, but still a supernatural being from the depths of hell.

But she can't exactly help it.

She likes Hyunjin. A lot.

If anything, she's probably the first somebody Heejin is hands down besotted to.

Her bisexual history of hot boyfriends and girlfriends that made her heart beat faster at one point can't even live up to how Hyunjin affects her. Good and bad.

So totally the case —Heejin likes her. So much so that the overwhelming inundation and heart-wrenching film drives her to send a text message to the demon. 

\- Look, Hyun.

\- I don't know what happened.

\- Can we talk?

Heejin stares at her phone as if the demon would immediately reply.

"Just tell her, waiting around and sulking will not get you anywhere."

Goddamnit.

I'm going to that stupid party.

She walks 20 minutes to the party, wearing the first thing she could get ahold of in her closet. Not very party wear, but if her aesthetic is Lesbian, she's sure she'll pass.

When she arrives, she's instantly overwhelmed by the large crowd inside the house. If the front yard already has around 10 people hanging around, she can't even imagine how much would be inside.

She cautiously enters, taking in the smell of stifling alcoholic and other substances, her (minor) claustrophobic nature making her breathing rigid as she pushes through the group of swaying people. An environment she hasn't been in for so long. 

She gets caught by someone and gets pulled to a corner, "Oh my god, don't do anything to me! I'm innocent! I'm not even dru-"

"Can't I at least give you a hug?" Her terrified eyes snap open, hearing the voice she once heard every weekend.

"Unnie, you scared her." Chaewon, who is beside the girl lightly flicks her head.

Yena pulls Heejin into a hug, permission neglected. Because they use to be inseparable friends. And the last time Heejin went to one of her parties, the accident happened and she never got to apologize about it.

"Nice to see you." Heejin tries to push her off, only for Yena to shake her head and make cute unwilling whining sounds.

Chaewon speaks up, "Leave her be. She's drunk and emotionally unstable because she hasn't seen you in months."

"Oh."

"You actually came huh? What made you change your mind?"

"I'm just here to find a friend. Where's Minju?" She asks, still solacing the taller unnie's drunk disintegration.

"She's around. I'm staying sober to let her have fun tonight. I think she's with your friends."

"Oh my friends, where is th-"

"They're in the back." Yena removes herself from the younger, and when Heejin thought that the girl has regained herself, she lets out a yelp and clings back to her chest. Heejin feels the air in her chest wind back making her let out a breathy ohmn sound.

Chaewon scoffs at her friend's antics. Being in the receiving end of her best friend's break downs, hangovers, and emotional turmoils, too many times.

"I missed you. Sorry I stopped coming."

Yena shakes her head, "I don't blame you."

They stay immobilized for a straight minute until Chaewon senses the uncomfortable situation the shorter girl is stuck in and reaches out to help pry the clinging duck away. Yena obliges, dramatically swiping under her eyes.

"Unnie, I heard you finally got signed, as expected. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I heard you finally got a girlfriend."

"I did? Who said?" Her gaze falls on Chaewon who raised her hands in defense.

"I didn't say anything." Chaewon defends before the blame could be pitted on her.

"Doesn't matter, are they out back?"

"Yes, It's amazing to see you, Hee." Yena gives another hug, but this time lingering there no longer than 5 seconds.

She bids the two goodbyes as she heads for the back. Heejin is hyper-aware that the back is where they play games. Games. Particularly, a game that was present throughout her entire high school life.

It’s an easy game, sit in a circle, spin a bottle and make out.

To say she didn't enjoy the game as a teenager (even a little bit) is a lie, it's where she got to kiss her first crush, a messy-haired senior reveler who had played said game too many times.

But she's not exactly fond of the idea right now, because in that circle is exactly the girl she's here for —Hyunjin watches the bottle eagerly as if she wants to be the one who the foreign-looking lady lands on.

Heejin could only stare because Hyunjin is gorgeous, and to see her is rare these days. So she tries to muster her courage to approach the girl and hope she doesn't teleport away.

It's worst that she recognizes the people surrounding them —Like Minju sitting out of the game, drinking from a red cup with a Japanese transfer, and Cheorry is there too and she’s spotted Heejin. The sunshine looking at her with a raised eyebrow but remained hushed.

Come on Heejin. Grow a pair.

She was about to take her first step of courage when the bottles stop right in front of Hyunjin.

Heejin freezes, wanting nothing but to stop them. Yell Hyunjin's name to notice her. But her mouth is dry as she expects the worst.

She watches as Hyunjin crawls towards the winning girl, her smile oozing a little too suggestively and a little too flirty before the pale girl dragged her closer from the collar of her polo. The two girls connect longer than required for the crowd around them to start whistling and cooing.

Hyunjin lets go first, a conceited smirk on her lips. She pulls the girl back on her lips, and they a little bit too desperately clings on each other.

It feels like someone elbowed Heejin on the face and stomped on her. Her chest-beating unconditionally fast that it's physically hurting her to move.

So when the two girls walk away from the circle, Heejin knows what's going to happen. The emotional buildup on her eyes finally threatening to fall. Yerim's careful eyes weren't helping either.

She can't do this anymore.

So she runs. Brawling her eyes out as she runs away. Runs back home, pushing through everyone and ignoring the calls she hears. She has no idea who it is, but the overpowering emotion makes her bulldoze through everyone until she's finally reached home.

She a bit too aggressively jabs on the keypad of her house, tears streaming down as she meets Gowon and Olivia in the living room. She must look like a mess because her sobs are loud and strong, loud and strong enough for the two to leave the controllers and ask her what's wrong. If she wasn't such a mess, she would have deemed this as a victory to be one of the only ones to make Hyejoo give up a game.

"Heejin, what's wrong?"

"I do-don't wa-wan-ant—"

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, it's okay." The hand patting her back sends her to go haywire. She loves them. She does. They're amazing. But she's can't handle this anymore.

"I-I'm go-going."

"Talk to us-"

"N-no! I-I'm lea-leaving. I don't car—care. Keep the hou-house. I don't care. I'm lea-leaving."

"Talk properly!" Olivia meanly yells, looking like she wanted to smack the girl.

"Oli! Don't listen to her. Talk to us."

She thrusts them away with her strength, they willingly release her, not wanting to pressure her or continue stressing her off, "No-no. Please just let me go."

"Heej-"

"I'm sorry."

She runs to her own room, slamming the door shut as she pulls out an empty suitcase, messily throwing random articles of clothing into space.

Stupid human emotions.

Stupid demons.

Stupid Party.

Stupid Hyunjin.

Stupid eve—

"Puppy."

A gust of wind whirls against her back. It makes Heejin grip's tighter as she continues to dump the content of her closet.

"Heejin, what are you doing?"

She ignores the voice.

Her tears from earlier manifesting into heaps of anger as she proceeds to spill all the clothes that can possibly fit into her luggage.

"Puppy." She feels her touch, making her jolt away. Angered streaks of waterfalls flowing from her eyes.

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't even call me that. Just don't!"

"Heejin, calm dow—" The taller girl tries to reach out, but Heejin shuns away from the contact.

"Why are you here, Hyun?!"

"Yerim spoke to me earlier, then Chaewon texted me, she said you were crying, I was wor-"

"Well, I'm fine. You don't need to worry, sorry for interrupting your night."

"Hey..."

"I'm leaving." Heejin zips her luggage shut, ramming it up on its wheels, "I'm done."

"Stop being like this, talk to me."

"I tried! God damn it, Hyunjin! I tried. It was you who didn't want to talk to me remember?!"

"It's not that—"

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with that girl?!"

"What girl? The girl at the party?"

"No, the one in Nasa —Of course, I'm talking about the girl at the party!"

"What about her?"

"Nothing much, except the fact that you made out with her! Gee, you both look good together." Heejin hated how she sounded. Jealous and pathetic.

"It was just a game. The kiss wasn't serious." Hyunjin hinders her from moving.

"Right. I guess you got another one under your belt huh?" She tries to push away the taller, but with her stupid demonic strength, she remains intact in front of the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I mean, Hyun?!" With a screaming blow to her face, Heejin successfully pushes her away. Hyunjin taking a while to regain her composure.

When she does, she instantly grabs on the shorter's wrist before it could touch the knob, "No! Tha- That's not what I th— Where are you even planning to go, Heejin?"

The latter forcibly retrieves her arm, "Anywhere! I don't care where just not here. Anywhere away from you!"

Heejin jabs on her shoulder. 

Oh. 

Oh. I'm stupid.

Hyunjin hanging her head low in shame as she accepts Heejin's anger. Because she knows why Heejin is acting like this.

"You make me so mad!"

Heejin's knees grow weak as her knees buckles to the ground, shoulders vigorously shaking as she sojourns weakly defeated.

This is stupid.

Hyunjin crouches to the same level as her, fingers lifting up her face, gently coaxing her to look up.

And when she finally does, a sense of familiarity passage through her veins. Watching Hyunjin from across her, eyes shimmering and glazed as she stares down softly, thumb lightly moving to wipe the tears as Heejin sinks into her touch.

She hates it. She hates that she's weak against the demon.

"Hey," Hyunjin's soft call makes Heejin's heart cartwheel to the Olympics, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you Kim Hyunjin!" She slams the demon's chest, Hyunjin caught off guard by her reaction.

"What?"

"Don't what me! You think sorry is enough?!"

"Um."

"I kissed you Hyunjin!" It's a huge bomb dropped and Hyunjin is caught in the explosions, her nerves tensing at the information. Heejin takes Hyunjin's silence as a role to take initiative, "Then you left me and ignored me!"

"Heejin..."

"And when I finally had the guts to chase you, I see you being all flirty with others and kissing someone else! What do you think I would feel?"

"No, that-"

"But who am I to say anything? I don't own you. You can do whatever the hell you want."

"Wh—"

"I just thought -I just thought that maybe you felt the same. But—"

Her breath hitches.

The drumming of her chest playing a powerful rock metal song. Heejin doesn't usually like being cut off while she's in the middle of making a winning argument, but she'll make this an exception.

Feeling Hyunjin's light caress of her cheeks make her skin burn, hot against hers, even the lightest feather likes of kisses capable to make her head feverish. Hyunjin pulls on the collars, pulling her impossibly closer, her own capturing Heejin's stiff lips.

And Heejin didn't want to give in at first.

But maybe it's the unstable emotions in her, or maybe it the desperation bubbles boiling inside of her.

Because as soon as Hyunjin's hands travel down to her waist. Everything inside her blasts. Heejin shuts her eyes, encircling her hands around the base of her neck.

The kiss is tender at first, expressing the affection for each other. The silent apologies. But it soon channels the longing —She isn't so sure what's gotten into her, but in a random opportunity of boldness, she bites down on to the demon's bottom lip, flustered when Hyunjin makes a little noise of surprise as she parts her lips to let Heejin brush against hers. Hyunjin now rivaling her pace of tension, runs her fingers under the girl's blue flannel, Heejin whimpering at the tentative contact.

Heejin lets out a low growl when the demon pulls away, but it's instantly made up by the taller's lips brushing again her jaw. She lightly jumps at the ticklish contact, but Hyunjin grounds her down by making her way to the back of her ear, creating low moans to make its way out of her lips —And she's too in the moment to feel humiliated because the little sounds she made fuels the demon to go in stronger.

And by stronger, it means that she quite literally bites of the base of her neck. 

Making Heejin ram her at the unexpected contact.

Hyunjin runs her fingers on the area that turned red, "Sorry. I was too caught up." She places feathery kisses to try to make up for it. 

She chuckles against the girl's neck, "Your tears made you taste salty."

Heejin's face remains still, mouth slightly ajar as her pale rice cake cheeks tint red. The situation finally registering in her brain.

She was making out with Hyunjin.

She just made out with Hyunjin.

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fu—

"Puppy?"

Oh my god. I just moaned.

I am a sinful bitch.

"Bunny?"

I need cleansing.

What would Haseul unnie say?

"Heejin. Goddammit." Hyunjin leans forward to press a light kiss on her lips. Tender and sweet. Making Heejin's attention solely on her.

Wait, no. She pushes the demon away.

"Get away from me."

"What? I thought- Nevermind." The latter retreats, arms stiff on her sides as she stares with helpless yes that makes Heejin's insides churn.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that. Stop kissing me. Stop toying with me. You make me feel so helpless. I hate you, Kim Hyunjin."

"Toying? He-"

"Shut up, just stop." She remains on the floor, waterfalls from her eyes, blurring her sights. She wished Hyunjin just leave, her frail heart can't handle it.

After submerging in the piercing silence, Heejin feels arm around her weak body. She tries to pry away from the hold, but the arms remain intact.

"I was scared. I'm still scared."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I wasn't toying with you. At least not intentionally, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hyunjin's voice is sincere and her tone hushed and cautious as if she alarmed by admitting to her actions. A side she rarely witnesses of the demon. 

"Hyunjin is scared of a tiny mortal loser?"

"Well that tiny mortal loser made me fall deep, and when I realized how deep I sank in, I was screwed."

She melted. The metal and physical exhaustion from earlier making her sink into the demon's touch.

"I ran away because you scared me."

She takes a deep breath.

"Because you make me human."


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be triggering to some people, read with caution.

(7 months ago)

Chuubaca: Hey Hekkie

Chuubaca: You weren't answering the door

Chuubaca: We bought you food and left it outside your apartment

Chuubaca: just tell us if you need us

(Seen 18 minutes ago)

Her fingers hover over the keys, a heavy hesitation in her heart before weakly typing down a quick response of gratitude to her friends and tossing the phone away to her periphery. Falling back, her face points to the bare white ceiling, her view gradually being taken over by the dim depressing atmosphere. Heejin shuts her eyes, the noise from the bustling streets of the outside heightening.

She thinks back of her emotionless reply to her friends, a sense of guilt penetrating into her like a wooden shiv into an immortal vampire’s heart.

Her friends feed her. They protect her. They comfort her. They check up on her daily, even though she's been avoiding them since the accident, they’re there for her. But as much as she feels horrible about it, she's not ready to go back to the world just yet.

She's lost. Her motivation gone like fine dust in the air.

Heejin wishes she had enough balls to be like her sister, everything would have been easier if she moved away from the pain of it all. But she can't do that. Her parents can't lose three daughters.

Yet considering the situation, she's sure they feel as if that's already the case. Even if her mother calls her every day to recommend people she can talk to or ask about her sessions, Heejin is sure they can hear the hollow shell she is, as if her soul was distant from her physical state, like she wasn't there anymore.

She thought that a few months of recovery would help her to at least stand on her feet, but the longer the time passes, the more she's doing nothing. She hasn't gone out in days, she doesn't want to talk to anyone.

Everything is just slowly deteriorating.

Nothing can contribute to her happiness.

She hates her life.

^^^

"Excuse me lady, but what do you think you're doing?"

Hyunjin sees the young girl flinch at her voice, eyes snapping open to glance at the interruption. The dark-haired girl is frightened by her presence, making her double back away the edge.

Hyunjin sighs in relief when she sees the small familiar face.

I made it in time.

“I don’t think you should be drinking in a place like this, Jeon Heejin.”

Heejin turns to her, "How do you k-know my name?" She notices the smaller girl's words slightly slurred, her legs by the edge gradually giving out from the weight of her body.

Hyunjin recollects the information given to her about the client.

Name: Jeon Heejin  
Age: 21  
Cause of death: Intoxication - Suicide  
Time of Death: April 16, 2019 - 1:27 AM

"It's complicated."

"Oh. I guess that also explains why you're in leather tights and why there's blood all over you." Heejin says with clouded eyes that traveled back to the view, the empty streets below just one step away.

Just one step away from everything ending.

"It does. And I can tell you about it if you step off that ledge."

"No can do." Hyunjin watches as Heejin takes a deep breath, the rapids in her eyes slowly falling, as heavy heaps of breath leave her chest. "I already cheated death. I deserve this."

"Honestly you haven't yet, but you still can." Literally.

"I just want everything to end."

"And I guess I should be saying that this is not the answer," Hyunjin says, taking cautious steps towards the girl. Trying to soothe her down until she reaches enough to sit on the edge just beside the lady's legs. "This is not the answer."

"Look, miss, I don't know who you are, but let me do this." Heejin sobs, making the demon shake her head in disapproval.

"Honestly, I've seen many cases like this. But you're different. You don't deserve death just yet."

"What..."

"You have friends that love you. A family that loves you. A future ahead of you, don't waste it."

"You don't even know me," Heejin argues as she gets coaxed by the demon to sit beside her instead. She does it without a conscious mind directing her actions, just automatically following the persistent arm tugging her down.

"I know more than you think. I know that you know deep inside that everything I'm saying is true, you're just not in your right mind right now."

"I still don't believe you." Heejin cries into her palms, hiding her face from the weird leather tights lady.

"Not even an angel?"

"A what?"

"A guardian angel."

"You?" The convincing was easier due to Heejin intoxicated state.

"Yes? Yes, I am. And if you stick with me, I promise to keep you safe."

Hyunjin sees the shimmering glaze over Heejin's eyes, how when she reaches her hand over, the older hesitantly accepts her comfort. "Just come home and I will explain everything."

Heejin nods slowly, closing into the stranger.

Hyunjin checks the time on the lady’s watch.

1:28 a.m.

She's safe.

"Can I get ice cream?"

"I don't know what that is but sure."

"Jesus." Hyunjin winces as she dabs on the wound on her back, cursing the heavens every time she had to pluck the remaining feathers she failed to saw away earlier.

She cleans the open area with many inappropriate profanities and winces, patching it up with a bandaid she found in the drawer before throwing on a red tank top and sweats that she stole from the stranger's closet.

Heejin's house is empty.

Not like it doesn't have furniture or anything, It just feels empty. Humdrum. Soulless.

Uneaten takeout boxes on the table, Hyunjin read the little notes her friends slipped in it. She saw the calendar where Heejin notes down her sessions with a Mrs. Yoon. Trash bins that don't look like it's been taken out for weeks. An empty guest room that's unmade. Her couch and dining table dusting up due to the lack of activity it receives.

Hyunjin traces the wall as she looks at the photos hung on the wall, only stopping when she reached Heejin's room where she tucked her in earlier.

Jeon Heejin.

She’s a pretty girl, Hyunjin studied all about her past. Her very first client, and probably her last client too.

The girl was quite frantic and gradually sobering up when she teleported her back home, but she managed to calm her down with a tub of a cold dessert called ice cream and gentle reassurance.

'I'm a guardian angel.'

Hyunjin chuckles at the irony as she gently runs her lone finger on the pale lady's cheeks, tracing to the mole on the side of her eye.

She sets her hand on top of Heejin's head, a gold chain bracelet loosely hanging around her wrist.

She's not allowed to remember any of this.

"You were drunk and left the house for more alcohol, I find you and bring you home. That’s all that happened." She watches as the memory gets replaced in Heejin's mind, how the girl scrunches her nose slightly. The band around her wrist slightly glowing with the girl’s painful memories of today. 

"Who are you?"

The voice wakes Hyunjin, a baggy-eyed Heejin looming right over her on the couch.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Who are you?" Heejin asks again, insecure with the random stranger on her couch, wearing her clothes.

"Don't you remember me?" She shakes her head —In fact, Heejin doesn't remember most of what happened last night. Her last recollection being her in a tipsy state leaving her house to fetch more alcohol and being in a convenient store. She doesn‘t remember getting so hammered to the point her memory would be blank.

"I found you last night and brought you home," Hyunjin states as she stands from the couch. "You feeling alright?"

"I have a headache."

"I would think so."

"Jesus, um... thanks for bringing me home." Heejin bows out of politeness, Hyunjin closely eyeing her.

"It's fine."

"How can I repay you?"

"Well, for starters, do you have a house I can stay in?"

^^^

Choi Yerim.

Everyone's happy pill. Everyone's enthusiastic little pill. And apparently, also a relationship guru for the Paranormal.

Maybe it's the fact that she's born into the human world and has come to an understanding of how this universe functions. They've all automatically come up to her for help, seeking lessons for their lack of emotions.

(They could always ask Jungeun and Jinsoul who are actually in a relationship for help. But they're idiots.)

The attempts are not always successful. But Yerim isn't there to judge. She has to patient with them, just like what her psychology major teaches her —Patience is key.

Even if it's the most stupid mistake ever.

"Did you see what Yves unnie do for Jiwoo unnie earlier?"

"Admitted how miserable she was?" Hyejoo says, cringing at the memory of their oldest demon's antic.

"She was miserable."

"Hyunjin, you were too."

"You still are." Yerim refers to the guilt that's been eating the demon up daily.

The whole Heejin situation is still hot on the dish. After the apology, Hyunjin has been on a weird streak where she tries to make it up to the human.

Hyunjin playfully scoffs, but they know that their friend is just trying to play it off, "You snitch."

"Miserable gays."

"Hye, you're gay."

"I guess it just runs in our line of work."

"Okay, but that's not the point. The point is she gave her flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, flowers are sweet."

"Destroying nature is suppose to be sweet?"

"Just do it."

Hyejoo and Hyunjin look at each other. Hyejoo confused by the advice, but she decides that it should be right. Because one, Yerim, who is basically an expert in their eyes, says so. And two, Sooyoung seems to be the only one who understands how human connections work, as she managed to woo Jiwoo. 

Hyunjin might have been able to do the same, but her tactic is questionable.

"Just flowers?"

"Yes, it's better than nothing."

The pair do go through her advice, holding bouquets of pink daisies the next day. Yerim squeals as Hyunjin hands over the flowers to Heejin, a slight embarrassment written over on both their faces. Everything was sweet and fluffy. Up until Hyejoo walked pass Chaewon, and literally (and she means quite literally) throws the group of flowers on to Jiwoo's arms.

Jiwoo, in utter confusion, asked, "What is this for?"

"Believe me, I have no idea either." The young demon says before giving a small pat to the confused Ginger’s hair and walking off to play with her friends in the living room. The three girls stare at each other to confirm the situation happening. Yerim face-palmed.

Maybe counseling isn't for her.

^^^

"Just throw it in!"

"I'm not good at physics."

"I don't care. You're wasting time."

"Don't scream at me."

Heejin stares at the net, hands holding on the basketball tightly.

Why she's so stressed about this is unknown.

But Hyunjin has had enough and grabs the ball out of her clutch. With the glowing red digital timer counting down to zero, she shoots.

And as expected, she scores.

"Hey! That was my goal." Heejin broods as she cuffs her on the arm.

"You weren't exactly going to goal."

"Hey!"

"Let's face it, It's the truth."

"I told you to stop being such an asshole."

"And I told you to stop swearing."

Heejin puffs out in frustration, failing to counter the other girl. Instead, she crosses her arms in exasperation and steps away from the basketball games. Hyunjin laughs as she claims the tickets they've won from the basketball machine. Then chases after her, wrapping her arms around her small waist to stop the older from marching off. 

Heejin turns red, the dark atmosphere of the arcade making it impossible to see. Or so she thinks.

"Don't be mad."

"You're annoying."

"I'm well aware." Hyunjin nuzzles herself in the shorter's nape. And Heejin feels like fainting.

All this soft affection is still new to her.

After the dramatic reconciliation, they decided to take it slow and allow whatever was there to take its own pace. And a step further from 'being best friends' is cuddling on her bed and Hyunjin's random rainbow sprinkles of sweetness. 

Honestly, she's not complaining.

"Should we get our tickets changed now?"

"You don't want to rematch me in darts anymore? You were so good." Hyunjin taunts.

"Shut up. You go get something changed at the counter first, I'll go to the toilet." Hyunjin nods to the girl's words, turning to the counter as Heejin pushes her way through the teenage boys screaming at each other in an intense game of Street Fighter.

Hyunjin settles to trade her tickets for a Gudetama toy ring to give to the other girl (Yerim said that giving precious things to the significant other is a way to woo their hearts).

Hyunjin was about to commit to the idea and head straight to the bitchfaced arcade employee when she feels something pulling on her sleeve. She looks down to find a doe-eyed little girl staring at her as if she was looking into her soul.

"What do you want?" She asks a little too meanly. 

The girl, unbothered, tilts her head as she points to the stacks of tickets in Hyunjin's hold, the demon defending it like it's a valuable artifact.

"Can I have it?"

"Of course not."

"I'll exchange this lollipop for it." She offers the strawberry swirls candy from her pocket, slightly pouting at the difficult adult. Her task more arduous than expected.

Hyunjin holds on to the lollipop, "This lollipop for the tickets?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but that's not a great deal." She says, flicking the lollipop far away.

"You're a meanie."

"Go fetch."

"I’m telling my mommy.”

"Go away."

As soon as the little girl's eyes start to water, a hand flies to Hyunjin's head, making her unexpectedly stumble back at the contact. In a matter of seconds, the tickets are out of her hands and Heejin is on her knees, eye level with the little girl, consoling her with said tickets.

The girl happily welcomes the offer, skipping to the counter and exchanging her own and with the ones given to swap into a white fluffy teddy bear 2x her size.

Hyunjin meets Heejin's gaze. The bunny using her full strength to hit the demon's arm.

"Ouch."

"Did you really have to be so mean to that poor girl?"

Hyunjin catches the little brat giving her a smug smile before walking off with her stupid teddy bear. It irks her.

"I worked hard for those tickets!"

She smacks the taller girl again, "Ouch -Hey stop it!"

"She's a child."

"They have to learn that they don't always get what they want. The earlier they know the better." This earns a flick from Heejin. The demon finally cowering from the human's abuse.

"Why do you want those tickets so much anyway? The gifts here garbage, I can buy you better things." Heejin says as she walks ahead of the demon to the exit.

"I wanted to get the ring."

"A plastic ring? Why?"

"Well, I wanted to give it to you. And I won those tickets, so technically It's from me." Heejin reddens at the confession. She's definitely not used to this yet.

"I don't think it would have fit me anyway."

"Really? I thought you have sad baby fists."

Heejin rolls her eyes —another step to her seeing her brain (She's been training hard every day), "And I'm walking away."

Hyunjin reaches out, pulling her into a hug. "Let's go get ice cream."

"I'm back!" Hyunjin announces as she appears beside Heejin in thin air, grabbing the ice cream cone from her hold.

"Oh, that was fast," Heejin says as she stares off into the cliff, watching the waves on the horizon. The ocean vast and plain like a blanket slowly covering the view of the sun. Sky transitioning into a purple fade shade as the night takes over, "Where did you go?"

"I wanted to get this for you." Hyunjin quickly absorbs the dessert into her system, and when the cone base is left, she sets it aside and retrieves the object behind her with grunts, "I got your guitar."

"From my parents' house?"

"Yeah."

"Are you finally going to sing for me?"

"You're delusional." She defends, grabbing Heejin's unfinished ice cream to forcefully place the instrument on to her lap, "You're playing for me."

Heejin complies, recollecting the chords as the tips of her fingers ghost over the nylon strings. When she plays, Hyunjin visibly stares at her fondly as the latter hums along to the notes. She watches intently as the girl strums, a soft harmonious melody smoothly streaming out her lips.

God. Hyunjin what are you doing to yourself? She thinks to herself as she offers the focused girl a spoon of ice cream, Heejin accepts the dessert without stopping the instrument.

"Oh no," She says with her face scrunching up to an adorable smile, eyes casting a crescent moon with her cheeks puffed out, "Brain freeze."

Hyunjin softens. She never knew she was going to be like this.

How could a tiny loser mortal be this effective?

It’s truly terrifying. She was so scared of the emotions the girl transmitted to her. And now that she's finally accepted them, she's even more terrified.

Guardian angel my ass. She was an asshole, and how Heejin still forgave her she is a miracle.

She always played it off like it was a joke. But it wasn't just a joke to her. She hurt Heejin. Maybe even more than she'll ever recognize, and it's eating her alive. She's scared that Heejin will wake up to her senses one day and realize how much of an asshole she is and leave. 

The forgiveness just came easy. Too easy.

She couldn't even believe it herself.

"You good?"

"Yeah, can I have more please?" Heejin pushes the guitar to the side, face nearing to the demon, preparing for another bite. Hyunjin obeys, feeding her a generous amount.

"Thank you."

She leans forward to get another bite. This time Hyunjin teasingly pushing it on to her lips, staining the surface. Heejin groans in annoyance and licks her lips to clean the cream. Hyunjin died.

"So, about what happened yesterday."

"Hmm?"

"About that guy in the hotdog stand and your weird manipulation thing..."

(

"I will get it for us cheaper."

"Hyun, I think I can pay for a cheese hot dog." Heejin attempts to convince, but if Hyunjin is determined, she is D.E.T.E.R.M.I.N.E.D.

"No. I'm doing it."

Hyunjin confidently strides to the man, a fairly tall individual eyeing her down when she advanced closer.

"Hi."

"How can I help you?"

Without any context, she leans closer to the man. "What do you desire?"

Knowing exactly how weak little humans can't resist the spell (Except Heejin), she smirks, even going the extra mile to show Heejin her obnoxious little smile.

So, she is totally caught off guard when the dark-haired man peddles back. His light skin slightly tinting red at the weird coming.

"Excuse me?"

Hyunjin tilts her head in confusion, "What do you desire?"

"Are you flirting with me?" The man cluelessly asks, but he seems happy to be approached by a pretty girl.

"No?"

"Oh, you're not?"

“Um, okay ah...” Hyunjin takes a breath, leaning even closer to him. “What do you desire?” She asks again, eyes turning into the familiar yellow glow. The man is visibly startled by her eyes.

And when Hyunjin thought she’s finally done it, the man beams, “Are those contact lenses? They’re pretty cool.”

"Wha -Um, what. Don’t you feel anything happening when I look you in the eyes?"

Still oblivious, he chortles, truly thinking that she is just straight-up flirting. Heejin isn't exactly fond of that idea.

"A bit. You're really beautiful."

"What the fuck?" Heejin mutters to herself as she shoves the demon to the side. Paying for two cheesy hot dogs a bit too aggressively while she sends the poor man a glare.

“Alright, two regular cheesy hot dogs coming right up. Here is your change, and this is my number for your friend over there.”

“What the fuck?”

)

She shrugs. "Oh, that? That was nothing, maybe it's just an off day." 

"Are you sure? What if he's an angel or a goblin or something?"

"Highly doubt it. As I said, puppy, I was just having an off day." Heejin hums back in response at the conclusion, leaving the conversation as she plays with the strands of her guitar.

"Can I have more ice cream please?"

Hyunjin chuckles as she follows, "Idiot."

She makes eye contact with the older girl, seeing stars in her eyes, the moonlight twinkling on her dim pupils. She thinks back to the vulnerable girl she talked to on the rooftop.

I promised to be her guardian angel.

Heejin absorbs her in and it gives an unfamiliar tingle in her stomach that she's been experiencing way too much lately. It's scaring her. But it's Heejin, and for her, she's willing to take the plunge.

So she leans in, slowly or maybe it felt like slow motion when Heejin delicately places one of her hands on Hyunjin's shoulder; the other hand supporting the guitar from falling. The demon reciprocates by using her hands to run along her face, thumb caressing the mole on the side of her eye, the other thumb gently running above her right cheek where the other black dot is.

She smiles into the kiss.

If being human means this, she’s willing to accept it.

Hyunjin removes herself first, remaining in the same position with their foreheads tentatively against each other.

"I brought you something."

"Huh?" Heejin tilts her head in curiosity, watching Hyunjin reach down to her pocket.

Pulling out a familiar bunny necklace to her face.

"Abbie." The smaller girl reaches out for the gold pendant.

"Abbie, your old bunny?"

"Yeah, the sweetest bunny ever. Why do you have this?"

"Your family wanted you to have it," Hyunjin says, remembering the words of Chan when he gave it to her for safekeeping.

"I can't— I mean... I don't want it."

Hyunjin catches on her guilt-filled lie, how her pupils shake at the thought; how she takes a deep breath before returning it to the girl.

"Heejin-"

"I don't want it." She repeats, her voice slightly quivering.

Hyunjin knows that she's hit a sensitive topic. The Jeon family has always been an avoided discussion to Heejin countless of times.

"Hey." She cups her hands, "Whatever happened wasn't on you or your sisters. It was no one's fault here, puppy." Hyunjin tries to calm the girl whose eyes already started to crystallize. 

The words are followed by the crystals melting to streams of tears, her body weakening with a confession, "If I didn't go to that stupid party. Yoonkyeong unnie would still be alive. Hosook unnie wouldn't be so filled up with guilt to move away. Our family would still be happy."

Her cracking voice makes Hyunjin's chest pain.

"Heej-"

"I knew there was a storm coming, but I still went to that god damn party. They were going to pick me up, but they never came."

"Hey."

"Why did I call them to pick m-"

She was cut off by the demon pulling her to her chest, placing small kisses on her head to calm her down. Heejin gives in in the girl's arm, letting out all her emotions. She nuzzles herself further into the girl, trying to ground herself with her smell, her touch, her voice. Just her.

And Hyunjin is going crazy.

Heejin's hand on her shoulder is driving her crazy. The tears staining her hoodie is driving her crazy. The thought of how stupidly precious Heejin is driving her crazy.

She's gone absolutely mad. But a good kind.

"I love you."

Heejin's breath hitches.

"What?"

"I said I love you."

"Wh—I mean it's great, but w-what?"

Hyunjin softly giggles, an insulting 'Loser' traveling out along it. But it's okay because the insult comes with a gentle peck on her forehead, "You're my loser. And I love you."

"You're the most precious people I know." 

She was never good with words, Heejin is aware and waits patiently with delicate brushes on her palms. 

"I glad you're alive. I want to spend every minute you have with you."

"I love you, Jeon Heejin. It's a stupid human emotion eating me up, but I can't help it."

Heejin feels her eyes start to water. Because she's an emotional loser who can't contain her emotions.

"Oh, did I say something wrong? You're not supposed to be crying."

Hyunjin hurries to wipe her tears as if she's playing catch the button with the number of teardrops dripping.

Hyunjin is turning soft. And she loves it.

"Kim Hyunjin. You're such a charmer. You never needed Yerim's help."

"I just wanted to do it right. It's you."

Heejin's heart flipped to the Olympics gymnastics, representing Korea and a heart attack.

She presses her lips to girl's, pouring out all the words she wants to say, and when Hyunjin returns to her with the same affection, she knows that Hyunjin understands her intentions.

The moment they pull away is when Heejin says the three words back, embarrassing herself by hiccuping the words through her tears. And It's all worth it when Hyunjin swoops in with all her glory and captures her to Pluto.

"Good morning."

"Good morning indeed," Hyunjin says as she stretches her limbs, Heejin watching her with scintillating puppy eyes. Noting how the sun perfectly contrasts her pale skin, and how the silhouette of her messy bed hair makes her want to run and brush her fingers through all the knots. So she does, gently threading her fingers through the strands.

"Stop staring at me, Puppy." Her sentence is followed by a yawn and a snuggle into Heejin's fluffy pink blanket.

A lovesick appearance finds its way to Heejin's face, "Sorry."

"You have classes today?"

"Nope, free all day."

"Well, that's too bad." 

"I know, Absolutely horrible." Heejin plays along, enjoying the feeling of the demon caressing her face. "I guess I have to be stuck with you all day."

"Geez, you guys are seriously disgusting." The unexpected voice makes the two burst out of their bubble. A cringing Gowon and Olivia peeking at them through the doorway.

"You're disgusting." Heejin pettily counters, making Hyunjin pity her loser effect by making the intruders laugh instead of intimidated.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The odd eye idiots are outside."

Hyunjin groans, "Again? Why?"

"Probably because you guys have been avoiding them since the party." Olivia answers and of course is backed up by the blonde, "Yeah, remember that party where you were crying your eyes off and your face was so puffy and red—"

Heejin tints red, "No I wasn't! Stop!"

"She’s not wrong, you were totally brawling your eyes out. Honestly not what I was expecting when I asked to leave early." Hyejoo was quick to establish and Heejin can't stop thinking about how those two brats deserve each other.

"Shut up."

The demon turns to the defeated girl, a little pity mixed with amusement swirling in her eyes, "Such a loser."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"Always."

"Okay, I'm done here. You two come out when you're done ogling." Gowon drags her taller friend away, Hyejoo leaving without complaints.

"You know those two are probably together right?"

"Oh." Heejin wouldn't say she didn't expect it. "I'm part of this gay cult now."

"Um, Hyun?" Heejin turns to the girl, Hyunjin sensing the lightness in the atmosphere going down a notch, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What did the weird blonde people tell you that day exactly?" 

Heejin always wanted to ask, but the recovery between them was going smoothly. She didn't want to ruin that.

Hyunjin doesn't react much except for a nonchalant, "I'll tell you next time."

She accepts the answer, humming in acceptance as she stands from her bed, much to the demon's disapproval.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm standing on my amazing legs that agreed to stand up."

"What do they get for that?"

"Award for best working legs on Jeon Heejin."

"Really? That's amazing. What's next? Your arms will get the best award by always being by your side?"

"You don't have to be mean."

"How can I not? You're the one who will be awarding your fingers for always being there to count on."

"Whatever. You're still an asshole."

Hyunjin finally leaves the bed, equipped with a smirk. "You love me."

"Never gonna happen."

"Weren't you just crying about it a week ago?"

"I'm gonna shower." Heejin escapes the situation, hearing Hyunjin's chuckle behind as she makes her way to the bathroom.

"Should I be worried?" The circle looks up to her drying her hair.

"Why should you be worried?"

"Why are you all sat like that?"

She points to the plate of pineapples perfectly placed in the middle of the circle of friends. "Is a seance being conducted or something?" If it is, she never knew that a plate of pineapples had works of such.

"Puppy, they're pineapples." Hyunjin comes out from the room, slinging her arm around her shoulders. Making the blonde girls narrow their eyes upon them.

"Exactly, they're the spawns of satan."

"No, everyone else in this house is the spawns of satan. So leave the pineapples alone, they're saints." Chaewon defends. The pair laugh at the response and make their way to join the group.

"Where's Sooyoung unnie?"

"With Jiwoo."

"Where Jiwoo unnie?"

"They didn't want to stay here." Hyunjin dejects. Jiwoo hasn’t been approving of her lately.

"Are you together?" Jinsoul asks, a hint of surprise on her face.

"They're somewhat there." Chaewon answers for them.

"Why do you want to know?" Hyunjin says a little too rudely, Heejin quietly tapping on her to behave.

"Come on Hyun, we already stopped trying to find your wings and agreed to not force you back to hell, and that's going against our job. Least you can do is be nice."

"Fine."

"Good girl, we're here again because we have news."

Heejin's nervous jitters bubble up in her tummy. It's like dreadful déjà vu. But Hyunjin reassuring hand behind her back is different this time.

"We found activity, up in the North."

"This world is mysterious, you get activity everywhere every day."

"But this one is something big, bigger than normal."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Hyunjin, don't be stupid. You know they're coming." Jungeun says ominously.

"Who's coming?" Heejin interjects and sees everyone else avoid her line of sight.

"Puppy..."

"No, you have to tell me. Why? Are you leaving?"

"Heejin, it's not that-"

"I let you guys live here and I feed you, can’t you at least fill me on what's happening."

"But-"

"Just tell her," Yerim speaks up, everyone silencing with her input.

"Yerim, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"But I really think she deserves to know what's happening. This is dangerous. We can't keep her safe if she's in the dark." She turns to Hyunjin, "Tell her what happened."

Heejin sees the clear contemplation on her partner's face, eyebrow twisting as she bites on to her bottom lip. Jungeun consents to the youngest's idea, Hyunjin following her approval. In the silence, she holds on to Heejin's slim hands, "Heejin, I don't know how to say this, but-"

"Bad people are after you."

"Dang it, Chaewon." Hyunjin clicks her tongue at the blonde, glaring as Chaewon raises her hands defensively.

"Yeah, bad people are after you, and this one is serious. These things, we call them vessels. They're tasked to take you away, no matter what."

"Okay? So um, why are they after me?"

"Well-"

"You're a lost soul, Heejin." Jinsoul interjects.

“Can you guys let me do the talking?” Hyunjin growls in annoyance. The rest shutting up under her words.

"A what now?"

"a lost soul. You cheated death and broke the system, Heejin."

"I cheated death?" Shock wrote over her pale face.

"Yes, a demon that was assigned to lead you went against the system and prevented your death."

"Who was it?"

"Me." Hyunjin admits, looking to her side to see Jungeun and Jinsoul agreeing for her to continue, "April 16, 1:27 AM, I found you by the edge of a building...”

"No..."

"You were surrounded bottles of beer and you were about to jump."

“Hyun.”

Her little cry still doesn’t stop the demon, “I was wearing this at 2:46 when I touched your head and wiped your memories of the night away.” She gingerly hands over a golden chain to Heejin that Heejin swears she’s never seen her whole life. “I keep it on me at all times, it holds your memories.”

"I don't- I don't... I was supposed to- I need time."

"Puppy." Hyunjin tries to stop her from leaving but stopped by Yerim with a tight hold.

"Yerim, let me go."

"Give her time."

Okay, maybe running away isn't the most ideal method of coping.

But who can blame her? She panicked.

How could she possibly take in that much information?

So, she's here now —hyperventilating in a dirty bench in the park, tiny droplets of rain running down her skin, her brain inundated with the overwhelming thoughts.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"Hekkie." A coral umbrella shelters her from the rain.

"I feel like I have to ask how you know I'm here but at this point, I'm not surprised."

The couple warmly smiles at her joke before sandwiching her between the bench, Yves holding out the umbrella for the best friends.

“Why are you sitting in the middle of the rain?”

“Well, getting an umbrella wasn't my part of my motive when I left the house.”

"We heard what happened." Jiwoo starts slowly, testing the waters. Because Heejin doesn't seem mad, she looks more confused, lost.

"Did you know about it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you know that I'm a ‘lost soul’ and Hyunjin saved me from killing myself."

"I already told her about it," Sooyoung admits with a swallow, making Jiwoo guiltily lower her gaze.

"Hekkie, we didn't know how to tell you."

"It isn't your responsibility to tell me. I just want to know why she saved me. I wasn't anything different from her other clients, was I?"

"Because you were her first client."

"Me?"

"Hyunjin is scarce, unlike us, she’s a pureblood. But even as pureblood, she’s the few who are born humane. When she came to the right age, as a pureblood, she was finally set with a task, but she blew it right on the first one. Look Heejin, maybe what she did may seem like overcompensating, but she did it with good intentions. She knew the consequences.”

“What consequences?”

“As long as she doesn’t have her wings and the wound on where her back heals, she’s slowly turning into a human too. Jungeun and Jinsoul were chasing her around and forcing her to wear her wings back, but she’s too attached to this world to leave.”

"Because of me?” She asks for validation again, as if questioning the topic over and over again would make any difference. Sooyoung just nods.

“How can I fix this?"

"Well, to fix this, everything has to go back in order."

"So I have to die." Heejin runs her fingers through her long hair, a deep sigh leaving her lips. "Is there anything else?"

"There's only one I can think of."

"What is it?"

"A soul for a soul."

"Absolutely amazing, so someone has to die for me for me to live." Sarcasm drips from her tone, making the couple sympathize with her more.

“How long do I still have?”

“We don’t know.”

“Puppy.” The voice catches their attention, the couple on the bench standing to greet the demon jogging towards them in the pouring rain. But before Hyunjin could advance towards the girl, Jiwoo stops her.

“Hyunjin.” Her voice is deep and serious, that it makes Hyunjin shiver under her rare unattended brightness.

Hyunjin gulps, “Yes?”

“Don’t hurt her. Please.” There is a sheer coating of vulnerability in her dark eyes as if just the thought of her younger friend hurting is taking a toll on her as well.

Then Hyunjin understands.

The news of Heejin ending her life shocked Yerim when she first revealed it to the Odd Eye girls, she can’t even imagine the pain Jiwoo would be going through. She must feel like she failed the younger girl. Like she didn’t do enough for Heejin to have such intentions. Losing Heejin will affect everyone around her.

She understands.

She understands how her promise holds a great deal of responsibility.

“I won’t.”

“Thank you.” They both know that it means more. So with approval, they leave the two.

Hyunjin listens as their footsteps waddle across the wet floor until they were too far that the rain drowned out the sounds of their feet, her eyes glued on Heejin who was looking out into nothingness.

“Heejin,” Hyunjin sits by the girl, slinging a jacket over her head from the rain, “Are you mad at me?”

”Heejin.”

”Bunny.” She calls again to no avail.

”Heejin.”

”Puppy.” She says one final time as her hand rests on the human, ”Please don't be mad at me.”

Damn my weak immunity against her.

"I'm not mad.”

”You’re not?”

“You saved me, Hyun. And you were also a big reason I recovered. I can’t possibly get mad. I guess... I guess I'm just scared."

“I’m sorry.”

"There's no need to be."

Heejin feels a hand shyly tuck away her drenched locks. "I have every reason to be."

“Hyun, we both know that you’re not just a demon. You’ll protect me, right? Be my guardian angel?”

Hyunjin’s cheeks heat up, “How do you know about that?”

She shows her the golden chain, “Because you gave me back the memory. And you know I wasn’t actually that drunk right?” A chuckle leaves her mouth, fingers squeezing the latter.

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.”

“Then I am.”

“What?”

“I am and will continue to be your guardian angel. I will make sure nothing happens to you, Heejin. I promise.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Hyunjin mocks back, “And I will start by bringing you somewhere with less rain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the story :)


	9. 9

"I made soup."

Vivi raises her brow, a wondering expression on her face, yet her eyes still persist to be as soft as ever. If it were other people, Heejin would have looked in the offense. But it's Wong Kahei, she always manages to portray her answer in the least insulting light.

"I wanted to do something good."

"So you decided to cook?"

"Well, I watched Sooyoung unnie after she took the ladle from me." Heejin admits sheepishly. And Wong Kahei just acknowledges her with a soothing maternal like smile before turning to attend to the sick girl on the bed. Heejin carries the soup to the side table, slightly wincing when Hyunjin sneezes into the air without coverage.

Disgusting.

"Her temperature went down a bit," Vivi says as she turns over a wet rag on the sick girl's head. "And I made her take some Tylenol, but I'm not exactly if it will work on her."

Heejin listens while she sits on the end of the bed beside the weak demon who's been imitating how animals would howl in pain —In her strange Hyunjin way.

"Thanks for coming over, Kahei unnie. I didn't know how to take care of her."

If Heejin had ever had an encounter with angels, she's a hundred percent sure that Wong Kahei is one of them. From her soft pale radiant skin to her comforting soft lilt that could slice through the midst of chaos, all the way to her gentle maternal care that embraces you in a tranquil bubble. Kahei unnie is a saint sent from heaven to sprinkle holy dust on to her.

There's basically a hovering bright halo above her head.

"I'll get going now. I still have to fetch Haseul from work."

Hyunjin weakly thanks her carer, her physical state making her speak in tiny. Vivi phrasing her farewell to everyone as she takes the grousing pouty lentil bean (Basically her daughter) with her, Yeojin making a fuzz as her game with Hyejoo and Yerim haven't concluded to a satisfactory end. Heejin returns to her room after sending off the guests, still not completely used to her quick-witted girlfriend being a weak soggy vegetable and lacking the energy to meddle with everybody's nerves (Yet, for some reason, still has the energy to bark in front of her face).

"Aww, my little baby is sick." She torments with a smirk, yet her oh so bad image taints when she instinctively reaches for the younger to assist and nourish her.

"Shut up, if I didn't feel like dying, I will throw you." Heejin simply laughs it off, steadily feeding the girl. Hyunjin consuming in the soup with much-unneeded complaints.

"I hate this. Why am I sick? Why aren't you sick?"

"Babe, there wasn't much rain to begin with. It's just your immune system going through some changes."

You're turning human.

"Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that this is horrible."

She turns over into the fluffy pink blanket that Heejin will most definitely throw away after the demon gets better. Honestly, she'll probably get her whole bed disinfected and purified after the demon gets better.

Heejin pities her miserable partner, ridding the used tissues and tidying up the room before walking over to help Hyunjin change into different clothing. And her semi-perverted mind quickly notes that Hyunjin in a sports bra is hot. But enough about that.

Very cautiously, she wipes down her body with a cool cloth. Hyunjin basically half asleep as she does her cleaning business. When she does reach the back, Heejin is distracted by the two nearly symmetrical scars running down just by her back muscles. The patchy rough brown skin around the cut visible, yet still slightly swollen and pink at the core.

Just a bit more until it heals.

The tip of her fingers tenderly traces but is stopped by Hyunjin seizing her wrist, Heejin jumps at the sudden action.

A flash of vulnerability lingers on Hyunjin's eyes, fingers tightly pressured around her wrist bone. Her expression so sincere, so powerless, it makes Heejin feel like she's committed a crime.

"I didn't know, sorry."

"It's okay."

Hyunjin lightly lets go of her, rubbing on the skin she gripped a little too hard, she presses her lips on the area that turned a deep shade of red. Heejin patting the top of her hair in return.

The cleaning process proceeds before a hoodie is flung over her body, Hyunjin then sinking in the comforter. The latter follows after her under the covers. Thinking to herself that she should probably also get herself quarantined and stay in a disinfectant facility with the number of viruses that must be all over this place. But it's all worth it. Because despite being structurally tinier, Hyunjin still nuzzles herself under Heejin arm. Feeling particularly baby from the illness. Heejin will forever remember this moment.

"So guardian angel, not so strong now, are you?"

"Shut up." She mutters, face still comfortably smushed on the bunny's shoulder, her world slightly spinning with nausea coming.

"Aww. You're adorable." Heejin continues to tease. Call her mean, but she's not losing her opportunity.

Heejin's hand gently runs her hand under the demon's article of clothing. Hyunjin being caught off guard her cold fingers grazes against her bare skin. The girl apologizes profusely as she doddles patterns against her waist.

"So,"

"Hm?"

"You're basically like the grim reaper, right?" She asks, now reaching over for her phone to play The Black Skirts playlist. Hyunjin not opposing the relaxing melody but instead opting to stick closer to the girl.

"Yeah, like grim reapers that specialize in putting people to hell. We're called purebloods."

"So like, Harry Potter?"

After oh so many years, Heejin finally watched Harry Potter with Yerim.

"Yup, except we're not wizards but pure born demons."

"Yves said that you were born different."

"Something like that. Kinda like people born with two colored irises, it's a one to a million chance."

"Well, people born with Heterochromia are beautiful. You are too."

"That is a very nice comment, but I am cringing very hard, Jeon Heejin."

Heejin tints pink, shoving her sides.

"Puppy, I'm just joking. You are too." Spectacular, now she's cringing at herself too. 

"But I don't think my dad thinks like you. The old man despises me."

"You have parents?"

"Yes, and my dad is a bigtime asshole."

"Then I have to keep my A-game to impress him."

"Oh please, I feel like it's my duty to make sure we never get a family meeting."

Heejin chuckles in relief. She's not complaining, she's fucking terrified to meet him anyway.

"How did he take your departure from work?"

"I can only imagine horribly since he sent Olivia Hye after me."

"And that's bad because?"

"She's the best fighter. Good thing they didn't know how influential I can be."

Sick yet still confident. The full Hyunjin package.

"Aren't you scared that he might send bigger, and less 'teenager who plays too many video games' things to come after you?"

Hyun stared at the ceiling, a faint smile on her lips, "He will, but I'm not scared of whatever is coming."

"Wow, such a badass."

"You know it."

^^^

"She was sick? How was she sick?" Ryujin eyebrows twist whilst she hands Heejin a refill of tap water for her paints. 

Heejin approached Ryujin a few weeks over, the friends patching up the misunderstandings between them. Heejin only looked hard while the mystical girl apologizes with a guilty stare. She honestly was over it at that point, but she can admit that a little bit of her was enjoying the distress.

So maybe Hyunjin rubbing off on her a little too much.

But all is back to normal now. Heejin finally feels like her life is back on track.

"If I understand what Sooyoung unnie said, it's because Hyunjin's wounds from cutting off her wings are healing, so it's gradually closing off her ties with the underworld." Heejin answers nonchalantly as she blends out the colors under her brush.

"She's turning human? So we can actually hit her now with her feeling it?"

"When she fully transforms, we can finally plan our revenge." The two laugh over the scenario, but Heejin can't get that giddy feeling of Hyunjin straying out of her system to live in this universe. Indeed, she wasn't fully confident with the thought of Hyunjin staying on the earth until Sooyoung mentioned the changes.

She wakes every day with a hinge of fear that Hyunjin will be gone. But the unspoken promise that had with each other was enough to calm her nerves.

Maybe she's too reliant on the demon, but a vision or even a glimpse of a life without Hyunjin is impossible.

Ryujin sees the affection in her eyes, "What's her plan then?"

"Plan? I'm not entirely sure, we never spoke about it."

Ryujin nods in understanding.

"You must be pretty excited huh, toughie?" Heejin meekly grins, looking away from the girl before she admits, "There's still so much world to see out there. I would want to do that with her. I don't want to drown myself in my misery anymore."

"But how about the vessels?" 

Heejin doesn't comment, watching her brush smoothly run across the metal, trying to distract herself with the cloud forming under her the tip of her fingers instead of the inevitable doom. But Ryujin continues herself despite the cold reponse, "Have you guys found a way to solve them? I heard they're pretty intense."

She clears her throat, "I don't know. Apparently, the only way to change my fate is to trade a soul for a soul."

"What tacky superhero crap is that?"

"That's all I can do. So unless I'm willing to throw Yerim under the fire, I'm screwed."

She feels Ryujin's pity gaze surrounding her, a feeling that she never wanted, even when her sisters got in the accident.

"Look Heejin," The latter complies, "We specialize in helping people, I'm sure there's something I can find to help with this."

"That would be lovely."

Ryujin smiles with her whisker dimples before leaning back to sit on her the chair all cool. "I like your drawing, toughie. Good to see that you finally decided to design your locker."

"Well, I wasn't sure if they were actually keeping me when I started."

"And you're painting it now because?"

"I finally feel like I belong here."

'Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?'

"I'm sure, you're still recovering. I brought my bike today for a reason."

'That ugly bike?'

"Leave my bike alone."

'But you just got your paycheck. I don't want you to lose that.'

"I'm sure I can keep it safe. I don't think any galloping demons are coming to take it away from me."

Her paycheck. She's finally getting to pay for her rent for the first time (After her parents decided to help the first month of landing a job). The thought makes her smile.

This is a big deal to her. She promised her sisters that she will grow up independent, control her life with her own efforts. This feels a step towards that goal.

"Be there soon."

'With the rent money?'

"With the rent money."

Safely tucking the device into her pocket, she plugs in her music and rides away. It's been a while since she's ridden her bicycle. Her mum initially bought it for her after the accident, when they were first informed of her clear discomfort towards riding in vehicles. But since the whole Hyunjin fiasco, her bike was deemed unnecessary as Hyunjin has weird magic powers and prefers walking in general. 

Heejin doesn't know how long its been by the time her earbuds cut off her music with a staticky screech. She flinches and momentarily holds on the brakes, inspecting the mysterious case before shrugging it off as a technical inconvenience, adjusting her glasses before continuing on the path home. 

She hums out along with the tune of the music to ease her unsettled heart.

Don't get her wrong, as much as she enjoys the presence of supernatural beings who she wouldn't the world trade for, she can't help but get anxious about her surroundings.

She's noticed the not so delightful occurrences since befriending them.

And it is as thrilling as it is horrifying.

It doesn't pass five minutes until the sweet melody playing veers back into an appallingly staticky screech before completely shutting down her music half way through the bridge of her song. Heejin is left in silence, heavy breathes as she gets conscious of the rustling on her wheels, long drag out shrills as her feet pushed the pedal forward. She never noticed how lonely she was on the streets until the presence of a joyful melody wasn't there to manipulate the atmosphere.

She doesn't stop to examine her lack of music, unnerved to even check any possible causes.

It doesn't take Heejin long until she notices the pitter-patter of footsteps from behind. Slow antagonizing steps in the distance following her every turn. Whatever it is, she's not risking it.

Without sparing a glance, she hastily kicks the pedals. Adrenaline fueling her unathletic joints.

Hyunjin.

Hyunjin.

Hyunjin.

Her brain repeats as she struggles to manage the bike with one hand and goes through her contacts for the demon's number.

The footsteps inch noticeably near despite her attempting to ride away at full speed.

Crap.

Shitballs.

Fuck.

With luck, Hyunjin answers the phone.

'Puppy, when you getting here? Inglorious Bastards is sta-'

"Something is following me." She cuts her off with heavy pants into the phone, the sheer panic in her voice apparent as she hears the steps directly behind her.

'I'm coming.'

"Hyu-"

Her phone flies off her hand as she feels fingers yank on her legs, jerking her away from her bicycle. Falling directly on her tummy, she barely registers the pain as she is dragged across on the gravelly surface, Heejin screaming as she struggles to clench on to anything solid to hault her movement.

She tries kicking off the rough hands around her ankle, but to no avail from its brute strength. The creature was making strange grunts, gravely and loud as it pulls on her.

With the last breath of yelling, the persistent hands are suddenly absent from her skin.

A breeze blows over her body, sending unpleasant chills through her veins. With it, a painful ringing takes over Heejin's eardrums. She uses her bruised palms to cover the sound, feeling a faint headache from the mysterious sound.

Then it was muffled silence. As if the ground around engulfed her, limiting her senses.

Am I in hell?

Am I gone?

The thought makes Heejin quiver.

Heejin feels heavy heaps of air leave her lungs, the panic of sensing a presence near her makes her want to curl into herself. She hears a blade run through the floor beside her.

This is it.

The girl refuses to lift her head, fearing for the reality.

One.

Hyunjin. My friends. My Family.

Two.

She filled up with memories as she felt the presence getting closer and closer.

Three.

Fucking shit.

Fou-

  
"Jeon Heejin? Are you alright?" A tender touch caresses her hair. Heejin lifts her head, soaked eyes staring straight at the woman hovering over her.

"Does anything hurt?"

Is this hell?

"Hyun?" Her trembling fingers reach forward.

Please be real.

She touches her cheek.

The demon swats her hand away. "Puppy, I don't know if you're trying to be sweet, but I kind of have to know if you're alright. You're acting weird."

"Is this hell?"

"Puppy, does my face look like hell to you?"

It's her.

In relief, she lunges at the demon. Her tears bubbling up to loud sobs.

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't punctual. I will make up for it later, but you still haven't answered m—"

"I thought I died."

Hyunjin gapes at her. Her large hand coming up to wipe the streams of tears away.

"I can guarantee you that you are not dead."

Heejin doesn't fail to notice the blade tucked under her other arm. (It belongs to Olivia, as the girl occasionally rebels against her house rules and plays with the weapon when bored for Heejin to remember the nightmare of a sword) Speckles of dark liquid all over the tip of the blade.

Her heart beats hard against her ribcage when she takes note of a creature behind the other girl, lying lifeless on the ground.

Holy—

"Crap, your hand is bleeding." The demon gently runs her finger on her palm. Heejin recoiling when she touches a sensitive spot. Hyunjin immediately retreats, scared to inflict any more pain.

"We should get you checked." She lifts the shorter girl up.

Heejin takes a quick peek at the creature laying on all four out on the ground. It was faceless, no facial structure, no emotions —no identity, merely an empty vessel. The dark wings on its back coming out exactly where Hyunjin's scars are. Black veins run along its arms to the neck, darkening the skin it wavers through.

An open wound penetrates through its body, dark-colored liquid leaking through.

Hyunjin killed it.

Before she could stare any longer, Hyunjin walks them over to where the girl's stuff is, picking up the bicycle and the recently cracked phone. Turning to her partner, she sits the twisted glasses back on the bridge of her tall nose before dabbing away to sweat on her eyebrows. Looking into Jeon's chocolate pupils, Hyunjin can tell the thoughts running through her mind. With apologetic eyes, she tucks a strand of wandering hair behind her ear.

Her heart swells.

"Let's go home."

She silently nods. Heejin waits for them to teleport home, the duo standing in the cold night for minutes before she starts to question the frozen Hyunjin. 

"Babe?" 

Heejin's call doesn't process through the demon's ears, her face glued to a confused wrinkle.

"Hyunjin?"

"It's not working."

"Huh?"

"My ability isn't working."

"You're lucky this didn't turn out worst." Jungeun opines with her familiar scolding face as she pats her injured palms with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. Heejin bobs her head in agreement, slightly wincing from the sting of the wound. She just barely healed from the old punching incident. At this point, she's never going to get to use her hands again.

But with the exceptions of the damaged palms and fingers, and the bruised shaped handprint around her ankles. Heejin is lucky enough to just get light scratches on her body —She thanks her denim jacket for the protection. And Hyunjin.

But she's alive and that's all that matters.

Hyunjin called the Odd Eye guardians after having to carry the girl all the way home, her inevitable mortality leading the task to difficulties with them having to abandon that stupid bike.

Her priorities at that moment were strictly:  
1) Heejin  
2) Bread  
2) Olivia Hye's stupidly heavy sword

Hyunjin's fatigue ran out by the time they arrive home. Of course, she doesn't miss the chance to spew an offhand comment on the girl's weight. Resulting in a smack on her shin.

Jungeun rushes over in a blink, literally, with her super speed superpower, she was there in no time. And if doesn't freak Heejin enough that the girl appeared before her in a flash and a gush of wind, Yerim gives Heejin a fright by appearing in their mirror with a glowy purple ring pupil, her hair is havoc as her spectacles are perched on her nose muscle. Her thick History textbook still in hands. Heejin is happy to know that despite her desperate studying, Yerim didn't hesitate to appear before her in times of concern. Even if it's from her mirror.

Totally normal.

"Unnie are you alright? Was it the vessels?"

"Yes." Hyunjin replies after Heejin sends a reassuring nod to the all too stressed Yerim. The demon doesn't not looking up as she diligently wipes Olivia's blade clean after the younger's strict demand.

"That faceless creature was a vessel?"

"Yes, when people like us are cast to hell, our souls are forced to serve the purebloods forever without any context of our past, we wouldn't remember what brought us there, all we know is that we must obey or we'll face consequences," Chaewon explains as Olivia pauses their game. "But our bodies are turned into soulless physiques that are compelled to undergo labor work. Stripping away our identity, a face that makes us."

If she were ever successfully dragged into hell, she would be like them. Forced to work for the devil, her soulless physique compelled her to undergo labor work.

"So we could be living with a former serial killer and not even know it."

"That's right. And there's undoubtedly more coming."

"They're programmed to not stop until they get you." Her manager confirms, wrapping the scraped skin with bandages. With a serious face, the blonde face her. "What's the plan here, Hyunjin?"

"I don't know."

"They're not stopping. You know that."

"I know."

"You're losing your abilities, you can't protect her forever."

"I know."

The first thing she loses is her powers. The second, her immortality. Another one on her list of impending fears.

They watch as she trembles under everyone's stare. And Heejin is pained to see the events of tonight adding up to her guilt from previous events.

"I'm sorry."

Those guilty thoughts, they eat you alive, they manipulate your mind, they shift your perspective. Heejin knows that from experience. It kills you from the inside.

"It's not your fault, Hyun."

Jungeun gives her the eye before shaking her head, quiet as she tightens the knot around her hands.

Hyunjin sends a small smile before she returns the sword to her friend and enters the kitchen.

Heejin thanks her manager for patching her up, following the barely-demon-but-still-demon into the kitchen. Passing Yerim who was revising on the table and Jinsoul (Who teleported in the middle of the conversation earlier) was petting the younger's head to calm her.

"Hey."

She didn't know what else to expect than see Hyunjin standing in front of a boiling kettle and munching on a loaf. The girl turns to meet her eyes, a small upturn on her lips.

"Hi."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Of course, I promised I would protect you."

Heejin gradually inches forward, setting her bandage-wrapped palms on her lower back, she feels the demon stiffen under her touch.

"Let's get out of here."

"I don't know if I can bring us anywhere tonight, puppy. My abilities are kind of busted right now."

"Doesn't matter."

"It's not safe for you to be outside." Hyunjin sends a skeptical eye.

"Doesn't matter. You're there with me."

"They're calling again."

Heejin snickers as she lies on her back on the grass, patting her full belly before saying, "Just ignore them," 

"We're going to get a scolding when we get home."

"Since when did you care?"

"Fair point." The girl turns to Hyunjin, watching whilst she indulges in her second cup of ramen and beer.

Heejin loves everything about this.

Today, she made the decision that she wants to live her life again. A new hope for her future summoning in front of her.

Despite almost getting dragged to hell. She feels alive.

Hyunjin makes her feel alive.

Those moments like when the duo escapes the apartment full of the autocratic supernatural; when they share when they giggle and muck around the 24-hour convenient store for too long that the worker started thinking they were suspicious; when they leave the store with a full bag of food and race to grass in front of Han river; when Hyunjin lets her wins and takes her sweet time to come over because she was busy admiring Heejin with the contrasting skyline behind her.

They eat the food, laugh together about anything and everything, clink cans before taking a sip of their beers.

It's as if they were just two normal girls enjoying a night out after a stressful class, rebelling against their seniors who were calling nonstop because they have early classes tomorrow.

They are not Heejin who almost got dragged to the underworld and will still face inescapable doom, and Hyunjin who is a refugee demon who ran away from her dad.

Tonight, they are just two girls experiencing the high of being in love.

"I'm going to study music."

Heejin pauses before the beverage reaches her mouth, "Hmm?"

"Once we get all of this settled, I want to study music in college." Her smile is gentle as she cranes her neck down to fall into her gaze.

Oh.

The giddy feeling is bubbling up in her chest again.

Heejin doesn't comment, instead of expressing her response by laying her head on the girl's lap, shutting her lids as she slots her wounded fingers against hers.

"I asked the odd eyes if they could help me with my mortal identity earlier. Luckily, they were willing to. One demon less makes their job earlier anyway."

"That's great, Hyun."

She feels her thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"I know, rabbit."

"Heejin."

"Bunny."

"Heejin."

"Puppy."

"Shut up and finish the food we bought."

^^^

"Are you sure you brought everything?"

Hyunjin chuckles, "Yes, as I said the first two times, I'm sure I brought everything."

Heejin returns her view to the window beside her, watching as the trees and electrical poles swiftly pass by.

The two continued on with their days after that night, after getting an earful from their seniors, everything seemingly returns to normal.

Of course, there's still that immense linger of fear that something could take her any moment of her life, but her supernatural friends (and Hyunjin) make sure to prioritize her safety, guarding her whenever they choose to eat out and staying up all night to make sure nothing was lurking in the dark.

"Chan said he'll be waiting for us in the station."

"Of course he is." She scoffs, playing with the gold necklace around her neck.

"You know your mum sent him, they're just worried."

"I know."

As promised to her parents, she tries to visit as frequently as possible. This time with Hyunjin hopping along the bus with her since her teleportation has been wonky.

"I called Hosook unnie yesterday."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, she's doing fine. I think she has a foreigner boyfriend." 

"You also have a foreigner partner."

"I didn't know hell was a country." She jokes. But the laughing was cut short when the bus jumps.

Hyunjin almost immediately turning to her direction, "You alright?"

Her increased heartbeat stabilizes when she sees Hyunjin's features, somehow she was too distracted to even feed into the fear. She reaches over to fix the beret on the taller's head.

"I'm fine."

"Good, because—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe Everyone!!
> 
> ALSO, LOONA FIRST WIN.


	10. 10

Hyunjin gasps for air upon her eyes jolting open, messy coughs leaving her dry lungs.

Blinking away the blurry stars in her eyes, she notices the ceiling below her, rubble and shards of glass everywhere, a suffocating stuffy feeling inside her core. She's upside down, she concludes. It was then she realizes the seatbelt holding her up on the seat, bound to leave a mark on her very human body.

The seat beside her is empty, the seatbelt tore open, leaving it to dangle loosely in the air.

"Jeon Heejin," Hyunjin calls, expecting a reciprocation. But nothing comes.

Crap.

Hastily unbuckling the belt, her frail body falls, making her groan at the hard impact upon landing on her arms. She coughs, the withered state of her throat making it hard when she yells for the girl again.

God, being human is hard.

"Jeon Heejin!" She calls again, scavaging below her for any of their belongings.

A phone rings nearby.

She quickly crawls around to search for the vibrating device. It's hers.

Hyunjin forcefully swipes on the green button once seeing the caller id.

"Heejin? Are you okay? Where are you?"

Her frenetic words were unanswered. Eerie heavy breathes taking place of what she expected to be the deep calming voice of Heejin.

"Hello?"

'My child.' A gritty sound travels through the phone. Hyunjin went rigid as if the world stopped spinning when her brain finally comprehended the voice on the other line.

Her knuckles turn white.

"You have her, don't you?"

A boom of laughter follows. The caller unfazed, unafraid of her firm words.

"What the fuck did you do to her, old man?"

The call ends, leaving Hyunjin neglected, submerging in the rage clouding her brain. With her last drops of demonic strength, the device crushes in her grip.  
She's going to fucking kill that man.

^^^

"I heard what happened." Jiwoo frantically makes her way over to the girls in the living room. Sooyoung lightly stroking her side when they come in contact and everyone settles back to eyeing down Hyunjin who was pacing around as she howls into Yves's phone.

"Did you check if everyone on the bus was alive?" 

Jiwoo frowned in concern.

"Yes, I sent Chaewon to erase her family's memories. We don't want them to worry just yet. Of course, thank you, thank you. Tell me if you have any update." She hangs up the call with a hand running over her hair, "That was Ryujin, her group sent an ambulance to the rest of the people who were on the bus."

Sooyoung catches the phone tossed in her direction, "What's the plan here, Hyunjin?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. I don't know where he took her. I don't even have my abilities to fight him." She stresses, her glabella winkled as they see a million more thoughts run through her head.

"I couldn't protect her." She confesses to the ginger-haired girl, eyes hanging low in shame, "I'm sorry."

Hyunjin feels a light punch on her shoulder, "What are you talking about? You've done enough." About to give her a reassuring hug, Jiwoo absurdly stops, "You're bleeding."

"Wha-" Hyunjins winces when she touches the spot staining through her top.

"Don't worry about that, let's find He-"

"You're human now, how can you find her if you're dead?" Her tone was strict as she gently pushes the taller down on the couch, leaving her no choice but to surrender.

Hyunjin sighs, forearm over her eyes as her skin crawls with the terrifying thought of Heejin being in danger. Again.

"Hyun." The call is cautious, her attention traveling to Olivia who hasn't said much since saving her from the wreck, "Do you think he already brought her to..."

"Hell?"

Sooyoung answers, "No, purebloods can't physically bring them there, only we and vessels can. Their job is to strictly make sure their souls make it to hell."

"But wouldn't your dad just get a vessel to do it?"

"He wouldn't just do that," Everyone dedicates their attention on the injured girl, "He wouldn't just come down here to bring Heejin to hell, it's not his responsibility. But I am his responsibility, he already sent you guys, when that didn't work, he decided to show up himself." Hyunjin lets out a dry chuckle, unhumored, emotionless, "He's here to get back at me."

"Is there a way you can kill him?" Jiwoo asks after she returns from finding medical supplies, which has been regularly supplied since the arrival of the demons. She pats on the wound gently, Hyunjin jolting from the sudden pain. 

"Kill him? No. Bring him back home? Yes. If we manage to kill him with our weapons, he wouldn't really die. He'll just wake up down there."

"Then we should do that."

"No," Everyone turns upon catching her serious tone, "It's not enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heejin is a lost soul. He can just keep coming back as long as he has business here, they can just keep sending vessels after her. Bringing him back down is not good enough." Hyunjin argues.

"What do you suggest then? Human sacrifice?" The oldest in the group asked, her tone flying with the ridiculous idea. Jiwoo jumps.

"It doesn't have to be human."

"Are we using a goat then?" Chaewon asks with eyebrow quipped.

"No." 

The realization dawns on her fellow demons.

"No!" Sooyoung protests, almost wanting to cuff the injured girl. "Absolutely not. This took you too long to build, you're not ruining it now."

Jiwoo listens in utter confusion, wondering to herself if the supernaturals have weird mind-reading powers or she's just not picking up something important. Even Olivia, who's often nonchalant, disapproves of Hyunjin's plan, "What are you going to do?" No one answers nor hears her, everyone too centered on talking Hyunjin down.

"It's the only way, something has to take her place."

"I'll do it then." Olivia proposes.

"Hyejoo, don't be stupid. Your soul already left the earth, if you die again, you're not going back to hell, you'll turn into nothing, you will never exist again, you will never have a chance to reincarnate." Hyunjin yells, making the poor Chuu wince while she was patches up the wound.

"Don't be stupid? You're stupid."

"Can you tell me what your pla-" Jiwoo gets cut off again.

"How about Heejin, you'll leave her devastated! We can't do that to her."

"Surely there are other ways, Hyunjin."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is. We can call Jinsoul and—"

"It's too late now."

"I don't agree with this."

"My plan will work! I can negotiate. You guys can stay here, I can handle the fall."

"Hell no, we're coming with you." Chaewon and Hyejoo protests, standing to back up their words. Sooyoung makes eye contact with Jiwoo, the mortal sensing a negative vide from her stare. The taller reaches to give a peck on her knuckles before turning to her group, "We're deep in this shit as much as you now, we're coming with you."

"Can someone fill me in what's happenin-"

"Call Jungeun, my wings are in Elokuva."

Wings, a thought rolls through Jiwoo's head.

Sooyoung always mentioned her wings.

Oh.

"Wi-"

"The odd eyes just texted, they found activity by the shore."

"Why are you taki-"

"We'll head there now."

"IF NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT'S GOING ON, I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ALL OF YOU."

The demons flinch. Jiwoo was never harmful, although they are fully aware of her black belt capabilities, they also knew that her skills are not a match against their strength. But she is intimidating. Even with the knowledge that she was talking to a group of immortal demons, she stood ground, hands on her hips as her nose flared. 

Fiesty for her size.

"Just trust me, unnie." Jiwoo's insides sink when she spots the sadness flash against everyone's eyes, "Thank you for patching me up, but we have to go now." They turn, leaving their head hung low as Hyunjin clings on Hyejoo to assist in teleporting her to the theatre.

"Where are you going?" Jiwoo asks.

"Elokuva."

"Then after that?"

The latter tenses, their eyes connect.

She knows. Hyunjin's heart clench.

"I'm going home."

"How long?"

"I don't know." She meekly answers.

"Save Heejin, alright?"

"Promise."

•

"There's more than one up there, he must have brought an army or something," Jungeun states, equipping herself with the mask she previously fought Hyunjin in. The rest of the group nods, preparing themselves for battle against whatever her dad brought.

Being the manager of said cinema, being the Odd eyes' headquarters seems fitting. The location now empty and dark, the unsettling presence of a movie theatre left.

"It's in a compound up North."

"Why there?"

"The factory burnt down five years ago, killed half its workers. It's got a lot of bad energy. Don't you demons dig that or something?"

"False stereotype."

"Whatever, we'll leave in an hour. Get yourselves ready." Everyone goes on their separate ways. Hyejoo and Chaewon heading to the snack bar to steal a junk food. Hyunjin watches as Yerim begs their leader to let her fight along, Jungeun sternly rejecting along Jinsoul, who's calming trying to talk her down from her decisions.

The doors of the Elokuva dramatically open, a pink-haired Ryujin rushing to the group. 

Hyunjin turns to meet her before pouring herself a shot from Jihoon's bar, although not as strong as his experimental concoctions, it works to pacify her nerves.

She feels a presence beside her.

"Is that white hoodie your only clothing or is it your battle armor?" Hyunjin asks as she casually downs the shot glass. "Your magic staff alone can't fight them off." Ryujin doesn't answer, pouring herself a shot glass to join her.

"You have your wings again."

"I know."

"You reversed all your efforts of being human."

"I know."

"You're going back, aren't you?"

Hyunjin stays silent, clinking their glasses before the beverage is burning down again her throat.

"How about Heejin?"

Hyunjin shrugs.

"What the fuck dude? What about Heejin?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Don't do this, whiskers." She warns the girl, eyes gawking at her, emotionless.

Ryujin scoffs, "Do what? You know how hard she took her sister's death."

Hyunjin buries her face in her palms, trying to shut down her senses. The compressed dread and guilt prepared to explode from its lid in her insides.

"Leave me alone."

"She shouldn't experience another loss of someone important to her."

"I'm serious."

"And you're just leaving? After promising her a life together."

Goddamnit, Shin.

"Shut up!" She bursts, distracting a whole audience in the sideline. "I don't want to leave either! I love my life here. But this is all I can do. I promised everyone I would keep her safe, I promised she won't get hurt anymore! And this is the only way, even if it means throwing away everything for me." It was not very Hyunjin to shout. But everyone is too distracted by the sight of the shiny gloss on her eyes —Compressed feeling finally breaking down to tears.

Ryujin's lips tightly shut, watching carefully as Hyunjin shoots another glass of alcohol down her throat.

Sooyoung signals everyone off to return to their own tasks before advancing towards the two girls. "What did you do?" She harshly questions the pink-haired girl, hand on Hyunjin's shoulder as the girl dries her tears away.

"It's okay, I'm alright." Hyunjin waves her off, stopping the older girl from beating up the other. "You just get ready, I'll finish up here quickly." Hesitant, the older girl complies, walking away with the glare trained on the human.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

Ryujin almost scoffs —Hyunjin picked up more things from Heejin than she realized.

"You cried."

"Didn't know you had eyes."

"I didn't know you could cry."

"Maybe I'm still more human than I should be." She shrugs, slowly cooling down.

"Wait til Heejin hears about this."

"You are not to tell her about this."

Ryujin chuckles, "You want to talk about it?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fair enough."

"Just drink with me." Hyunjin hands her the glass and they drink without hesitation.

"You know I hated you."

"I still hate you."

^^^

"Do you think she hired me not because they need me, but because they were investigating me?"

Hyunjin cranes her neck to look at the slightly shorter girl, "What do you mean?"

"Well, like now that I'm thinking about it. Manager Kim hired me on the spot after I had my interview. I was just wondering if it's because they just needed me to get to you."

Hyunjin shrugs, "Honestly, I would say that's exactly why she hired you. You're not that special." Heejin frowns, "But also because the business was going down, and she sucks at managing."Heejin accepts the answer, albeit not entirely fond of the idea.

Hyunjin's teleportation ran out of juice, forcing them to stay in instead of the usual cliff they'd prefer, clinging on to each other, the all too familiar moon out the window blocked by their outreached hards, and the frequent competitiveness banter as they compare hand sizes (Hyunjin wins without effort).

Nothing, in particular, happens in the night, just fleeting moments like when Hyunjin had to fight off a flock of pigeons blocking their path and when her teasing could only be stopped by the girl bribing her with street food they picked up along the way.

Small moment. But they were happy.

"Going to Australia seems fun. I want to skydive."

"We have no money." Heejin playfully pokes her nose.

"Then I'll work so we can get money."

"What job are you considering?"

"How about a sexy strawberry?"

"You? No chance." She laughs, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Should I buy an ice cream truck and sell ice cream instead?"

"You need a permit and money to buy a truck."

"Fair point."

"How about you be my personal singer and finally sing for me?"

Hyunjin snorts, "You're too broke to be an employer."

The shorter girl shoves her away, Hyunjin chuckling as she returns to her warmth.

"How about let's get all the money we have and go backpacking in Europe?"

Hyunjin smiles at the thought, "Sure."

The two girls look at each other, Heejin seeing the stars twinkling in the latter's pupils. She can only imagine them in the future together. Taking pictures in front of the Eiffel Tower, Hyunjin getting to eat fresh bread in french bakeries, biking along the seaside, sitting at each other's side in the canals.

Perfect.

They are still high from their puppy love. And the cringe is making Hyunjin internally lose her mind in what she has become.

^^^

"Do we just run in?"

"What the hell do you mean do we just run in?"

"Well better make a plan fast because they feel us here."

The demons see why a group of faceless vessels scouring around can be terrifying for the normal human eyes. Jungeun (Basically half-human) visibility shudders when they catch sight of the creatures lurking around the abandoned compound.

"Okay, what's plan A?"

"Plan A was to bust in."

"Do we have other plans?"

"We have until plan F."

"What's plan F?"

"It involves throwing you as bate." The two leaders argue, not focused on the imminent threat that was slowly approaching.

Hyunjin sighs as she prepares her dagger.

Fight off her dad. Get Heejin. Get out.

Simple as that.

With a brief visual conversation with Oliva, they bolt from behind the bush. Dashing to the vessels to slice them open. Black liquid oozing out from their blades.

"I guess we stick to plan A."

Loud grunts sound through the air, footsteps trashing in every direction as the rest of the group huddles to fight off the inevitable mindless opponents.

"Hyunjin," Sooyoung calls over her shoulder.

"What?"

"We'll handle them, Yerim is finding her already, follow her. We'll see you later."

Hyunjin nods, pushing through the warehouse after spotting her younger brunette friend in a mirror inside the building. She easily fights off the vessels that challenge her, their inhuman screams irritating her as she cuts through their guts.

"Hyunjin." A voice makes the girl stop dead in her tracks, hand clutching harder on her dagger as she sees the yellow eyes approaching from the darkness.

"Yerim, find Heejin, I'll be back."

The purple glow disappears from her side and she strides towards the shadowy figure. 

It annoys her that he doesn't buckle under her gaze, instead, his vexatious grin is present.

"Dad."

^^^

"How about this one? Earth to Heejin?" She breaks from her trail of thoughts, attention back on Haseul who just exited from the changing booth, twirling around in an elegant flowy white dress. 

"Unnie, you look beautiful!" Jiwoo shrills, her supersonic tone making Hyejoo wince with a displeasured groan. They refused to leave her home alone when she just wanted to lounge around. Jiwoo forcefully dragged her to join the wedding dress shopping, also why she's left to be culture shock by Jiwoo who excessively clings on to her.

"But there's another one, I'll try on that one too."

"Vivi unnie is one lucky girl." Haseul giggles, turning back to rush into the changing booth.

"Hyejoo unnie! Yerim unnie! Check this out!" Yeojin excitedly pulls on the two, Hyejoo grumpily loitered, completely contradicting the bright Yerim who plays along with the younger girl with a bright chuckle. 

"What's up with you today, Jeon Heejin?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you seem so distracted?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"I want to learn how to drive."

Jiwoo dramatically smacks her, exaggerating the gasp that follows. Heejin rolls her eyes at her best friend's response and rubs her arm because Jiwoo is nowhere near weak.

"Driving? As in cars?" Her friend asks, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to learn."

Jiwoo squeals again and lunges forward to wrap her in an embrace that cuts off her breathing, soft cheeks affectionately rubbing on hers, "That's great, Hekkie."

Her reaction puts Heejin's heart more at ease. 

"I just don't want to be scared anymore." She admits with a meek smile. It's a huge step forward in her life.

"You won't be anymore."

•

Heejin's view is hazy.

Distant sounds of metal clanking and deep grunts echoing in her ears.

She must have passed out.

Heejin only remembers a shimmer of what happened earlier.

One moment, she was happy with Hyunjin is that stupid bus. And then arms are snatching her away from the window. Then she's upside down in the air, claws dug into her legs as she feels her blood rush to her head, the bus she was previously is now flipped over lots of fire around it. Heejin managed to peak up at the attacker, finding him with black veins all over his body, and a very familiar yellow glow in his eyes as his dark wings soar through the air.

The last thing Heejin remembers is his ominous grin. Before black.

"You disgrace!" A loud voice booms through the air, followed by a piercing scream.

Heejin rubs her eyes.

The ratty dusty floor finally clear in her view, the pitter-patter of what she assumes are mice running in the darkness, the only visible light is the moonlight shining through the cracked windows. Heejin hears slow footsteps coming from the sliver of light in front of her, breath pushing itself to the back of her throat out of fear, the door rattles with heavy breaths on the other side.

Heejin tries to stand.

But fails to as a jerk of pain on her leg sends her back on the floor.

Her leg. Five very visible holes on her skin with red thick blood running are not the best sight.

Okay, Jeon Heejin, calm down...

1...

2...

3–

A bang comes from the door. And it sends Heejin into a panic. Her heart beating impossibly hard, it'll crack her ribcage.

Another bang.

And Another.

Then the door is open. A person limply dropping in front of her.

"Fucking finally I found you."

Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin." Heejin quickly crawls over, helping the latter sit up properly.

In front of her is a sight she's never seen of her girlfriend, tired mustard yellow glowing eyes, black thorn-like vein running under her skin from neck to face, little horns sticking out from her forehead.

"Oh my god!" Heejin screams, pointing at the large blade penetrating through her stomach.

"Oh, this? I'll be fine, puppy." Casually, her hand comes up to ruffle her hair. A weak smile coming up on her face.

"What do you even mean?!"

"Crap Heejin, what happened to your leg?"

"MY LEG? Hyun, there's a literal sword through you."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before."

"I have to get it out— No, wait. That'll hurt— Hyunjin, what the hell do I do?!"

"I'll be fine."

"THERE'S SOMETHING THROUGH YOU."

"Jeon Heejin, you're not dead!" Her manager speeds beside her followed by a gust of wind. 

"Oh buddy, you look rough." The blonde comments on Hyunjin who looks murderous upon her arrival.

"A little help here?" The blonde nods, gripping on the blade on her stomach to pull out. Hyunjin howls in pain, bending over to ease the pain. Heejin reaches over in fright.

"Thanks Yerim, tell the others we found Heejin." Her manager talks to a shattered piece of glass on the floor (Heejin still not completely used to seeing her best friend with a glowing eye inside a mirror instead of her own reflection).

"Did you send your dad back?"

"He stabbed me, I sliced his head off. So yes, he's back home, probably pissed as balls at me."

"You should get her away from here. More vessels are coming, your dad sent an entire army."

"He's mad because I beat him."

Kimlip scoffs, "Good for you, now go before Heejin is in danger again." Hyunjin nods, holding on to the girl who is still frozen in shock.

"Be careful out there, remember you're still human and I don't look forward to being stuck with you down there." The demon says.

"I'm not going to hell."

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not going to die."

Heejin couldn't hear the conversation finished because she is warped into space and time, the same cold chill from teleporting running through her limps as they safely make it on the cliff. Hyunjin coughing uncontrollably under her.

Heejin felt something tickle the side of her face, twisting her neck only to be met by a flock of black feathers from the wings attached to her girlfriend.

Wings?

Wings.

Hyunjin recovers from the pain, stabilizing her breath before turning to meet the eyes of the girl. What she didn't expect is to find her with tears gushing down her face, fingertips tracing the outer shape of her large flying wings.

Hyunjin's face drop to an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

Heejin doesn't answer, instead surges forward to encase her in her arms, face buried as her tear ducts begin to flow.

"Are you crying again?" Hyunjin jokes, tenderly stroking the back of her head.

"Shut up."

"Never."

•

"Jeon, bring your girlfriend home now. She's drunk."

Heejin signals okay, sighing in relief to finally be away from the mob of moving bodies. Don't get her wrong, she used to enjoy dancing and drinking, but she was expecting more of a chill night after her stressful shift. But her unnies kept insisting.

"Where is she?"

"I saw her go to the toilet." Sooyoung points, an intoxicated Jiwoo in her arms. Heejin nods, jumping from the barstool to tank through the crowd of dancing strangers.

She spots Hyunjin motionless against the wall, wavering gaze trying to concentrate on the floor.

"Babe, what are you doing? Let's go." Heejin rests her hand on her arm, not expecting a loud shriek to be her response.

"Get off." Her girlfriend's face is coloured red, unsteady movement as she stands in her fight mode stance.

Heejin backs off, not exactly looking forward to being punched by her drunk partner.

"Hyunjin, let's go home." 

"I don't know you."

"It's me, Heejin."

"Leave me alone or I will fight you."

Drunk Hyunjin has amnesia. Heejin doesn't really know what to do with that information. 

"If we go home now, I'll buy you bread tomorrow."

"Bread?" The mention of the wheaty good makes Hyunjin's stance lower, yet a doubtful look remains on her face.

"Yes, bread."

"Are you really buying me bread?"

"Yes."

"Bagels?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay fine." She takes the outstretched hand cautiously, adjusting her position before deciding that, yes, she trusts this stranger who will buy her bagles. Heejin makes a mental note to never let Hyunjin drinking alone if all it takes is bread to kidnap her.

The two girls make it out of the club, although struggling because of how drunk Hyunjin was putting her weight on her.

"Shit, it's raining." Heejin curses the sky, hand reaching out to her phone for help, Hyunjin slaps her phone away. "Wait, I can bring us home." The demon slides her hand on her waist, going directly on the skin that makes Heejin's ears turn red.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me."

Heejin feels a warp in her stomach that slightly makes her sick to the stomach because alcohol and teleportation are not a good combination.

"Where are we?"

Heejin snaps her eyes open, suddenly feeling little balls of liquid showering over her face.

"Oh for fuck sakes Hyunjin."

Now they're stranded in a random rooftop, rain pouring harder than ever. Fortunately, the familiar skyline means they didn't teleport into another country.

"That may have not worked out as I expected." Hyunjin laughs, returning her palms back on her waist, thumb running over her skin. "Let's try again."

"No!"

"No?"

"No."

A confused pout forms on Hyunjin's face. And Heejin almost dies, her frustration not knowing where it belongs at this moment because drunk Hyunjin is amusing and adorable.

"You might bring us somewhere further, let's just get down from here and take a cab or something."

"Oh! I have change, my girlfriend gave me extra." The demon excitedly reaches for her pocket to show Heejin the money in her wallet, completely ignoring the rain that are getting her clothing drenched. "She's earning money, isn't that great?"

Working is not much to brag about, but it makes Heejin's poor heart exhilarate on how Hyunjin flaunts.

"She was struggling for a while. I was even about to fight some orange dude that got her fired from her old job."

Heejin raises her eyebrow, an entertained grin on her face, "You were?"

"Yes, but I was cool before, so I teased her instead. I turned sappy lately though." The dreamy look on her face suggests that the change was comfortably invited.

"Can we stay here for a while?"

"Huh?"

Without warning, Hyunjin drops on the wet floor, giggling to herself as she makes herself comfy. Heejin, startled, kneels in front of her, "Hyunjin, you'll get sick again."

"Nonsense, come here."

Hyunjin's persistent hands hook her down on the ground, a loud yelp leaving Heejin's mouth as her weaker body succumbs to the demon.

"Your girlfriend will be worried if we stay longer here."

"I know, she always is."

"Let's go home."

"But she'll get mad at me if I go home drunk, gotta sober up first." The brunette admits a lazy smile sent her way.

Heejin chuckles before leaning up to near her face, "Idiot."

"What is this I'm feeling? It's like something is digging its finger through my skull."

"It's called a hangover."

"You humans and your stupid weak bodies," Hyunjin bemoans from under the covers, groaning as she rubs her temples. Heejin giggles and shifts to face her with enamored eyes. 

"Drunk you is funny."

"I'm always funny." Hyunjin confidently responds while her eyes run over her bare face. Her index runs over the purple bruises behind her ear, "Did I do this to you?" 

"Yeah, last night, while we were making out in the rain."

"Oh, I'm a greater kisser, aren't I?"

"You love yourself too much."

•

"I will miss you."

"I know, me too," Hyunjin responds as the pale girl on her lap continues to twist the delicate black feathers around her fingers.

The sun is coming soon, orange hues starting to color over them, creating pretty gradient shades on the vast sky. 

"Was that your dad?"

"Yeah."

"You got his eyes."

"Unfortunately, yes I do."

"Not the best first impression?"

"I sliced his head off for you, so yes, not the best first impression." Hyunjin laughs, proceeding to caress her cheeks. Heejin's puppy eyes are still puffy from the excessive crying from earlier.

"I'm not going to remember you, am I?"

"It's for the best."

"Will you be back though?"

"Probably."

"Heejin! Hyunjin!" A blonde comes rushing to their direction with a very sick looking Ryujin bending on the floor behind her.

"What's up with her?"

"She's not used to teleporting."

A leather-cladded Hyejoo follows after, appearing from thin air. She takes an emotionless glance at the pink-haired mortal on the floor before approaching the group.

"We're done."

"All of them?"

"They're all dead, the odd eyes are handling the aftermath, and Sooyoung unnie is with Jiwoo right now." 

(Heejin also feels bad for her bestfriend, knowing exactly what was happening.)

"Jesus, toughie, how do you do this?"

A pale-looking sluggish Ryujin comes up with her goldenrod and dirty stained white hoodie.

"Whoa did you cry?" She questions Heejin who starts to rub on her eyes.

"Why is everyone commenting on my crying? I'm sensitive."

"It's okay, Hyunjin cried too."

"I said no telling."

"I'm not lying."

"Hey Hyun, we should go before your dad recovers and comes back up here to beat your ass up with the whole underworld." Chaewon says. 

"Yes, we're coming. Meet you guys later."

"Bye Heejin, sorry for almost burning down your kitchen." Chaewon sends a peace sign before teleporting away with an unwilling Ryujin who shouted a quick goodbye to Hyunjin. Hyejoo also bids her silent farewell before dissipating into thin air.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"You'll come back right?"

"I'll come back for you, puppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry *Inserts Peace Sign*


	11. 12

"What the hell was that, Hyunjin?!"

Hyunjin almost laughs at her screaming like whispers, but Ryujin was quicker at cutting her off, "What if my girlfriend saw you?"

"I was just paying a visit."

"At 4 am? In my bedroom?" 

Maybe she has every right to be mad, but it still doesn't change the fact that it was hilarious when the girl had a near heart attack after she flicked her sleepy forehead.

"You're part of the supernatural world, how are you still surprised by the unexpected?" 

Ryunjin snorts, ignoring her question, "Want anything to eat?"

"Yes please." Hyunjin makes herself comfortable on the kitchen island, watching the short-haired girl roam around her kitchen in search of cutleries.

"Pretty girl by the way."

"I know."

"Way out of your league, is she a model or something?"

"Chaeryeong is a choreographer." Ryujin makes it beside her, opting for the seat instead of her perfectly sterile table, "I met her in her sister's dance studio."

"Is this cereal?"

"4 am is considered a morning." Hyunjin rolls her eyes, muttering something about guest mistreatment before allowing herself to indulge. 

"So how long have you been together?"

"I've was already courting her before you even left." 

"And you never told me?"

"Not like we're friends, to begin with."

Hyunjin feigns hurt, dramatically cupping her chest, specifically her left boob where her supposed heart is, "Why would I be here if we weren't?" 

"When did you even get here?"

"Just a few days ago."

"Where are you staying? You're not here because you want to live with me right?"

She scoffs, "Heck no. I still live in Heejin's old apartment."

"Doesn't Jiwoo unnie live there now?"

Hyunjin nods, "She remembers everything. Sooyoung never erased her memories." 

Ryujin raises her eyebrow, her spoon halting midway to her mouth, "Oh?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"Nope."

"I only just found out. She chose to know that hell exists and waited for us even if she knew there was a chance we'll not come back."

"Oh, that sucks."

"How about Heejin?"

"What about her?"

"Have you met her?"

"Not yet. She's backpacking in Europe."

"And is that what's really stopping you?"

Hyunjin mutes.

Ryujin takes accomplishment in successfully shutting her up, but is lowkey filled with pity because she's not a total bitch.

"I tried to be there for her like you asked me to." 

"I know, I never thanked you for that.”

She raises her bowl, as if saluting the end of their old rivalry, Ryujin quickly catching on and clinking on to hers.

("This is stupid."

”Come on, we're friends.)

•

"Do you see your brain yet?" Heejin jumps at the new company, snapping her head quickly as she must have not heard the door open. 

"Hi, you're back."

The taller across doesn't respond, instead, a grin is on her face as she offers a beer bottle from her grasp. 

"I did tell you I'll be back." Heejin eyes the strange woman who is giving said suspicious bottle. 

Stranger danger. Especially, in a foreign country where there's a woman that keeps ruining your late-night alone time.

"I'm good." She shows the already empty can beside her, but the persistent Hyunjin insists, popping the bottle cap open before setting it on the railing, "It's always yours if you want it."

She rests beside the awkward Heejin who is clearly still wary of her existence. Hyunjin wants to laugh at its massive contrast from their relationship before.

"You shouldn't be here." She chuckles before taking a swing of her beer, pointing down the sign on the wall that wrote 'Entrée Interdite' in bold red letters.

Heejin raises her eyebrow, breaking her view away from the scenery; "You're not either."

"Toućhe." Hyunjin pushes the beverage closer to the girl, grinning in victory when she finally succumbs.

("Please tell me this is not poisoned."

"That's a boring way to murder someone." 

Heejin shrugs. It totally isn't convincing. But she'll risk it.)

"So how's Paris so far?"

"It's been good, I ate breakfast by the canal this morning, it was refreshing to get some morning air.”

"Brought me any bread?"

"No." Heejin chuckles, "I'll be sure to bring you some tomorrow."

"Oh, so you do want me to be back tomorrow?" A glint of mischief sparkles in her eye, making Heejin want to shove this girl she's only known. Instead, she rolls her eyes again then fall to physical violence. Hyunjin stills find her habit adorable.

"Stop flirting, you literally came here for a girl." The demon clicks her tongue playfully in return.

"Any luck with her by the way?" Hyunjin shakes her head, taking a big gulp before offering a cozy smile. 

Heejin doesn't exactly understand why this strange girl chose to talk to her one night and proceeded to rant about some ex-girlfriend and how she went here to redeem their romance. But Heejin understands the reassurance of spewing problems on to strangers, so she listened.

Heejin's small hands pat her shoulder, awkwardly, as she always was, but her smile usually makes up for it.

As is doing now, because Hyunjin is looking at her as if she was the most amusing person ever whilst enduring the attempt of comfort than cringe her brain out. 

Heejin is thankful.

“Thanks, small one.”

“If I didn’t just meet you, I would have hit you.”

"How did you come back?"

"It wasn't hard, my dad is a higher up asshole and everyone down there desires power. It didn't take long to find another narcissistic satan businessman to agree to my plan." Hyunjins states as she looks through the list of movies she's missed in the passing year. And Yerim being the nice ball of sunshine she is, of course, agreed to a movie marathon with her. Even dragging along the blubbering Yeojin because Yerim thinks that Hyunjin needs more company since everyone else has jobs now.

Not that the older girl ever complained even when being sandwiched by their presence.

("Please don't eat that."

Yeojin stares at the eldest girl as if a deer caught under the headlights, oreo hanging near her mouth.

"Why?"

"It fell on the floor."

"30-second rule."

"It's only 5-seconds." Yerim correctly with a laugh. Excited about the path that the argues will take because she's always found it fun to listen to the banter.

"Let me eat the cookie."

"We literally have more, just throw it away."

"I'm not going to waste."

"You're disgusting."

"Say that more and I'm telling Haseul unnie about it."

Hyunjin slumps down with a huff, irritated that the younger girl has something against her because of an accidental slip up by Yerim.

Yeojin isn't exactly sure why the mere mention of her sister manages to shut her new friend up, but she's not missing the chance of using it as an escape card.

Hyunjin knows that none of the humans remember about them, but knowing that Haseul and Vivi are the second set of parents to Heejin is enough for her to fear tarnishing her reputation and fail to get their approval.

Yeojin grins, exhibiting her habit of poking her tongue between teeth in glee.

"I'm going to kill you one day."

"Never going to happen.")

"Did you get in trouble when you got back?"

"Of course he was furious. That's a given. But it's nothing serious, mild torture at most."

Yerim and Yeojin look at her from under the covers, wild innocent eyes, "Mild torture?"

"Wait, isn't that illegal?" Yeojin asks. And the older two only now remembered that she has no idea what's happening.

"It's only an exaggeration."

"Oh."

"You kids don't need to worry about it. It's over now." She tussles their heads before letting herself munch on the microwaved popcorn. 

"Hyunjin, are you alright?"

The girl turns with a grin, the amused Heejin approaching as she sees the unfamiliar bottle in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Liquid courage."

"Vodka?"

"That's the other name for it." Hyunjin poured another round before downing the shot.

Maybe Heejin has grown to like the stranger that visits her every night, and seeing said persistent and lively woman on the ground, looking as if someone took her country takes an effect on her. So she puts down the usual beer from her hold (She bought extra because she knew Hyunjin will come) and sit beside ber on the dirty floor.

"What do you need liquid courage for?"

"I can't tell you while It hasn't kicked in." Hyunjin's honey eyes stare straight into hers, soft big pupils dilated, intense and intimidating enough it makes Heejin look away to hide the slight rosiness coming up.

She shakes the feeling away.

"If this makes you feel any better, I brought you something." She pulls outs a brown bag of promised bread.

Hyunjin reluctantly took the wheaty delight, eyes glistening when realization struck. Heejin’s insides flutter at the sight.

"Rough day?"

Hyunjin nods, peeling open the bag. The Pain de sucre not as fresh as it was in the morning, but still bread nonetheless.ll

"You spoke to the girl?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I didn't tell her I came to meet her cause I got cold feet. Now she thinks it's a coincidence."

Heejin sits closer, offering a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know what's happening in her life anymore. What if I walk in it at the wrong time again and completely mess it up?"

She nods in understanding, brain-racking to find a response because a new friend or not, she hates the hopelessness in her voice.

Hyunjin pokes her forehead, "I'm fine, don't stress yourself about it." 

"How about you? What made you travel through Europe?"

"Oh, that? I don't really know, I guess you could say it as getting over someone."

"Oh?" 

Jiwoo never said anything about Heejin being in a relationship while she was gone.

"Yeah, funny enough," Heejin pauses in excruciating seconds, the taller girl anticipating her answer. "I don't know who it is."

"What?"

"Please don't find me weird."

Hyunjin furrows her eyebrows but encourages her to continue.

"Do you know that feeling you get when for whatever reason, you start feeling sad and your heart is heavy because you miss someone or a moment? For almost three years, random stuff triggered me. It just got so bad, I had to start meeting my psychiatrist again."

"Oh." A pang of guilt plants itself on Hyunjin's chest.

"I relied on other people too much to make me happy, my parents, my sisters, my friends, whoever that person is, and it was getting unhealthy so I decided to ride solo for a while, you know, find my independence. So This is basically a retreat for my mentality."

"I can get by that."

"Hyunjin." 

The light flickers open, her older friends abandoning the grocery bags by the door to rush to console the girl curled up on the ground.

"Hyun, why are you there?"

The demon looks up, eyes still glassy and red, a vodka bottle clutched in her grasp. Jungeun pulls her up from her arms, dragging her into the room that was once hers and Heejin's.

"Are you drunk?" Jiwoo asked worriedly, taking away the half drank alcohol from her hand.

"No, I already tried downing a whole bottle of vodka earlier, I only got tipsy."

"Why were you trying to do that?" The demon sighs, forearm draping over her eyes to block out the light.

"She's in Paris." She mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Heejin is in Paris."

"I know, she keeps me tabs about her trip," Jiwoo says as she runs her fingers through her friend's hair, pouting with sympathy at her state.

Jungeun raises her eyebrow, arm sternly crossed. If Hyunjin didn't feel like shit, she would've scoffed at her intimidating façade, "And?"

"And what?"

"Come on, there should be more."

"I have been meeting her."

"Jesus Hyunjin, you have to be careful, you're abilities are wearing off, what if you got stuck there?" Hyunjin only groans in reply, burrowing her face into the soft pillows.

"Did you at least talk to her?"

"Every night in Paris."

"Did you tell her then?"

Hyunjin pulls out a necklace from her pocket, the locket dangling in the air. All the memories about her incased in a small golden bunny.

"I got cold feet." She pouts, "And it's so frustrating, do you know how long I've waiting to do this?"

"Four years?"

"More, time is hell works differently."

"How much then?"

Hyunjin groans, "One thousand four hundred and twenty-three days." She doesn't take a peek at her friends' reaction, not needing the wallowing silent pity she knows their eyes convey.

Sooner or later, the silence is broken by Jungeun, "I guess I'll call Jinsoul and tell her I'll be late today." She states before disappearing out of the room, and Hyunjin is regretful for planting herself in this counseling session she should have seen coming.

"It's been that long huh?" 

Hyunjin turns to her. Jiwoo's low voice still occasionally catches her off guard.

"Don't worry, she'll come back soon. Sooyoung misses you, so the does the others." It's no doubt that the other girls will return, the question is when exactly will the affairs Hyunjin left them to manage end.

"I know, I trust them."

Jiwoo settles herself on the space beside her, the two getting closer since she agreed to let her move in. 

Jiwoo did tell Heejin that she couldn't afford to pay full for the rent and wants to find a roommate. And Heejin did grant her permission. So it's technically not her fault, it's just so happened to be her ex-girlfriend she doesn't remember.

"Are you going to meet her again tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"It's her last day in Paris, are you gonna give her back her memories?"

Hyunjin shrugs, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"She said that her psychiatrist deemed her memory loss as a mental episode, her brain blacking out memories that are mentally harming her."

"It's not the truth."

"It feels like it. You didn't tell me she's only recovering now." It wasn't like Hyunjin was accusing her, she knows that everyone took what happened hard, but it doesn't stop how riled up of guilt she is because she feels like everything is her fault.

Jiwoo exhales a distressed breath, "It would have scared you away."

"I'm sorry I hurt her, unnie."

"It just wasn't the right time." Jiwoo leans her head on her shoulder, Hyunjin's broad shoulder being one of her favorite headrests. 

"What should I do?"

"I trust you."

•

"Want to make out?"

Heejin chokes.

The coughing fit seems to break out Hyunjin of whatever cloud of emotions she was in, chuckling as she helps the older girl recover.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." She shrugs as she takes a bite of the croissant Heejin bought. 

"Did the girl rejected you?"

"Not exactly."

"I got all night."

Hyunjin gives in, "I prepared myself today, but I couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I made her life shit and now that she's finally recovering, I might do something that'll ruin her again. I can't chance that."

"So you're leaving?"

"I think that it's the right thing to do. And if the right time comes, I'll wait for it." Hyunjin took a second to look up to her, the same intimidating doe eyes that confuse her breathing. But she doesn't shy away, maintaining eye contact with clenched sweaty hands. 

"Should I stay?"

Heejin's oxygen levels cut off. And she thinks she's going crazy. Because for a second she did consider telling her to, to suggest joining her on her trip. Maybe becausethese late-night hangouts automatically became a daily affair in her Paris schedule, and she’s enjoying them.

She jerks the thoughts away.

This is Kim Hyunjin. You've only met her. The pretty girl on the rooftop. Kim Hyunjin who likes bread. Kim Hyunjin who gives you free beer. 

Kim Hyunjin.

"No, I can't ask you to do that. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway.”

"Oh. Where to next?" Heejin doesn’t know if it’s disappointment that lingers behind her voice or if her imagination is working an extra mile today.

"Bergamo." 

"Well," Hyunjin faces her, a grin on it, canines clear for her to see. The yellow glow from the rooftop's light illuminating perfectly on her features as if it was purposefully placed there for her. Heejin's insides rattle. This Hyunjin felt familiar to her. "Enjoy the rest of your trip, Jeon Heejin."

She offers her hand.

Heejin takes it with a heavy heart. 

Somehow the departure felt like dejávu, an immense sadness for a person she barely knows.

"I'll see you around, Kim Hyunjin."

•

"Blue is a pretty colour." 

Hyunjin rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

Jiwoo laughs from the passenger's seat as Sooyoung mocks her through the mirror.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without a plus one?"

"Yeah, as long as you're driving me there since I don't have my license yet." Hyunjin says to her roommates, but her eyes are closed, the open window blowing chilly wind on to her face. 

"But I'm the maid of honor, so me, being there three days early make sense. What are you going to do for three days?" 

It's true that Hyunjin gets bored fast, and the sheer thought that of her laying around in her room alone, doing nothing is horrible. But she's been in her university classes too long, it'll be a good rest as Junior year for her just started.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going with Hyejoo and Chaewon. God knows what those two will do.”

"That’s a fair enough." Sooyoung laughs.

"Did you bring your dress?"

"That blue thing?"

"Blue is a pretty color that Jinsoul unnie chose." Jiwoo defends again. And this time, Hyunjin decides not to argue anymore.

"Why are you here?"

"Stop clowning, Jiwoo unnie told you earlier that I was coming." 

Jungeun shakes her head disapprovingly as Jinsoul greets her with a cheerful hug. "She's my maid of honor and Sooyoung unnie is her plus one, how about you?"

"I'm Hyunjinie."

The couple chuckles, "Not a demon anymore, but still cocky I see."

"Can't lose my pride in front of you."

Giving in, the blondes hand over her keycard. "We'll be by the pool later, you should join."

"Yeah sure."

Okay, Hyunjin can admit that she's bored. A whole day had passed since her arrival, and she has tried almost every activity the resort provided. And she sure as hell not trying the couple tea tasting, considering the only free person at the moment is Sooyoung, and she's not getting sweety sweet with Sooyoung.

The blonde couple is too preoccupied with managing their wedding event to entertain her. As for Jiwoo, she's too busy being a maid of honor that the only time Hyunjin gets to see her is during the breakfast buffet.

So she doesn't exactly understand why said girl is standing in front of her door, sweat layered on her forehead, panting as if she ran a marathon.

"Did you run here?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

With a deep inhale for her frantic heart, "HeejinishereandIforgottotellyouearlierbecauseIwastoobusy."

Hyunjin blinks at her.

"Heejin?" The name has barely left her mouth since the night in Paris. Of course, she expected Heejin to come, Jungeun was her manager in Elokuva and they were close. But Hyunjin underestimated the amount of mental preparation she needed for it.

"Yes, I forgot she was coming with Yerim today for Jungeunie’s bachelorette."

"Oh." Hyunjin scratches the back of the head because she's not exactly sure what to do with the information. It's not like she can shoo her away.

"What do we do?"

"What can we do?"

"Are you going to be okay?" The elder girl asks, concerned filled her slanted eyes.

"Of course."

Maybe not as okay she expected, because the bachelorette is in two hours and her nerves are tingling as time gets closer. She makes her way to one of the sun chairs of the beach, sipping on the cocktail she bought by the bar. Putting it on the soon-to-be-wedded's tab because she just realized she could do that and she's a broke student.

"Hey, you."

Bread is placed in front of her, along with it, a bright smile that makes her go crazy.

Heejin plops herself in a towel in front, the sunset as if now just a backdrop made for her, the yellow hue glowing on the pale skin of her bare shoulders.

"Hyunjin." The latter smiles brightly, "You didn't forget me, did you?"

"Uh. Heejin." Hyunjin reacts quickly by shoving the golden pendant around her neck behind her shirt. “You’re here. In a resort. In front of me.”

Heejin laughs, and Hyunjin doesn’t fail to notice the carefreeness in her, “Small world huh? I didn't know you knew Jungeun and Jinsoul unnie too."

Hyunjin silently agrees, still baffled by the unexpected reunion.

"It's been a year and a half since Paris right?"

"Yeah."

"I came back two months ago, I've been staying with my parents though." Hyunjin is aware of her return, but she's been too preoccupied with school works and newly found hobbies to interact with the girl. 

Or as Jungeun says: she's being a big coward.

“You look nice.”

Heejin’s cheeks puff up, “Thank you. You do too, not that you never did.”

•

"That's enough for you, Choi Yerim." Jungeun points her finger at the brunette, everyone fearing that she'll spill her cup of wine on the floor. Everyone meaning Hyunjin because everyone else is too busy giggling under the influence. Thankfully, Hyunjin wasn't there yet, close but she chose not to mix vaping into play as since being human, the terrors of lung cancer have scared the crap out of her.

Yerim responses by huffing melon flavored out air on the blonde's face, "Unnie, I'm not a child anymore."

"Fine." The wedding girl aggressive takes a swing of her wine and Hyunjin almost has a heart attack.

"I can't believe you're getting married Jungeunie." Jiwoo clings on to her, the best friends giving each other fond eyes before melting themselves into a warm embrace.

After they left, Jungeun sooner or later figured out that Jiwoo's memories were not erased. And as friends, she comforted her until the bond turned inseparable. Jiwoo took it hard, and not being able to express her feelings to Heejin was torture, topped off by the girl also going through her own problems.

"Yeah unnie, I was starting to think Jinsoul unnie was actually going to get cold feet." Yerim, being their unofficial daughter, was also ecstatic by the news.

Hyunjin can only watch fondly, because one way or another, they're family. Even more than her dad who she started a rebellion against.

A hand loops in her arm.

"I want what they have," Heejin says dreamily, head as if automatic, rests comfortably on her shoulder.

The girl has been by her side since the beach earlier, the two girls catching like old friends, not strangers in a rooftop, but actual friends who are genuinely intrigued by each other’s stories. Heejin droned on about her long trip and Hyunjin complained about her school and how being a music major is not easy. It felt comforting, Hyunjin is pleased to feel the level of comfort with her again.

"Huggy friends?" She motions to the three huddled together, and for whatever reason, they are close to tears. But it's to be expected, they're high anyway.

Heejin giggles, leaning closer on to her, "I have plenty of that."

Her face is already red, and still puffy from when they got the full-body massages earlier, there's slight sauce on her white robe and she's taken out her contacts in exchange for her big round nerdy glasses. But Hyunjin's breath hitches, the peaceful cup of wine threatening to fall out of her hold. All because a pretty girl is clinging on to her.

Get yourself together.

"Then what?"

"I want what Jungeun unnie has."

“A relationship?”

“Yeah, the trip made me understand alot of things about myself. I think I’m ready to try again.”

She’s ready.

Hyunjin smiles at the thought.

Hyunjin wakes up, realizing that she passed out in Jungeun's suite as did everyone. She does notice the missing Heejin who spent all night cuddling on top of her.

("Don't move." The shorter girl groans, head nuzzled into her neck. 

Hyunjin doesn't remember what occurred for this to happen, but she just let Heejin’s clinging happen and now the girl is intoxicated and hugging her as if her life depended on it.

The rest are fondly staring at them, with the exception of Jungeun cringing.

She thought they would've spilled the truth already, thankfully they didn't do such as Hyunjin is not ready to confront the thought of Heejin remembering her.

"Hyun, I think I like you." 

"Heejin, you're drunk.")

"Good morning unnie." Yerim shows up on one of the mirrors beside her, looking clean and cheerful as if she didn’t participate in last night’s affairs.

"Morning, have you seen Heejin?"

"No, I went to the breakfast buffet with Hyejoo and Chaewon unnie. I'll check when I get back to the room." 

"So what’s up?" She asks as she rubbed the sleep out of her face.

Yerim's hand goes through the mirror, gently setting down a bottle of pills and a glass of water on the table. "I got you some guys some Advil." 

Sometimes it still feels weird to Hyunjin that her being is smaller than Yerim as she is just a mere human now. 

"Oh, can you wake up Jungeun unnie? She needs to get ready for her wedding."

"Right, right." She groans as she stands, feet still slightly jelly and head still slightly aching.

"How about Jinsoul unnie?"

"Sooyoung unnie is already helping her with her hangover." She giggles before bidding her goodbye.

Hyunjin makes her way to the same-aged friends passed out on the floor, only now realizing that she slept took the bed from them. The two are tangled together, hair a mess, mouths hanging open that it makes Hyunjin laugh fondly.

She throws a pillow on their faces.

"Wake up! You're getting married."

"So did you find my necklace?" 

"I really couldn't find it, unnie."

"Weren't you all high? You probably just took it out before you slept, it's probably still there." Hyejoo who was listening to their conversation says. Well, they are sitting at the same table, so it is to be expected that they heard.

Hyunjin sighs, "It's okay, I'll find it after tonight." She pats Yerim's head and sends her back to where everyone is celebrating.

The ceremony earlier passed with tears, and more tears. Hyunjin doesn't understand how much liquid they have in their body, but It was sweet and it went on smoothly. As for the dinner ceremony, it was elegant, speeches between parents were said, the two love birds crying into each other's arms. Eventually, everyone starts to get a little tipsy, and what was previously the sweet waltzing dance floor is being paraded by hyped guests, a Jiwoo and Sooyoung couple dominating the dance battles they randomly started. The newlyweds are also in the mix, their dance moves contradicting the elegance of their dresses.

"Yerim said you and Heejin were practically stuck together last night." Hyejoo's monotonous voice cuts through the music, forcing Hyunjin's attention. She doesn't know why the girl brought a controller and why Chaewon didn't stop her from bringing one, but that couple was always strange and had their own lives, so she chooses not to ask.

"Yeah."

"Did you confess?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Oh, then why does she keep staring at you?" 

Hyunjin looks behind her, the table across the room having a peering Heejin. She looks pretty in her sky blue ballgown like a dress, but Hyunjin didn't have time to compliment her today since, for whatever reason, the latter has been avoiding her since morning.

Hyunjin doesn’t recall anything happening in the previous night, so there’s no reason said girl should be avoiding her. But she doesn’t want to push, so she let it be.

“She looks mad.”

“I don’t know.” She shrugs, turning back to drink the cocktail provided.

“Oli, Oli, Hyunjin come dance.” An excited Chaewon appears with a much more excited Yerim.

Hyejoo groans, planting herself deeper into the chair to avoid moving. But the two play tag team, and she ends up going with them anyway.

Hyunjin looks around to find Heejin again, the girl now on the dance floor with Seoyeon and Ryujin (Hyunjin saw her with her girlfriend earlier and only greeted them with a peace sign), also attempting the tournament against dancing duo Chuu and Sooyoung.

Hyunjin grins at the chaotic view, taking away her cocktail as she leaves the premise of her table —The girl seems happy now.

"Kim Hyunjin!"

The voice startles Hyunjin, the guitar almost falling out of her lap. She doesn't need to turn to know who the voice belongs to, which is why she carefully sets the guitar down on the sand, taking extra care because she has no money to pay it back to the resort band if she breaks it. She stands from her place, turning to meet the girl.

But it's unexpected when a palm meets her face.

Hyunjin clenches her face from the impact because this is the first time she's experienced any sort of harsh pain since turning human (Except that time she stubbed her toe).

"Crap, that hurts." Heejin waves the pain away from her fingers.

Hyunjin glares at her and points at her own cheek.

"Right, I’m sorry, but you deserved that."

She doesn't exactly understand why Heejin slapped her, why she deserved it, or even why the girl’s nose is flaring. Because as far as she’s aware, Heejin has been actively avoiding her since the wedding started and she hasn’t done anything all night.

“What was that for?”

“What was that for?!” The raise of her tone intimidates Hyunjin, losing her super strength is one thing she misses from being a demon. “I’m leaving tomorrow and you’re here playing the guitar by the sea? You even spoke to Jihoon, but not me?! I was waiting for you all night to tell me. Were you even going to tell me?!”

“What are you talking about?”

"This." The golden bunny pendant dangles in front of her face, "Explain this."

Her missing necklace. 

It dawns on her.

"Uh, um- what?"

"Don't act stupid with me, Kim Hyunjin." 

Hyunjin almost stumbles at how her new surname rolls on the latter's tongue. 

"The ex-girlfriend in Paris was me? Why didn't you tell me?! If you weren’t going to tell me today, when then?”

"Well-"

“You went every night and did not confess to me?”

“I tried-“

"Do you know how much I couldn't stop thinking about you after you?! I thought I was going crazy, you were practically a stranger."

"You were thinking of me?" 

Her question successfully cuts off the words coming out of Heejin. Her cheeks also painting red just by different circumstances.

"Well um, it turned out you were my girlfriend. So you can't really hold that against me."

"You remember everything?" 

Heejin nods, a betrayed frown still on her face, "Since the night you stopped me in the rooftop."

"Oh, I see.” Hyunjin awkwardly looks away, unsure of what to say next. She opted to look out on the waves, trying hard to lose herself in the sound so she can avoid the fuming Heejin.

"I hate you so much."

“I guess I deserve that.”

“So are you staying this time?” Heejin gazes up, the blue dress stills clinging on her body with the exception of her pretty white heels that she long abandoned. She looks pretty.

“Well now that I’m human, I don’t see where I can go.”

“Will there be random-ass creatures chasing you?”

“Not anymore, I made a deal.”

“Okay, that’s good.” Heejin nods to herself, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. “Then tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me that you’re really back.”

“I’m really back and I’m happy you remember everything about me. I’m sorry I disappeared for so long and got cold feet when I came back.”

"God, you're so stupid." She practically jumps on her, engulfing her in a big hug with her smaller figure.

"I missed you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"You have no fucking clue.”

“I love you?”

“Whatever.”

(Hyunjin phone suddenly floods with vibrations, making her groan in irritation as her hand untangles from Heejin’s hair. 

Heejin only laughs from her bruised lips, leaning back on the sand to dreaming stare at the stars.

Chuu: I just got a text

Chuu: she found oututututt

Chuu: she coming for u

Chuu: I'm sorry I couldn't stop her

Kimstupid: I called it

YerimPotter: Hide unnie

Kimstupid: Heejin is scary when she’s mad

YerimPotter: Hyunjin unnie? Are you still there?

Chuu: Oh no

Chuu: Are you dead?

Chuu: I’m sorryryur

Aeong: I’m not dead )

***End***

**Author's Note:**

> It's a story inspired from a game (Episode): Demon roommates
> 
> If you take interest in the game, please check out the story and highly recommend the creator of the story.
> 
> Not all jokes are mine, credits to all the humorous minds out there that crafted them with such incredible wit.


End file.
